Friends: The Next Generation
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Erica and Jack Bing have moved into their parents' original apartment in New York City while they try to figure out their lives. Emma Geller-Green lives with Uncle Joey as she searches for work and love. The Buffay triplets Frank, Leslie, and Chandler live in their Aunt Phoebe's old apartment while they struggle with relationships and employment. Original gang is also involved!
1. New Beginnings

**Hello all! You may remember me from such stories as The One With All the Love or The One With Mom's Secret Friends, but I couldn't help myself and had to write this story. It hit me last night...why not write about all the original Friends' children/nieces & nephew and continue the saga? It'd be epic, so here we go! Please let me know what you think! (my apologies if it's been done already)**

 **New York**

"Do you think our parents came here often?" Frank Jr. Jr. asked his siblings. Leslie and Chandler looked over at him. Chandler was in the midst of studying for exams. Leslie was reading a magazine. At 26, the Buffay triplets were still figuring out their lives.

"I doubt it," Leslie said. "It was Aunt Phoebe's group that hung out here. Mom and Dad never really came here."

"I guess you're right," Frank said.

"Yo!" Jack Bing called, sauntering in. His sister, Erica, was right behind him. At 20, they had just moved out and back into the city much to their parents' dismay.

"Oh, hey!" Leslie called, slapping her magazine shut. Chandler glanced at her briefly and rolled her eyes. It wasn't a secret that Leslie had the hots for Jack.

"Yo, yo!" Frank said, slapping Jack's hand as he passed. "What's up?"

"With all the yoyo language going around, I'd suggest you actually buy one and use it," Chandler sniggered. It had been noticed by her Aunt Phoebe that she had inherited Chandler Bing's sense of humor, not that it was actually physically possible. Jack and Frank both ignored her and started talking animatedly with one another.

"Studying hard?" Erica asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yes," Chandler sighed.

"I couldn't do this stuff," Erica said, wrinkling her nose. "Psychology is so hard."

"Not really. You just have to understand it," Chandler offered. She smiled at Erica. They were the closest of the group. Despite the six year age difference, they had a lot in common. Leslie was leaning into Jack, laughing. Chandler and Erica shared a look. They knew.

"Sorry I'm late!" Emma Geller-Green called. She blew in with an air of confidence. "I totally nailed that interview!"

"Helps that your mom works at the same place," Chandler muttered.

"Yea, whatever," Emma dismissed her.

"That's good news!" Frank said. He gazed at her longingly. He admired Emma for a lot of reasons. She was 22 and full of life. He didn't think she would ever notice him, but he enjoyed her company anyway.

"Good work, cuz," Jack said, giving her a high five.

"Thanks, Jack!" Emma grinned, giving Chandler a "ha ha" look.

"So you got the job?" Leslie asked.

"Well, not yet, but I'm sure it's mine. It has to be," Emma said, pushing up her cleavage and winking suggestively. "It was a man who interviewed me."

"That's shallow," Chandler snorted.

"Hey, if it gets me the job, then...well...I'll be the one laughing not you," Emma retorted.

"Ugh, Mum again," Jack groaned, looking at his phone. "It's not like we moved continents!"

"Yea, we just moved into their old apartment," Erica added. Their parents had secured it from Mr. Treeger's son by luck. The previous tenants had been evicted for illegally owning pets. Their uncle Joey had known they were wanting to move to the city, so he was on it like a meatball sub. Emma was currently boarding with Joey until something came up. The triplets had taken over Phoebe's apartment once she and Mike had vacated to travel the world. They had been unsuccessful at having children, much to Phoebe's dismay. She had become closer to her nieces and nephew since then.

"Hey, Mum," Jack said into his phone. "No...we're not there yet. Just at the coffee house. Yea it's great..." He got up and walked away to finish the conversation.

"You guys are going up after?" Emma asked. "I'll show you around."

"I'm sure it's not that complicated," Chandler pointed out. "Just a few flight of stairs."

"Why are you always on me?" Emma snapped.

"Cos you don't use the full capacity of your brain," Chandler shot back.

"All right, all right!" Erica said, stepping in. "Enough, both of you. And yes, we're going up right after. I'm so excited!"

"Are you all moved in?" Frank asked, paying attention now.

"Not quite. We have to finish moving in furniture tomorrow," Erica replied.

"I can help!" Leslie said, excited. She was looking for a reason to be around Jack.

"Yea. Jack's girlfriend will be there too," Erica threw in for good measure. Leslie's face fell a little.

"Okay, so Mum and Dad will be arriving at 8 o' nine am tomorrow morning with the first truck," Jack said, returning. "She was very specific about that."

"Got it," Erica said. "Let's go up! I want to see it!" The gang followed suit. Leslie tagged along behind to walk with Jack.

"So, you're girlfriend is coming?" she asked him.

"Yup," he nodded.

"Is she cute?" Leslie prodded.

"I'd say yes, definitely," he grinned. He bounded ahead to catch up with Frank, leaving Leslie feeling jealous and annoyed.

"Hey, Uncle Joey!" Erica called, seeing Joey exiting his apartment.

"Hey, guys. Roomie," he added to Emma. "I'm just heading out for a date. I'll catch up with you later."

"He's still dating at 55?" Emma asked the others. "That's gross."

"It's cute," Erica argued. "He just hasn't found the right one yet."

"I doubt he ever will," Jack added. "Anyhow, here we are!" He fit the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Wow," Erica breathed. "Our parents really lived here?"

"Yup. I remember being here a few times," Frank said. "I was pretty little, but I do recall there was a dresser there." He pointed to the wall between the two bedrooms.

"This is so cool!" Jack called from the balcony. "We have a balcony!"

"I'm so jealous right now," Emma said. "I have to share my living quarters with a 55 year old man who lives off of pizza."

"It's too bad your parents didn't keep their old apartment instead of moving out to be with your aunt and uncle," Chandler smirked.

"Yea, well, they didn't think that far ahead," Emma scoffed, tossing her hair.

"Knock, knock," a voice said from the doorway. Erica almost toppled over when she saw Treeger's son standing there. He was beyond gorgeous. The bluest eyes she had ever seen with dark black hair and the sweetest grin on his face. Emma was just as taken aback.

"H-hi," Erica said, recovering first. "Who are you?"

"Robbie," he smiled. "Pleased to meet you. You're the new tenants right?" He looked around at all the others.

"Yes, yes we are," Erica said. "Me and my brother, Jack. I'm Erica," she added. She felt a little stupid.

"I'm Emma. I live right across the hall," Emma said, shaking his hand.

"Ah yes. The Tribbiani suite," Robbie laughed.

"I'm not there for long, so you might want to...um...I dunno...take advantage of that situation," Emma said coyly. Erica fumed inside.

"Okay then," Robbie said, unsure of what to say. He turned back to Erica. "Here are your second set of keys. Call me if you need anything, okay?" He smiled at her before leaving.

"Oh. My. God," Emma said. "Did you see him?"

"Yes, we have eyes," Chandler scoffed.

"He's beautiful," Leslie said. "I wish I lived here."

"I'm totally asking him out," Emma said. Erica said nothing. She squeezed her key into her palm so hard it cut her skin.

"Don't think he really noticed you, bud," Chandler pointed out.

"He's a guy. Geez, he's not a piece of meat," Frank laughed. "Simmer down, ladies!"

"I think I know who my sister will be calling shortly," Jack sniggered, elbowing Frank.

"Shut up," Erica snapped at him. She went into her mother's old room. "I call this room."

"You can't just call a room," Jack whined.

"It was in my line of sight, therefore, I called it. It's mine," Erica replied. "So there!"

"Damn it," Jack muttered. He went over to Aunt Rachel's old room.

"Purple is a nice color," Leslie noted, following him.

"I'm repainting it the second I get a chance," Jack said.

"Well, I hate to break up the party, but I have to study, so I'll see you later," Chandler said.

"See you at home," Leslie said, nodding. Frank just waved. Emma was on her phone looking up Robbie's profile on Facebook. Erica sat in the middle of the floor in her new bedroom. Yes, things were going to get interesting around here. She couldn't wait.

 **Soooo? What did y'all think?! I know it's short, but I thought I'd see if it's a hit or not. And fyi, I totally imagine Robbie Amell when I'm writing about Treeger's son. I think he'd fit into the whole Friends scene ;)You're probably wondering about Ben too. Couldn't get it all in my story description, but he'll pop in and out of the story as well. Cheers! And leave a review!  
**


	2. Awkwardness

**Okay, I know I said Ben would pop in and out of this story, but then I had a better idea of what to do with him. I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review!**

"That was such a great study session," Ben Geller sighed. He and Chandler were at his apartment lying on his bed exhausted after their so called study session.

"It really was. I think I almost learned something," Chandler teased. She really enjoyed this. She almost felt bad that it was a secret.

"So," Ben said, "what's on the agenda this evening?"

"Oh you know, study, study, and...wait for it...more studying," Chandler replied.

"No breaks?"

"No. Finals are in two days. I gotta pass," Chandler sighed.

"You will. You're a genius," Ben reassured her.

"You're just saying that," Chandler laughed.

"I'm really not. You are the most complicated, smart, and funny girl I've ever had a relationship with," he told her.

"Don't," she said, sitting up.

"Aw don't be like that," Ben said. "We are in a relationship. Why can't you just call it that?"

"Because! Then it's official, and I'll have to...I dunno...meet your family, which I already have," Chandler moaned. "Emma will hate my guts more than she already does, and I just...I just don't want to..."

"Channie..."

"Don't 'Channie' me," she scoffed. "I refuse to call us a relationship."

"Will you ever?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. He looked at her sadly. "Don't look at me like that. You agreed you were fine with this!"

"I was six months ago, but I'm kind of looking at things a little more serious. I'm 31, Channie. I'm not getting any younger," he added.

"Well, I'm still 26 and in school," Chandler offered.

"Soon to be graduated and looking for work. Look, let's just take it slow, okay? I won't break your heart, I promise," Ben said. Chandler looked away then. The first boy she had ever loved had hurt her in the worst way, and since then, it was difficult to trust men and people in general. Chandler had sheltered herself for seven years until she met Ben. She had always known Ben, but meeting him after not seeing him for a few years had awed her. It had started with casual flirting where she worked, then a date, then sex, and then...well...this, whatever "this" was.

"Channie?" his voice brought her back.

"Take it slow. Got it," she nodded. He smiled at her.

"You'll see," he said, giving her a kiss. Then his phone rang.

"Which Mom is it this time?" Chandler asked, teasing. Ben sighed, looking at it.

"Mom Mom," he answered, which meant Carol. "Hi, Mom. No, I'm not busy tonight..." Chandler climbed out of the bed and started putting her clothes back on.

"Yea I can come to dinner..." Ben was looking at her now. Chandler froze. "Can I bring a date?"

"No! No, no, no, no," Chandler hissed, shaking her head violently.

"You will love her. Her name's Chan," Ben continued. Chandler was hitting him with her sock now while he dodged and ducked. "All right. I'll see you then," he said to Carol. He hung up grinning.

"You bastard!" Chandler cried. He laughed.

"It'll be fun! The Moms are a riot," he told her.

"I am NOT going," Chandler said. "You are going to go out there right now and find a Chinese girl named Chan and take her. Hell, I will help you find the other Chan."

"Channie! Come on. I really want you to meet my Moms," Ben said.

"Oh God," Chandler moaned miserably.

"So take your little cute butt home and get dressed, and I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?" Ben said, pulling her close. She buried her face into his neck.

"Okay," she said, her voice muffled.

"'Atta girl," he grinned. Chandler left feeling a huge sense of dread. Meet the parents. That almost never went well in any sitcom she watched or book she ever read. This was going to be a huge disaster.

 **Erica & Jack's Apartment**

"He loves skiing," Emma was saying to Leslie. "I LOVE skiing. We are going to get along so well!"

"Ugh, she's gross," Erica muttered to Jack. He looked up at her from the box he was unpacking.

"Why? Cos she likes the landlord? Go nail him them and stake your claim if it's that important," Jack suggested.

"Ew! Jack!" Erica smacked him. "No!"

"Then why do you care if Emma wants him?" Jack asked. Erica had no comment. "See? I was right."

"That does not make you right," she grumbled, going back to her box. She wished Emma would just leave. Sometimes she couldn't believe Emma was even her cousin. There were very few moments where Emma was unselfish and showed any care towards others, and it was usually to get the attention of a guy.

"Ugh!" Emma said now, glaring at her phone. "Hi, Mom. Yes, I'm fine. No, I'm not alone. Yes, they're moved in. God! Why do you ask so many questions?!"

"Hi Aunt Rachel!" Erica shouted her way. Emma shot her a look.

"Yes, that was Erica. Yes, I'm at their apartment! Look, I'll talk to you later," Emma said. She hung up rather violently.

"You really shouldn't be so snotty," Erica pointed out.

"Shut up," Emma snapped. "I've gotta go. Apparently I'm needed for something at home." She stalked off, leaving Erica feeling grateful towards her aunt.

"So," Leslie was saying to Jack. She was hovering by his shoulder. "What's her name?"

"Lucy," Jack said. He steadfastly ignored Leslie as he moved about placing things in the apartment that he was unpacking.

"Where does she live?"

"In the city."

"How old?"

"21."

"Have I met her?"

"No. Leslie, do you mind? I'm kind of busy here," Jack gestured.

"Right," Leslie said, feeling embarrassed now.

"Want me to get you guys some pizza or something?" Frank asked from the bathroom. He was attempting to put things away, but he was having more fun reading the feminine items he was uncovering. Unfortunately for him, Erica noticed.

"Frank!" Erica cried, snatching the item from his hand, her face glowing red.

"They look comfy," he winked.

"Just go get the pizza," she ordered. She shoved her pads into the farthest part of the cupboard. Trust Jack to give Frank this job. She was thoroughly annoyed now.

"I'll go with you," Leslie said, knowing she wasn't getting any further with Jack at this moment. They left the twins in peace.

"Lucy, huh?" Erica asked.

"Yea. She's great. She's coming over tomorrow. You'll like her," Jack added.

"Didn't you see how heartbroken Leslie was?" Erica asked.

"Whatever. I'm not interested in Leslie. I'm interested in Lucy," Jack replied.

"You don't like cougars?" Erica asked, making a cat noise.

"Knock it off. It's only six years, but no, I'm not interested in Leslie," Jack said firmly. "Can we drop it now?"

"Sure, sure," Erica said. She loved teasing her brother. His ears always got so pink. Her phone chirped, making her pick it up.

"Birth Mom checking in," Erica called to him. She texted back.

"Say hi," Jack called back. They had kept in touch with Erica, their birth mom, over the years. Their parents didn't seem to mind. After all, she had graced them with children. Erica smiled at the hearts Mom Erica sent back. It made her feel happy.

 **Ben & Chandler**

"So, Chan. That's an interesting name," Carol was saying. They were at the Moms' house. Chandler was feeling super uncomfortable while Ben seemed to enjoy every moment of her being uncomfortable.

"Yup. Well, my parents traveled to China a lot," Chandler started. "They had me and though, 'Hey! Let's name her after China!'"

"But your name is Chan," Susan said, confused.

"Yea. They dropped the 'i' and replaced it with 'a' so I'm Chan. Chin just would've sounded ridiculous," Chandler rambled.

"I see," Carol said, squinting her eyes. Chandler looked to Ben nervously, who just smirked at her.

"And what's your last name?" Susan asked.

"DeLier," Chandler spit out. Ben coughed, choking on his piece of bread.

"Your name is Chan DeLier?" Carol repeated.

"Wow, I just heard it," Chandler said. "What do you know? I'm named after two things. Ha ha ha." She laughed nervously.

"Interesting," Carol said. "Ben? Can you help me with dessert?" Ben stood and left with her. Chandler wanted to die.

"So...Chan," Susan said casually. "What do you do? Do you work in a furniture store?"

"N-no. I'm actually in university majoring in psychology. I want to be a therapist," Chandler explained.

"Oh," Susan said, impressed. "Wow. Good for you. Always could use mental health workers around here."

"Thanks. I've always found psychology fascinating. As a kid, I was always the therapist when we played House," Chandler smiled.

"That's cute. So do you work as well? Must be a lot," Susan commented.

"I wait on tables for extra money. Keeps me in shape too," Chandler said. "I never got the freshman fifty..."

"Ah yes," Susan laughed. "I've heard about that."

"Here we are," Carol said, returning with pudding. Ben followed looking better than when he left. Chandler gave him a questioning look, which he ignored. The rest of dinner went fairly smoothly. Afterwards, Chandler still felt nauseous. They were walking back to her apartment.

"China?" Ben asked.

"I know," she said.

"Chan DeLier?" he asked again.

"I know! I panicked," she replied. "Can you forgive me?"

"It's all right. I explained everything to Mom," Ben said.

"You...what?" Chandler asked. "Ben!"

"Hey! It was that or she was going to call the cops. She thought you were like a prostitute or something," Ben laughed.

"Oh my God!" Chandler groaned. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"It's okay! She gets why you didn't want them to know. She's sworn to secrecy," Ben promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now stop it. Let's just enjoy the rest of this night without making anything else complicated, okay?" Ben asked. Chandler nodded. This is why she liked him so much. He was so easy going and funny. He was her other half, not that she'd ever tell him that. It'd go straight to his head. She held his hand and felt the warmth spread from her fingers to the rest of her body. She could actually love him if she could just let go. She didn't know if she ever could.

 **The Next Day**

The pounding on the door was intensified by the half empty apartment. Erica stumbled out of her room the same time Jack did.

"Coming!" she called, checking her phone. Eight fifteen. Shit.

"What time did I say again?" Monica asked, entering.

"Eight o' nine," Jack moaned.

"Exactly. If we abandon the system, things get out of control," Monica told him.

"Honey, they're six minutes late," Chandler said, coming in behind with another box. "It's not the end of the world."

"To you maybe," Monica huffed.

"Hi, sweetie," Chandler said to Erica, kissing her cheek. "All settled in?"

"So far," Erica replied.

"Which room?" Chandler asked, gesturing to the box.

"Over there."

"Ah, yes, the best room of the apartment," Chandler grinned. "Good choice."

"I didn't get to choose," Jack complained. "She just picked it."

"Smart girl. Just like her mother," Chandler said. Monica smiled at him.

"So the truck has most of your furniture in it downstairs. Is Joey home?" Monica asked. "We'll need muscle."

"I think so," Jack yawned. It was too early for this. Frank and Leslie hadn't left until one am last night, and he was exhausted.

"Joey!" Monica shouted, pounding on his door.

"What?" Joey asked, coming out looking frazzled.

"We need your help," Monica explained.

"Mon, it's too early. I'm tired," Joey whined.

"I've got two lasagnas and a homemade pizza in the car with your name on them," Monica said.

"I'll be right out," Joey said without hesitation. Monica went back into the apartment. She stopped, putting a hand over her mouth as it suddenly hit her that she was back here after twenty years.

"Things don't really change do they?" Chandler asked her, coming up beside her and hugging her.

"It's just...wow. I didn't realize I missed this place," Monica sniffled.

"Hey, Mom? I found this in the bathroom..." Jack held up a very dirty sock. Or at least, it looked like a sock.

"Oh my God," Monica said. She looked at Chandler, who was trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's nothing," Monica said quickly, snatching it from him. The odd thing was, Chandler had just asked the other day where the sock bunny had gotten to. Funny how things turned up. Jack was looking at them oddly.

"You're gonna throw that out...right?" he asked. "It's disgusting."

"Of course," Monica said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Chandler asked at the same time.

"Okay," Jack said, unsure. He went to join Joey at the door. Monica waited for him to turn his back before stuffing it into her purse. Chandler looked at her curiously.

"It'll wash," she said. He shrugged and went to join the men.

"Hey, Mom?" Erica asked, joining her in the living room. "Did you know Mr. Treeger has a son?"

"He does? Really?" Monica asked. "I didn't know."

"Yea I think it was with that lady he went dancing with," Joey called from the doorway, having overheard.

"Really?" Monica asked, intrigued.

"How did you know?" Erica asked him.

"I'd rather not say," Joey replied, walking away quickly. Erica looked to Monica.

"He taught Treeger how to ballroom dance so he wouldn't kick Aunt Rachel and me out of this apartment," Monica filled her in. Erica covered her face, laughing. "I heard he was really good."

"That's hilarious," Jack said. "Hey! Uncle Joey!" He chased after him. "Can you teach me to dance?!"

"Stop it! Shut up! Leave me alone!" they heard Joey shout back.

"I better join Beavis and Butt-head before something crazy happens," Chandler said.

"So, Treeger's son huh?" Monica asked Erica once the men were gone. Her daughter blushed.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"This I gotta see," Monica said. "Have you met Treeger himself yet?"

"No, but Robbie is...adorable," Erica said, smiling through her blush. Monica loved seeing Erica happy. She had been worried that Erica would never meet anyone and be alone.

"Okay, we just need to pivot here," Chandler's voice reached them.

"Oh my God. You sound like Ross," Joey groaned.

"Pivot! Pivot! Pivot!" Chandler mocked in Ross's voice. Laughter ensued.

"Would you just hurry up?" Monica asked.

"Hey! I see you could use a hand," Robbie said, coming from the opposite direction.

"And you are?" Monica asked. She missed Erica's frantic hand gestures.

"Robbie Treeger," he smiled.

"Oh," Monica said. "Ohhh." She turned to Erica and gave her the "wow" face.

"Yup," Robbie grinned.

"Mr. Treeger is your dad huh?" Monica asked.

"Yea. Well, adopted dad. I was a foster child, and they adopted me and raised me. He's more of a dad to me than my biological one," Robbie explained.

"Ahh I get it now," Monica said.

"Is he with that lady?" Joey asked. "The dancing lady?"

"Yea. He told me all about you," Robbie smiled in an impish way.

"Damn it," Joey muttered.

"Couch...heavy...legs...folding..." Chandler grunted.

"Here," Robbie said, grabbing the remaining corner of the couch. They got it inside the apartment with no further issues. When Robbie left with the men to retrieve the bed frames, Monica turned to Erica and made an excited face.

"He's gorgeous!" Monica said. "Oh, honey. Wow. Words cannot even express..."

"I know, I know," Erica stopped her. "It's okay."

"Wow. I think he likes you," Monica went on.

"Really?"

"Why else would he be hanging around the halls this early? To just be there to lend a hand? No, he knew. He's impressing you," Monica finished.

"Mom, seriously. I doubt that. He's just a nice guy who happened to see my family struggling with a couch and offered to help," Erica said.

"See, you need to be more positive, sweetie. It'll get you farther," Monica advised. The men had returned with the bed frames. Robbie smiled at Erica when he walked past, making Monica nudge her.

"What's going on?" Emma asked sleepily, looking inside the door.

"Moving day," Monica said. She thought Emma was becoming more like Joey by the minute. Speaking without using his noggin.

"Oh, right," Emma said.

"You could help," Monica told her.

"I have to get my beauty sleep..." Emma started. Then she saw Robbie. "But then again, a good cardio workout wouldn't hurt anyone." She rushed back into her apartment to get dressed. Monica noticed Erica looked a little crestfallen.

"Don't worry. Emma's all blah blah blah with her looks and makeup, but you're the homegrown girl who comes from good roots and has a good heart," Monica told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"How is that supposed to help me?" Erica asked.

"Cos beauty isn't everything," Monica said.

"That's so cliche," Erica replied. "Wait...I'm not beautiful?"

"Of course you are! Erica, why don't you help Robbie with your mattress?" Monica suggested hurriedly when Robbie reappeared. Erica looked scared.

"Yea, come on," Robbie said, tugging at her sleeve. She followed like a lost puppy, looking to Monica for help. Monica just waved back.

"What's going on?" Chandler asked her.

"Erica likes Robbie, and Robbie likes Erica," Monica told him. "I'm making it happen."

"Honey, what did I tell you about matchmaking?" Chandler asked.

"Oh shush," Monica hissed. Chandler rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

 **Yes, I will be incorporating the original Friends into this story, so please keep reading!**


	3. Passions

**Thanks again Babatomyfriends for your review. I hope you keep enjoying the "Easter Eggs" I'm putting into my chapters.  
**

Erica was lying on her newly assembled bed and dreaming of Robbie. It was more comfortable than the sleeping bag she had slept in the night before. Their parents had just left, leaving Jack and Lucy in the living room giggling and whispering. Jack kept coughing rather fakely, so Erica knew it was her cue to leave and give them privacy. She wasn't sure where she'd go as she was currently avoiding Emma.

"I'll be out for a few hours," Erica said, walking past the two all tangled up in each other on the couch. "Don't wait up."

"You got it," Jack winked. Erica swore they were already doing it before she had the door even closed, but she chalked it up to her imagination. She stood in the hall, hesitating. The cafe downstairs seemed like the best option, so she headed there. When she arrived, she saw Ben.

"Hey cuz," he said, smiling. "Whatcha doing?"

"Giving Jack some privacy," she said, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Oh...nothing," Ben replied, waving his hand. He was waiting for Chandler, but he couldn't say that out loud. She had made it very clear they weren't to tell anyone, and after the dinner with the moms, he decided to respect her wishes for now.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Erica said, sitting down beside him with her coffee.

"I know. Work is busy," he told her. "How is...what are you doing now?"

"I'm not sure. Mom thinks we should go to university, but I don't know if I'm ready for that," Erica sighed.

"You're 20. I think you're ready. I went at 18," Ben scoffed.

"And where are you at now?"

"I work for a paper, that's what," Ben laughed.

"Okay, but are you doing what you really want?" she pressed.

"Would I like to write for my own column in the paper? Yea. Would I like to write a novel? Yea, but it's all in good time," Ben said. "For now, I do short stories for the news, and it pays the bills."

"Writing is hard," Erica said, crinkling her nose.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her. "Since you opened the can of worms."

"I don't know. It's hard to choose," she moaned. She flopped backwards onto the couch, sighing hard.

"You don't have any passions?" he prodded.

"I like helping people," she answered.

"Okay, so look into that field. I know there's a lot of options, but at least it takes...I dunno...engineering or an architect out of the equation," he teased.

"I also like designing things," Erica mused. Ben laughed.

"You're a tough nut," he joked.

"Hey guys," Chandler said, coming up behind them. She was unsure of how to go about this. She hadn't expected Erica to be there.

"Hey...you," Ben said. "Long time no see."

"I know! How are you?" Chandler asked, playing dumb. They did the niceties for a bit before Chandler excused herself and bought an ice tea. Erica caught the glance Ben gave Chandler, and she felt suspicious, but not enough to voice it.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you," Chandler said to them both. "I have to get back to studies. Exams are coming up real fast!" She excused herself and left. Erica noticed Ben was fidgety.

"I should go too," he said suddenly. "I've got a deadline to meet for the article I'm writing."

"Okay," Erica said, watching him get up and leave. Out of a hunch, she went over to the window and saw Ben hurrying after Chandler until he caught up to her. They walked side by side until they were out of sight. Intrigued, Erica made a mental note to ask Chandler later if she was dating Ben. Erica rather liked the idea of it. She loved Chandler. Feeling a little lonely now, Erica went out to go for a walk. She thought of ways to have Robbie come over as she walked. It helped pass the time.

 **Monica & Chandler's House**

"Ben is dating Chandler?" Monica asked, surprised. "Phoebe's niece is dating my nephew?"

"I know! It was a surprise to me too, but I'm sworn to secrecy," Ross said, chewing on his food. Rachel was with him too. They were having their weekly dinner together. Phoebe and Mike used to join them, but they were in Italy currently. Joey had a date or else he'd have been there too.

"Why secrecy?" Monica asked.

"Because Chandler is afraid of commitment," Ross answered. Monica glanced over at her Chandler.

"Oh come on. She's not even my kid," Chandler said, making a face.

"Maybe it comes with the name," Rachel teased. Her eyes twinkled with laughter as Chandler shot daggers at her.

"Carol said she told them her name was Chan Delier," Ross laughed.

"Chan Delier?" Chandler asked. "Really? Damn it. How come I never thought of that?"

"You're losing it," Rachel laughed.

"That's enough out of you," Chandler growled at her.

"So what do you think of it?" Monica asked Ross, ignoring her husband.

"I think it's great. They seem to be getting along well. Chandler is smart. She's going into psychology and counselling."

"Oh, so you have to be smart to date your son?" Chandler asked.

"That's not what I meant," Ross replied. "I just meant it's good he found someone he can mentally spar off with."

"Honey?" Rachel cut in. "Not helping your case."

"Well...whatever," Ross gave up. "I'm sure you guys know what I mean."

"We do," Monica said before Chandler could reply.

"So has anyone heard from Phoebe at all?" Rachel asked. "It's been a while."

"Just the postcard three weeks ago that they were in Italy," Monica replied.

"I'm sure they're just having a really good time," Ross said. Chandler nodded in agreement. "No use in worrying."

"I'm so happy they did this," Rachel said. "Phoebe loves to travel and has such a free spirit. You only live once."

"Agreed," Monica smiled. They finished supper and sat around talking for the rest of the evening.

"The kids all moved in?" Ross asked Monica, referring to the twins.

"Yup. It was so weird being there again," she replied.

"I bet. Must have brought back old memories," Ross laughed. Monica and Chandler met each other's gaze, thinking about the sock bunny in their bedroom.

"I can't wait to visit," Rachel said. "I miss the place."

"How is Emma liking living with Joey?" Chandler asked them. Ross and Rachel shared a look.

"It's going okay," Rachel said. "She needs to get a job so she can support herself and find her own place. I know Joey can be...challenging to live with at times."

"The revolving door of women," Chandler joked.

"Yea. She's not enjoying that part," Ross said.

"She had an interview the other day, right?" Monica asked.

"She did. We'll see what happens," Rachel said. Her boss hadn't said much about the interview to her, but she had a feeling he wasn't too thrilled with Emma. The rest of the evening went fast like it always did. It seemed like yesterday that time stood still and they would hang out for hours without a care in the world. They were all feeling it. They knew that one day, time was going to stop altogether, and they wanted as many memories as they could before that happened.

 **Frank & Leslie**

Leslie was surfing the internet for a job when a hideous face appeared in front of her, making her scream and leap out of her chair. She had climbed up onto the couch in terror when Frank's face popped out from behind the thing he was holding. Leslie didn't even know what to call it. It looked like a painting, but there was a woman trying to climb out of it with the scariest expression on her face.

"FRANK!" Leslie screeched. Frank was laughing very hard at her by now. "I hate you! What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea," Frank said, looking around the frame to see it better. "I found it in Aunt Phoebe's closet. It says Gladys on the back. Maybe she made it?"

"I don't think Aunt Phoebe is capable of making hideous pieces of art like that," Leslie argued. She came down from the couch gingerly.

"It's definitely creative," Frank nodded.

"Put it away," Leslie ordered. "It's freaking me out."

"I'll put in in Chandler's room," Frank snickered. "Maybe she'll be just as freaked."

"Don't you dare! We share that room!" Leslie called after him. She shuddered, trying to get the image out of her brain. She went back to surfing.

"Any luck?" Frank asked, coming back out empty handed.

"If you put that in my room," Leslie said. "I will shove it up your ass."

"So harsh," Frank said, faking terror. "Relax, I put it back where I found it."

"Good. And no, I'm not having any luck," she sighed.

"You're an aspiring chef," Frank said. "How can there be no jobs?"

"If there are, I can't find them," Leslie groaned.

"Maybe ask Aunt Monica?" Frank suggested. It had been established years ago that their aunt's friends were considered to be their other "aunts" and "uncles." It made things easier.

"I don't know," Leslie said. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"You're learning," Frank said kindly. "She won't be that hard on you."

"I suppose I could try," Leslie mused. The door opened and slammed just then. Chandler came storming in.

"Hello to you too," Frank said. Chandler grunted in return. She was angry at Ben for a reason she wasn't entirely sure of. He mentioned he thought his father knew about their relationship through Carol, which Chandler blamed Ben for.

"Are you okay?" Leslie asked, sensing her sister wasn't.

"Leave me alone," Chandler snapped. Frank and Leslie shared a look with each other when the bedroom door slammed.

"Guess I'm out here tonight," Leslie sighed. She hated sleeping on the couch, but she hated trying to sleep while Chandler tossed and turned all night above her in her bunk.

"She'll cool off," Frank said. "She always does." He was curious as to why Chandler was so upset, but he knew better than to ask. He liked his face too much to have it ripped off in her fury.

 **Emma**

Emma was exiting her apartment when she saw Robbie in the hallway looking unsure about something.

"Oh, hey," she said to him. "What are you doing?"

"I was gonna knock, but I think something is going on in there," Robbie said, gesturing to Erica and Jack's door.

"Probably Jack and his girlfriend," Emma smirked. "I'm heading to the Perk. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Maybe Erica's there," Robbie agreed. Emma felt a twist inside of her at the mention of Erica's name. She liked Robbie. Why couldn't he see that?

"She might be. I dunno," Emma said dismissively. They walked down together.

"So how's it like living with Joey?" Robbie asked. "I've heard some interesting stories."

"He's out a lot, and when he's home, he watches Baywatch and drinks beer," Emma said, crinkling her nose. "He's not very interesting."

"I bet he is," Robbie disagreed. Emma had no reply to this. They had arrived at the cafe, but Erica wasn't in sight. Robbie bought her latte and they sat down together. Emma noticed he kept looking at the door.

"So, what else to you do besides landlording?" Emma asked. She winced inside. Landlording?

"It takes up a lot of my time," Robbie answered. "I don't get much free time."

"That's too bad," Emma said. "I have loads of free time right now."

"Lucky you," Robbie smiled. Their conversation trailed off, leaving Emma thinking desperately of how to keep it going.

"I'm trying to get a job in fashion," she offered.

"Cool," Robbie said. This left Emma furious at herself. Was she really this boring?

"So-" she tried before his phone rang.

"Sorry," he said. "I have to take this." He stood up and answered his phone, walking way. Emma wracked her brain of what else to say. She needed to capture his attention somehow.

"Hey, Emma," Robbie said, coming back. "I'm sorry, but I gotta get back to work. There's a burst pipe that needs fixing." He waved as he left. Emma sat there imagining Robbie shirtless when Erica entered.

"Oh," Erica said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country," Emma snarked. "I'm bored. What are you doing here?"

"I was just...nothing," Erica said. She didn't want to admit that she was looking for Robbie. She didn't want Emma to know.

"Well, I have things to do now," Emma said, getting up to leave.

"Yea, me too," Erica said. They parted ways at the door. Erica headed back to her apartment, hoping that Jack was finally decent. She knocked loudly before entering, and no one responded, but Jack's door was closed. Erica sighed as she picked up the tossed couch pillows and blanket. She grabbed her novel and flopped onto her bed to read. She wished she had gotten to see Robbie just once today. She almost had the nerve to ask him out.

 **Phoebe**

"Isn't Venice just the best?" Phoebe asked Mike. He didn't reply, but that was all right. She was by his side on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"We should have done this a long time ago. What do you want to do now?" she asked after a bit. Mike still didn't respond. Phoebe propped herself up onto her elbow, looking at him.

"Mike?" she asked, nudging him. Nothing. "Mike?! MIKE!" Panicked now, she shook him, but he wouldn't wake. She couldn't see his chest moving. She couldn't find his pulse.

"MIIIIIIKE!" she screamed.

 **Chandler**

Chandler sat bolt upright gasping for air. She held her head in her hands. She had dreamed about her aunt in Venice. She had dreamed her uncle Mike was dead. She shook her head very hard. It was just a dream. It had been said before that out of all the triplets, Chandler had the strongest connection with her aunt. This was just a dream, though. She was certain of it. She slipped out of her bed and down the ladder without a sound. She got herself a glass of water and sat at the table thinking. No one had really heard from her Aunt Phoebe lately. She dismissed this thought immediately. Everything was fine. Nobody was dead. She was being an idiot. Chandler went back to bed without another thought. Tomorrow was her first exam; she needed to be on the top of her game.

 **Perhaps this chapter will get some more interest. I really hope so! Please leave a note letting me know your thoughts!**


	4. Scouffie

**Thank you Babatomyfriends and ISwearAngelWasThere for your reviews! Hope this chapter is still as good as the others!**

"Phoebe! Wake up!" Phoebe burst out of the terrorizing scenario and opened her eyes to bright lights. She held up her hands.

"God?" she asked stupidly.

"Phoebe, what happened?" Mike asked, gripping her shoulder. Phoebe spun to face him, crying in relief. She clutched him to her hard.

"Mike. Oh Mike," she kept saying.

"I'm right here," he said. "Phoebs, tell me what happened. You were screaming and flailing your arms."

"I dreamt you died!" she cried. "It was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't wake you up. We were in Venice." She started sobbing again.

"Well, I'm not dead," Mike pointed out. "And we're in Australia now, remember?" She looked up and around at her surroundings.

"Right," she said. "I do remember. It just felt so real."

"Dreams can seem very real," Mike said, recalling one he had had before where his mom had died. He had called her immediately after just to make sure. He understood what Phoebe was experiencing right now.

"I want to go home," Phoebe said suddenly.

"What? Why? Because of the dream?" he asked.

"No...well, yes...maybe. I dunno," she rambled. "I just miss home. We've been to a lot of places, and it's occurred to me that if you do really die, I want it to be at home."

"I hope I don't die at all," Mike said. "At least not yet. I know we have to die sometime. I've got lots more I want to do before that though."

"Me too," Phoebe nodded.

"You really want to go home?" he asked again. "What about the triplets? They're going to have to find a new place to live."

"Not necessarily," Phoebe said. "We can always get another place either for them or for ourselves."

"All right," Mike agreed. "If it's really what you want."

"It's what I want. I think we've done enough flying around to last us a lifetime," she said. She hugged him again and waited for him to fall asleep before getting out of bed and writing a postcard. She was telling her friends that she was coming home.

 **Channie**

"What is with you today?" Frank asked her. Chandler glanced at him. She knew what he meant. She had made Leslie cry by agreeing that she was indeed fat and had called Frank a good for nothing piece of skin stretched over some bones when he had tried to scare her with the damn Gladys painting.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You're...upset," Frank finished. He could sense it. They were, after all, connected in some way due to being triplets. He was usually the most sensitive one who picked up on his sisters' moods.

"Just a bad dream," she said, picking up her textbook. She hoped it would ward him off. She was wrong.

"About what?" he asked, sitting down instead of walking away.

"God, Frank, do I really have to tell you?" she huffed.

"Yes! You can't keep calling us names and making Leslie cry," Frank pointed out.

"I almost made you cry," Chandler said, pointing her finger at him.

"No, you didn't," he denied. He had come close, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Whatever. I just want to be left alone," she grumbled.

"You still haven't told me about the dream," Frank said.

"Okay! Fine! I dreamt that Uncle Mike died," she snapped. "Happy now?"

"Yes, cos now we can get somewhere," Frank nodded. "It was just a dream. It didn't happen."

"You weren't there. You didn't hear Aunt Phoebe screaming," Chandler shuddered. It kept ringing in her ears. "I was Aunt Phoebe. It was so weird."

"Maybe it was something you dreamt because it's a fear you have," Frank suggested. "I don't know if you're dating someone, but if you are, maybe you're afraid they're going to die on you, but instead of dreaming it as you and him, you subconsciously changed it to Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike to lessen the pain."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Chandler told him. He wasn't completely wrong though. She was worried about losing Ben, and not just to death.

"What did I just say about being nice?" Frank asked, looking at her sternly.

"Okay fine," she sighed. "Thank you, Frank, for your wisdomly advice. I will take it into consideration."

"All I can ask for," he grinned. He patted her shoulder as he stood up. "Good luck on your exam today."

"I have two," she muttered. At least he remembered. Leslie didn't seem to even care that she was under so much pressure. Leslie. Oh boy, that was something she needed to clean up. She went into their shared room, finding Leslie on her bottom bunk crying her eyes out.

"Les?" Chandler called, knocking on the door.

"Go away, bitch," Leslie snarled. Chandler entered anyway.

"I didn't mean it, Les," Chandler said. "I was upset about something and took it out on you."

"You always do!" Leslie screeched, looking up at her. "You never say anything nice to me! Or Emma! Or anyone! You're just a bitter old snot who spews garbage at everyone and doesn't think twice!" She howled into more tears after this.

"Bitter old snot," Chandler mused. "I guess I had that one coming. You're right, Les, I do act mean to others because if I do it first, then it's no surprise when they're mean to me. It's a problem that I'm working on, I promise."

"Not everyone is going to be mean to you," Leslie hiccupped.

"I'd like to think so," Chandler smiled. "I'm sorry I agreed that you were fat. You're not fat. I was just fed up with you going on about it. Les, you gotta start loving who you are or else you'll be eaten alive in this world."

"It's just a few pounds," Leslie said, patting her thighs.

"It's not even that," Chandler told her. "You're beautiful. You're not fat. You're completely average. Now stop worrying about it."

"It's easy for you to say. You're a stick," Leslie moaned.

"That's cos I barely eat," Chandler said.

"That's not good for you," Leslie replied.

"I know. It's another thing I'm working on," Chandler sighed. "Come on. Get up and stop crying." She pulled at Leslie's arm until she caved and got up.

"Do you really feel that everyone is mean to you?" Leslie asked.

"It feels that way sometimes, but you're right, not everyone is," Chandler agreed. "I envy your optimism in that regard."

"I always forget about...you know," Leslie said.

"Let's not talk about it," Chandler suggested. She hugged her sister, and they went out to the living room. Frank was playing a video game.

"I gotta run," Chandler said, collecting her stuff. "See yous later."

"Good luck!" they called after her. Chandler shut the door behind her. She definitely needed all the luck she could get.

 **Joey**

"Emma?" Joey called. "Where is my pizza?" Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed to herself. She was in her room on her bed reading.

"I didn't touch your old pizza," she called back to him. It was gross. Who ate pizza that was sitting out in an open box all night?

"Well that's odd," Joey muttered to himself. He looked over at the empty box again. Did he eat it and forget? It was puzzling to him.

"Maybe you sleepwalked again," Emma suggested, standing at her doorway and seeing her uncle looking frazzled.

"Do I do that?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh yea," Emma answered. She had found him swigging a carton of milk in his sleep with it splashing all down his front one night and muttering about how he could indeed drink it all in 10 seconds, that he'd proven once and he'd prove it again, like someone was watching him. How he didn't realize it had happened in the morning, she'll never know.

"Is that why I woke up one morning all covered in milk?" he asked her. Well, maybe he did realize it.

"That's exactly why," Emma said. "Why else would that have happened?"

"I thought maybe you had dumped it on me as a joke," Joey said, shrugging. He had been disgruntled about the so called prank he believed had happened to him. It was why he had changed her shampoo to conditioner to make her hair greasy. That hadn't been so funny in the end. She gaped at him.

"That's why you switched my shampoo?!" she shrieked. The thought had just occurred to her now.

"N-no," Joey denied. "I told you, robbers did that."

"They didn't take anything though!" she shouted. "I very much doubt robbers came in just to switch my shampoo and then not take anything. Uuuugggghhhh!" She stormed off, angry. Joey smirked to himself. That one really needed to lighten up. Life was supposed to be fun and not taken so seriously that one little thing gone wrong tilts your whole world upside down. She had a lot of learning to do, and Joey was up to the challenge.

 **Erica**

Erica waited until she heard Lucy leave before getting out of bed. Jack was in the kitchen looking very disheveled and happy.

"Christened your new room already?" she asked, plopping down at the table.

"Oh yea," he smirked. "Totally."

"A: that's gross, and two: we need to figure out if we're going to school or just getting a job," she said.

"Wow, that's a big leap," Jack said, sitting down across from her with his coffee.

"I couldn't sleep. It was on my mind," she said. That and the noise he was making through the wall was very disruptive. She reminded herself to get a big pair of headphones to block it out next time. She shuddered, remembering it. There were just some things she didn't want to know about her brother.

"If you must know, Gunther offered me a job at the Perk," Jack said. "It's temporary while I decide what to do."

"Are you thinking of college too?" Erica asked.

"Who isn't? Seems you can't have a life without going there first," Jack complained.

"Maybe we could, though," Erica mused.

"You're such a big dreamer," Jack said, getting up and ruffling her hair. "That's what I love about you." He drained his cup and went to his room to change.

"Love you too," she muttered. She was considering what Ben had told her yesterday. She was passionate about helping people, but she was also passionate about art. She thought about the paintings and drawings she had left at home. Maybe she could start selling her work. It was an idea that hit her like a train. It could work. People liked art and spent thousands of dollars on pieces. She jumped up and hurried to her room. She needed to change and get out there and buy more supplies. She had a job to do.

 **A Week Later**

"You think they're home?" Monica asked. Chandler shrugged. He had advised her to let them know they were coming, but she had insisted on surprising them. Now they were standing outside the kids' door waiting for someone to open it.

"Hey, guys," Joey said, coming out of his apartment. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Nobody did," Chandler replied. Joey hugged them both.

"Sorry I missed last week's dinner," he said. "She was just too hot to resist."

"We get it," Chandler said. "You coming tomorrow night?"

"I think so. Hey, have you heard from Phoebe yet?" Joey asked.

"Yes. They're coming home," Monica answered. "Got her postcard yesterday."

"Cool! I hope she brought me presents," Joey said to himself more than to them.

"I don't think they're home," Chandler said as Monica started pounding on the door. He gently grabbed her fist and pulled it away from the door.

"Let's go get a coffee," Joey suggested. It had been a while since they'd gone to Central Perk, so they agreed.

"How's the acting going?" Chandler asked. Joey shrugged.

"It's been slow. I've actually been helping direct stuff lately," he replied.

"That's great, Joe!" Monica congratulated him.

"Yea. It's pretty easy to do. I should have looked into directing earlier," Joey lamented.

"Well, you're doing it now, so well done," Chandler said, clapping his back. They arrived at the cafe and sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe this is the same couch," Monica said. "You'd think they'd have spruced up the place in the last ten years."

"What can I get for you?" Jack asked. They all paused, turning their heads to see Jack standing there with a green apron on and a notebook in his hand.

"Jack?" Monica asked. "You work here?"

"Yup," Jack answered proudly. "Going on a week now."

"Wow," Chandler said. "That's great, buddy."

"I loved working here," Joey nodded. "Gunther was a little unreasonable though."

"You closed it down to go do an audition," Monica said, scolding. "He had a right to be unreasonable."

"You worked here?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"For a bit, yea," Joey said. "Rachel did too."

"Wow," Jack said. He didn't know how to feel about that. Two of his parents' friends had worked here and moved on to greater things.

"I'm sure it's temporary, right?" Monica asked him. "Until you start school?"

"Yea. Absolutely," Jack replied. He felt his heart sink. So much for beating the system.

"Three coffees," Chandler said to him suddenly, sensing his son was feeling bad.

"And a scone. No, a muffin. No! A cookie," Joey said, grinning and nodding.

"One scouffie coming up," Jack said. He left them sitting there looking at each other.

"Can he do that?" Joey asked. "Cos that would be awesome!" He commenced dreaming of this new dessert while Monica and Chandler whispered amongst each other.

"I thought he was going to school?" Monica asked.

"He needs money to go to school, honey," Chandler said. "This is his way of getting it."

"I guess. I just pictured better things for him that's all," she sighed.

"He'll get there. We all had to suffer and do our dues before getting to where we are," Chandler reminded her. She nodded. Jack brought them their coffees and placed down Joey's dessert. His eyes bulged. It was a muffin cut in half with half a scone and a cookie in the middle of it, like a sandwich.

"What did you do with the other half of the scone?" Chandler asked, noticing.

"I ate it," Jack answered.

"You what?" Joey asked, looking upset. "But it was my scone."

"Hey, it's a new creation that I don't think Gunther would like, so shush already," Jack said. Joey stopped complaining. It looked epic after all.

"We are proud of you, Jack," Monica said while Joey scarfed down his treat.

"Thanks, Mom," Jack smiled.

"Where's your sister?" Chandler asked.

"She's at home," Jack said, confused.

"Oh. She didn't answer," Monica said, looking worried.

"Don't worry about it. She has her headphones on loud when she's painting," Jack told her.

"She's painting?" Monica asked. Now she was really worried. Erica had always planned to go to school. What was she doing painting?

"Yea. She figured she could make some money by selling her work," Jack shrugged. "They look pretty cool actually."

"I guess we'll have to go back and see her," Chandler said before Monica could open her mouth. He wanted to see Erica's work. If it was anything like the stuff she'd left at home, it would be amazing.

"Gotta get back to work," Jack said, hugging them. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks, man," Joey said, his mouth full. Jack high fived him as he passed.

 **Rachel & Emma**

"I didn't get the job?" Emma was saying, upset. Rachel felt bad. Her boss had claimed Emma had flaunted herself sexually in order to be a more favorable candidate, and they did not tolerate that kind of behavior. She sort of believed it. Emma was her daughter after all.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Rachel said. "There just was a better candidate."

"What am I going to do?!" Emma cried. She banged her fists on the table, making Rachel jump. She was glad Ross wasn't home. He was teaching at the university today.

"I don't know, Emma. Keep looking, that's all I can say," Rachel said. "You don't always just get the first job you apply for."

"You did!" Emma said angrily.

"No. Technically I didn't apply for the job I got. I was offered an interview by a guy," Rachel said. She didn't mention that guy had caused Emma's father to lose his mind with jealously and break up their relationship.

"You mean Mark?" Emma asked. "That put you and Dad on a break?"

"Yes," Rachel answered. "But we were not on a break!" Damn, she already knew. When had Ross told her? Emma rolled her eyes, reading her mother's mind.

"Why can't that happen for me?" Emma whined.

"Maybe you're just not in the right places at the right times," Rachel suggested.

"Ugghh this isn't helping," Emma said, getting up to leave.

"Wait, aren't you staying?" Rachel asked.

"No. I have to get out there. I need to be in the right place at the right time," Emma said, quoting Rachel. "See you." Rachel felt a little sorry for her daughter as she watched her go. Life wasn't as easy as it was years ago, she knew that. She just hoped that Emma would find the place she belonged to and soon.

 **Leslie**

Leslie was walking past the Perk when she saw Monica inside. Feeling like this was a sign, she rushed in.

"Aunt Monica!" she called, making Monica turn her head towards her. "Hi!"

"Hello," Monica replied. Chandler just waved. He was busy arguing with Joey about the Knicks.

"Hi," Leslie said again, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "I have a question to ask you."

"Okay," Monica nodded.

"Is there...would it be...could I possibly..." Leslie stammered.

"What?" Monica pressed. She could see Leslie was stressed about whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"Could I come work with you?" Leslie finally spit out quickly. "I'm an excellent chef. I've had all kinds of training. I really, really need a job, and Frank suggested I ask you." She finished with a wince. She hated that she sounded like she was begging.

"Oh, Leslie," Monica said. "If it were up to me, I'd say yes, but I have a partner at the restaurant, so I have to run it by her first."

"O-okay," Leslie said. It wasn't a flat out "no" at least. She felt awkward now.

"Honey, we should go check on Erica," Monica said, sensing this. She tugged at Chandler's sleeve.

"All right," he agreed. "Later, Joe."

"Hey, Les," Jack greeted her. She looked at him, startled.

"You work here?" she asked.

"Yup. Want anything?"

 _You_ , she thought. "No thanks," she said out loud. Jack just nodded and moved to the next customer. Leslie watched him longingly.

"Never gonna happen," Joey said, catching on.

"What?" Leslie asked, turning to him. Her face was burning now.

"He doesn't even know you exist," Joey said. "Trust me, I know."

"Not that it's any of your business," Leslie began, "but how do you know that?"

"If a man is interested in a woman, he does whatever it takes to keep talking to her or be near her. He dismissed you pretty quickly."

"That's...stupid," Leslie countered. Joey shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I'm a guy. I know lots," he said.

"I don't even like Jack," Leslie lied. "I have a boyfriend. See you around." She got up and left in a hurry. Joey shook his head, smiling. She was a horrible liar.

 **I hope you liked it! Sorry for making y'all think Mike was dead. I'm bad for doing dreams as though it really happened. Trying to keep this story upbeat ;)**


	5. Happiness, Excitement, and Hope

Channie was sitting in front of her laptop chewing her nails. Her exam results were in, and she was deathly afraid of looking at them. If she didn't pass...

"Just do it," Ben suggested, making her jump. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"I can't 'just do it,'" Channie scoffed. "This is my life we're talking about here. If I failed..."

"You didn't fail," Ben cut her off. "You're are so damn smart that I bet you aced them all."

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me," she sighed. "Wish I had some of that."

"You do have it," Ben told her. "You just don't believe it."

"Am I really that complicated?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't say complicated," he replied. Her phone rang just then, startling her.

"Hi, Mom," she said into it. "No, I haven't looked yet. Yes, they're posted. Why? I'm nervous. I know. I will! Yes, I will, I promise."

"Hi Mom," Ben said as she hung up.

"She doesn't know about you yet, remember?" Channie said.

"And when is that going to change? You did promise," Ben pointed out.

"If I pass these exams, you can have dinner with me and my parents," Channie promised.

"I'll hold you to that," Ben said sternly with a smile. He watched as she stared at the computer screen, blowing air out of her lips hard.

"I can't," she said, sitting back.

"Oh for Pete's sake," he said, grabbing her computer. He clicked on her name, and the grades popped up. "Oh my God."

"What? What?! I failed didn't I? Oh my God what am I going to tell Mom?!" Channie cried. She pulled at her hair.

"Channie," Ben said, awed. "You got 99, 96, 97, 92 on your exams."

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"Here," he said, turning her screen around. "Look for yourself. Chan, you passed!" She stared in disbelief. Then she screamed with joy. She threw her arms around Ben hard, knocking him off his chair. They crashed to the floor laughing and shrieking in delight. 7

"I told you you were smart," Ben said, "but I take it back. You're brilliant!"

"I just studied really, really hard," Channie said, crying now.

"You're gonna be a therapist, Chan," Ben smiled. "You achieved your dream. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her then, and she kissed back feverishly. She couldn't wait to tell her family, but she wanted this moment to last, just him and her. She was becoming more open to the idea that Ben was a fixture in her life. She was becoming more open to the idea of having a public relationship with him. It was on her lips as they were rolling around kissing, the words "I love you." She felt startled that they came to her mind at all. She never thought she could fall in love with anyone ever again. The problem was, she wasn't brave enough to voice these words. As Ben sat on top of her and pulled off her clothes, she wanted to say them, she really did. They were trapped in her throat. She knew he wouldn't say it first because she had explained mostly everything to him, but a piece of her wish he would so she could say it back. She felt the prompt would help her, but unfortunately, Ben had no idea that she wanted him to say it. So she kept silent. Maybe next time they popped into her brain, she would be able to say them out loud.

 **Frank**

He was unpacking another skid of dried goods on another day of another boring job. Frank had landed here at the local grocery/general store as a "box boy" or someone who stocked shelves and unloaded boxes. It was pretty tame and boring, but it paid him, and money was something he needed right now. He didn't go to school like his sister, Chandler, did. He was like his dad in that department. School was the first thing you bailed on as soon as you got the chance. He was lucky he even made it to grade 12 and graduation, but his mother ensured he pulled through. It didn't help to have her yelling at him in the halls to pick up his bootstraps, stop making out with girls and stick his head into a book. He smiled a little. He really did give her a run for her money at times.

"Buffay?" a voice asked. He looked up.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Cleanup in aisle 10," his coworker sniggered. Frank sighed. Since he was still technically new, the other staff enjoyed making him do all the dirty jobs. He wondered if they made the messes themselves sometimes. He rounded the corner to find Emma standing amongst a sea of pickle juice. She was holding her nose to block out the smell, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Emma?" Frank asked. She looked over at him.

"Frank," she said. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I'm new," he replied, pointing to his _In Training_ badge.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," she said, launching into an explanation of how her purse had caught the jar on the shelf as she had passed. Frank didn't care. She just looked so damn cute in pickle juice, not that he could tell her. It would mortify her to death.

"It's okay," he laughed. "Let me get a mop. Just stand still." He left and came back. She was still looking embarrassed as he mopped up around her.

"Thank you," she said after. "I think these shoes are done for, though."

"That's too bad," he said, looking down at her feet. They were pretty feet too. Everything about Emma was just so pretty.

"I'll see you later?" Emma said as a question.

"Yea. Hey, did you get that job in the end?" Frank asked as she turned to go. She stopped.

"No," she said, a flicker of irritation going across her face. "But as my mom says, I need to be in the right place at the right time."

"You could work here," Frank said stupidly. He knew it was ridiculous as soon as he said it out loud. Emma stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I mean, you're in a place at a time," he rambled. "You could work here. There's an opening. We also have a clothing department."

"Really," Emma said.

"Yea. I know you're into fashion and all, but maybe you could, like, give some input to the clothing manager. She's always looking for new ideas."

"Interesting," Emma mused. "Frank, thank you. I'll look into it." She smiled at him brightly, making his insides melt.

"You're welcome," he said. She waved goodbye and wandered over to the clothing department. He smiled to himself. Wouldn't it be glorious to work with Emma every day? He couldn't even imagine.

 **Erica**

"It's finished," Erica said, collapsing onto the couch.

"Hey, hey!" Jack yelped. "Paint!" She groaned and got back up. Out of the two of them, Jack took after their mother more, which was odd to both of them.

"Don't you even want to see it?" Erica asked. "I've spent a whole week on it."

"Of course I want to see it," Jack said. "I just don't want you to get paint on the apartment."

"Okay, Mom," Erica said, rolling her eyes. Ignoring her dig, Jack followed her to her room. He stopped short in front of the easel, jaw open in awe.

"You...you...wow," he said. "Just...wow. I don't know what else to say."

"Really?" Erica asked. "You think so?"

"It's amazing! It's...stupendous! Honestly, you have a gift," he said, nodding to her. He looked back to the painting. It was a country scene, one from the place their parents had taken them on vacation once one weekend years ago. Erica had captured the essence of the dirt road and the blazing fall colors on the trees.

"How much should I charge for it?" Erica asked timidly.

"Honestly? I'd say at least 800 bucks," Jack said. "I've seen much worse for 500, and I wouldn't pay 10 cents for them."

"Oh, that seems like a lot to ask for," Erica said, worried.

"Hey, you just spent like a week and a half straight painting this, and don't forget all your supplies. Erica, it's worth at least 800. Maybe even more."

"No, no! I think 800 is enough," Erica replied hurriedly.

"If you say so," he shrugged. "I can be your manager if you want."

"No. Thanks, but I'm good," Erica said. She hugged herself when he left, looking at her picture. It really was something. She just wished her parents would be proud of her. Monica had been less enthusiastic than Chandler had been. Erica knew they wanted her to be in school, but she needed the money first. This was how she was going to do it, and if she succeeded, then maybe she would just keep doing this altogether. She didn't have to decide right now.

 **Monica & The Gang**

It was Phoebe and Mike's homecoming. Monica had everything all perfect. She was excited to see her friend again. She just hoped everything went without a hitch.

"Mon, relax," Chandler said, rubbing her shoulders. "Everything is amazing. You've outdone yourself."

"Yes, you have," Ross chimed in. "Monica, you've gotten a lot better at this in your old age."

"Oh ha ha," Monica replied sarcastically.

"You're a better hostess than me," Rachel added. Her concentric circles were still not up to Monica's standards, but she learned not to care as much.

"She's here!" Joey called, excited. He bounced up and down at the doorway, waiting for them to knock. When it came, he flung open the door so hard it almost came off its hinges.

"Phoebs!" he shouted, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Hello to you too," Mike said behind Phoebe.

"Get in here!" Joey called, grabbing him and pulling him in. The others stood to the side until Joey was done crushing them.

"You all look so beautiful!" Phoebe cried, hugging them all. Mike followed behind her. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"It's been too long," Monica agreed. Two years was a long time not to see her dear friends. She noticed Phoebe looked tired.

"Tell me about Paris!" Rachel demanded. She wished she had at least gone and visited during the whole potentially working in Paris ordeal all those years ago, and she never had the nerve to ask Ross to go since. She felt it was kind of taboo, that Paris would rip their relationship apart like it almost did back then.

"It was fantastic!" Phoebe said. "I brought you something." She held out a dress that she had bought for Rachel.

"Oh my God!" Rachel squealed. "You shouldn't have!" She snatched it and held it up to herself. "It's soooo beautiful!"

"It is lovely," Monica said, feeling a tad jealous.

"Oh, Mon, I got you this," Phoebe said, pulling out a cookbook. It had all of Paris' delicacies within it, and Monica was impressed that Phoebe would think to get her something like that. She was so sure she'd get an apron with some dirty French saying on it.

"Wow, Phoebe," Monica said, flipping through it. "This is great! There's so much in here!"

"We're gonna be eating French food for months aren't we?" Chandler asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Yes, and if you wanna do other French things, then you'll stop talking," Monica told him. He got her gist.

"So what made you decide to come home?" Ross asked.

"Well," Mike said, looking at Phoebe. "We just felt it was time."

"Yea, and we missed you guys so much," Phoebe added.

"What about the triplets?" Joey asked. "Are you kicking them out of your apartment?"

"No," Phoebe replied. "Mike got us another place."

"Oh? Where?" Ross asked.

"Funny story..." Mike said.

 **Leslie**

She was hurrying around and trying to get dinner finished before Chandler and Frank came home. It had to be perfect. This was the dish she was going to present to her Aunt Monica and Monica's partner at the restaurant. Monica had called and told her she had a chance at working there with them if her dish was good enough. Leslie heard Frank's steps at the door.

"Holy crap," Frank said when he entered. "Something smells incredible in here."

"Really?" Leslie asked, popping her head out. "You think so?"

"I'm already drooling," he answered. "Can I eat right now?"

"It's still cooking," Leslie giggled. Her brother always knew how to make her laugh.

"I'm hoooome!" Channie called. "Wow, Les! I feel like I've just walked into a 5 star restaurant."

"Oh my God! Chandler!" Leslie shrieked. "Really?!"

"Dish it up! I wanna taste the amazing smell," Channie said, hopping up on the barstool beside Frank.

"It needs like 10 more minutes," Leslie said. She stirred and simmered as they chattered behind her. If it was as amazing as they were saying it was, then she might have a shot.

"You passed?!" Frank exclaimed. Leslie whipped her head around. Channie was red in the face but very happy.

"Congratulations!" Leslie shouted. She went around and hugged her sister.

"So now what?" Frank asked.

"I look for a job," Channie answered. She wasn't looking forward to that part. The only other thing she hated besides exams was interviews. It was a whole different avenue of life she was about to embark on. She looked around at her siblings and felt at peace and happy. Life was just getting good.

 **Sorry it's a shortie. I wanted to at least post something and not leave y'all hanging. There will be some more Robbie interaction in the next chapter ;)**


	6. Love in the Air

**Thank you for the reviews! You're all such lovely people. I hope you like this next chapter.**

Erica happened to walk by the window when she noticed movement across the street. She paused, watching. It looked like they were moving with all the boxes everywhere. She remembered her Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross used to live there before moving out to be closer to her parents. It was a nice place. She was pouring herself a tea when someone knocked on her door. She paused, wondering who it could be. She walked over to answer it.

"Hi!" her birth mom cried excitedly. Erica shrieked with joy and pulled her into a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?" Erica asked once they stopped hugging and laughing.

"I just had to come see your new place! I mean, I know I was already here, but that was so long ago," Erica Sr. "It looks amazing!"

"Sit, sit!" Erica Jr. gestured. "Coffee? Tea? Juice?"

"Oh my God you are so like your mother!" Erica Sr. laughed. "Monica was such a good hostess."

"So how are things?" Erica Jr. asked.

"They're great! I'm so busy with work, but I really wanted to see you guys. It's been too long," Erica Sr. said.

"Jack will love to see you! He's out with Lucy right now," Erica Jr. told her.

"Ooohhh! A girlfriend? He's such a cutie. I hope I get to meet her," Erica Sr. gushed.

"I'm sure you will. She's practically attached to his hip right now," Erica Jr. laughed.

"So what about you? Any prospects?" Erica Sr. prompted.

"Well..." Erica Jr. trailed off.

"There is! Who is he?" Erica Sr. demanded. "Is he cute? Is he sexy? Details!"

"He's all the above," Erica Jr. blushed. "He's the landlord here."

"Even better. Have you asked him over to 'help' with something yet?" Erica Sr. asked, giggling.

"No," Erica Jr. replied. "Emma is after him pretty bad too."

"Don't let her take him! You deserve a nice guy," Erica Sr. nodded seriously. Jack came bursting through the door then with Lucy. They had returned from their brunch.

"It's Mom number two!" Jack cried, coming over to hug Erica Sr. "Lucy! Meet my birth mom."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Lucy said, shaking her hand. "I didn't know Jack was in touch with you."

"Yea. We had an open arrangement where I could be involved if I wanted. We made it work," Erica Sr. shrugged. "I live in Ohio though, so I wasn't here full time. I haven't actually seen you guys in a few years."

"It's great to see you," Jack said. Erica Jr. nodded.

"I wish I could stay! I'm passing through. I have to be at a conference this afternoon, but I wanted to stop in," Erica Sr. said. She hugged them both again tightly.

"Come back soon," Erica Jr. said.

"I will. Absolutely. Gosh, you guys are so grown up!" Erica Sr. said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, have you guys seen...? Oh, hey," Joey said, stopping short after seeing Erica Sr. "Wow, I haven't seen you in...forever."

"Joey!" Erica Sr. cried. She hugged him tightly. "It's been too long, you're right! How are you? Still living the single's man dream?"

"Ah ha, yea," Joey replied nervously. He had always kind of had a soft spot for Erica Sr.

"Good for you! I'm living the same dream. Goodness, it's hard to find a decent guy out there! Anyway, I have to run, but it was lovely to see you all. Erica, keep me posted on that landlord!" Erica Sr. said, looking at her in mock sternness. Erica Jr. blushed. She didn't want Joey knowing about that.

"See ya," Joey said, waving as she left. He turned to Erica. "The landlord eh?"

"Don't even," Erica warned, turning to go back to her room. Jack guffawed.

"So have you seen my bat?" Joey asked.

"Why would I have your bat?" Jack asked back.

"I dunno. It's missing. I keep it for emergencies, like the time I thought your parents had been in trouble when they called me Bert," Joey explained.

"I don't understand..." Jack said.

"Oh. One time I tried to come in, and Chandler shoved me out the door and kept calling me Bert and telling me to go away. I thought someone was in here hurting them since our code word for danger was Bert, so I climbed up the fire escape with my bat. Turned out it was the social worker meeting with them about letting them be adopted parents, and I had slept with her and never called her back." Joey finished.

"Wow. Great story, but no, I haven't seen your bat," Jack said. "I have to get to work now, so I'll see you around." He grabbed his green apron and walked out with Lucy. Joey stood there thinking. Had he ever gotten his bat back? He was going to call Chandler and ask.

 **Chandler & Monica**

"Yes, Joe, I gave you back your bat," Chandler said into the phone. He rolled his eyes at Monica, who laughed. Her phone buzzed, and she checked it.

 **BM Erica visited** , Erica had written. Monica paused. Really? That was interesting. They hadn't really heard from Birth Mom Erica much lately.

 **M: Cool. Is she staying?**

 **E: No. Only here for conference. Just wanted to say hi.**

 **M: That was nice of her. How are you doing?**

 **E: Great. Gotta go though. Lots of work to do.**

 **M: Okay. Love you.**

 **E: Love you too. BTW, people leaving Uncle Ross' old apartment. Maybe let Emma know?**

Monica froze at this. She had forgotten to tell the twins about that.

 **M: Will talk to you later about it**

 **E: K. Ciao!**

"Good grief," Chandler said, hanging up with Joey. "I swear he's losing his mind sometimes."

"Why does he want his bat anyway?" Monica asked.

"He wants to play baseball," Chandler replied. "The guy can't hit anything or aim very well, so I don't know how that's going to work."

"Maybe it's a midlife thing?" Monica questioned. Chandler just shrugged. Joey had seemed aloof the last few times he had spoken to him. Maybe he was getting tired of the single life game and wanted to create a more settled lifestyle.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Monica asked, giving Chandler a look.

"Oh yes," Chandler agreed. "We are definitely, definitely still on for tonight." He came over and tipped her backwards, giving her a kiss and making her laugh.

"I'm bringing my A game," Monica warned.

"Oh, don't worry. My B game will be upgraded to an A game by tonight," Chandler promised. Monica laughed again. It was going to be such a good night.

 **Frank**

He was trying to stack cans of tomato juice properly when he heard someone call out his name. He turned, bumping a can accidentally and sending it flying, but he managed to catch it somewhat awkwardly before it hit the ground. He saw the source of the shout.

"Emma!" he said, surprised.

"Yes! I got a job here!" Emma told him. "You were right. The clothing department desperately needs some revamping. They loved me."

"That's...that's great," Frank said, beaming inside. He was so glad he could have helped her. The smile on her face was the most rewarding thing he'd ever gotten.

"So, what do you do here?" Emma asked.

"Mainly stock shelves. I don't do the tills much. They like to keep me invisible," Frank shrugged. He didn't mention the hazing that was still happening. This morning he had been sent in to the back to clean up 10 cartons of broken eggs. It had been very sticky. He had to ask for a new smock because someone had written "Big Loser" on the front.

"Oh, well, that's good," Emma said, not sure of what else to say.

"Yea, it is. I should get back to work though or else I'll get in trouble," Frank told her. It wouldn't be the first time. He had been helping a customer when his manager came and said he was talking to people for too long and too often. Frank suspected another coworker made it up.

"Okay. I'll um, see you later," Emma said, smiling. She walked back to the clothing department, leaving Frank standing there daydreaming for a moment. Then he turned back to his work.

"Oops, sorry," his coworker said, bumping into the pyramid he'd been working on. Cans went bouncing. The coworker left, sniggering, and Frank heaved a big sigh and set to work catching the rolling cans before they took some old lady out and he got sued.

 **Channie**

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked Ben. They were on the phone.

"I'm taking you out to dinner to celebrate you passing your exams and graduating," Ben said.

"That sounds nice," Channie replied.

"Yea I thought so. I'm pretty awesome at these kind of things," Ben joked.

"Well, I can't wait," Channie said. She really couldn't.

"What did your parents say when you told them?" Ben asked.

"Mom cried and screamed with joy. Dad kept whooping and shouting, 'That's my girl! That's my girl!'" Channie laughed. "He gets so excited."

"Aw that's nice," Ben chuckled.

"I gotta go though. Les wants me to help pick out her outfit for tomorrow. It's a big moment," Channie explained.

"Ah yes. The approval of the dish by Aunt Monica and Tess," Ben said. "I'm sure she'll pass."

"If she cooks what she made last night, she'll blow their minds," Channie said.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later. Wish Leslie good luck for me," Ben added.

"Will do. See you later!"

 **Rachel/Ross/Phoebe/Mike**

"Oh, wow," Rachel was saying as she wandered around the apartment. "It feels like we never left."

"I know," Ross agreed. He had missed the place. Other than the fact Monica and Chandler were farther away and Emma missed her cousins, they could have stayed here. It was sufficient enough.

"Hey," Phoebe said. "Look what I found." She held up a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"It's from you to Ugly Naked Guy complimenting him and talking about the apartment," Phoebe laughed. "He must have forgotten it when he left."

"Oh my God!" Rachel cried, snatching it from her. "Really? You wrote him a letter? Ross, you're such a nerd."

"Give me that!" Ross yelped, trying to get it. Rachel held it out of reach, still laughing.

"'Dear sir,'" she started reading.

"Rach, I'm begging you," Ross said.

"'I just wanted to give you these mini muffins and say that I have appreciated you being our neighbor across the street.'"

"Oh my God, Ross," Phoebe choked out through her laughter.

"'I really admire this beautiful apartment, and I was so hoping you would consider me to be the new owner,'" Rachel went on.

"Rach, please, stop," Ross begged.

"Keep going!" Mike urged. This was hilarious.

"'I have this feeling that it will create great memories and be the best place to call home. There's this girl I'm in love with, and I think she'd love to live here too one day...'" Rachel trailed off. She looked at Ross, who had covered his eyes by now.

"Go on," Phoebe said. "Who was the girl?!"

"'Her name is Rachel, and even though right now we're not together, I just know we will be. Call it a feeling, but it's also a feeling that this place will be where we decide to get back together. Maybe I'm crazy, but what is life without a little craziness? Please consider me. You won't regret it. Ross Geller,'" Rachel finished. She lowered the letter and stared at Ross.

"Wow," Mike said. "That's some letter." He took it from Rachel.

"Why did you write 'Freak' on the back?" Phoebe asked.

"I didn't," Ross replied.

"Oh," Phoebe said.

"Ross," Rachel started.

"Look, it was crazy," Ross said. "I really wanted this apartment, and I knew we would work out somehow. I just had a feeling."

"Yea, we got that," Mike laughed. Ross cut him a glare. Mike lowered his head and went to continue unpacking. Phoebe followed.

"But you said it would happen here, us getting back together. Ross, it did," Rachel said, thinking back to when she rushed inside from coming back from the airport and they professed their love for each other and decided to be together. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. That's what was so crazy," Ross said. "This place just gave me that feeling. I knew I had to live here."

"Wow. Ross, I love you," Rachel said, crossing the room and kissing him passionately. It was all so romantic.

"I love you too," Ross replied, hugging her tightly. Not a day went by where he regretted stripping down and hanging out with Ugly Naked Guy to get this apartment. It had started a chain of events that led him to where he was now.

 **Erica**

"Hey," Erica said suddenly. Jack had popped up from work to grab a quick lunch. His head was in the fridge when she called out. He banged his head in response.

"Ow!" he yelped. He stood up, rubbing his head. "What?"

"That's Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross," Erica said, pointing. "They're in the apartment across the street." Jack came over to investigate.

"It is," he agreed.

"But...?" Erica started.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed, seeing Phoebe and Mike appear beside them.

"When did they get home?!" Erica cried. She whipped out her phone and called her mother. There was no answer.

"Argh!" she said, annoyed.

"Guess it was a surprise?" Jack asked, shrugging. "I'm sure Mom will tell us what's going on eventually."

"I wanna know now!" Erica whined.

"Relax," Jack said. "We'll confront them later. I gotta get back to work. See ya."

"Bye," Erica called after him. She was confused as to why her mother didn't mention Phoebe's return in her texts earlier. Knocking interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in!" she shouted.

"Hey," Robbie said, opening the door.

"Oh!" Erica cried. She looked down at herself. Sweats and a ragged, paint splotched t-shirt. Awesome.

"Is this a bad time?" Robbie asked.

"Uhhh, no," Erica lied.

"You working?" he asked, gesturing to her shirt.

"Is it that obvious?" she laughed nervously.

"Kind of," he smiled. "You paint?"

"I do," she answered.

"Can I see?"

"Oh, it's not done yet," Erica told him.

"Next time then," he winked. She blushed.

"For sure," she agreed. "What's up?"

"I was wondering how your bathroom tap has been working," Robbie started. "I remember it was acting up just before the other tenants were given the boot."

"Oh, it's...fine?" Erica finished. "You can have a look."

"Thanks," Robbie smiled. She sat there staring at the bathroom door. Did he really come here for that? Or was he making something up just to see her?

"Looks great," Robbie said. "Anything else need fixing?"

"Nope," Erica replied.

"Good. Okay, so I guess I'll see you around," Robbie said slowly. He lingered by the door.

"Did you want a soda or something?" Erica asked. She sensed it was what he wanted.

"Actually, yea," Robbie said. "I forgot to grab something to drink earlier." He sat at the table while she grabbed him a pop. She sat across from him while he drank it.

"So, the tap huh?" Erica asked. "That was the best you could do?"

"Damn it," Robbie winced. "Was I that obvious?"

"So very obvious," Erica laughed.

"Well, you caught me," Robbie smiled. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"You wanted to see me then?" Erica asked.

"Yea. I mean, if that's okay. I'd really like to...um, go on a date with you sometime. If that's okay with you," Robbie added. "God, I suck at this."

"I'd love to," Erica answered.

"Great. That's...great," Robbie repeated. He winced again. "I really suck at this."

"I know this great Italian place," Erica said, reaching over and grabbing a pen. She started to write her number on his hand. "Call me when you make reservations." She added the restaurant name under her number. He stared at it for a moment.

"Thanks for helping me out," he laughed.

"Anytime. Call me," she smiled. He stood to leave.

"I certainly will," he promised. Erica blushed scarlet as he walked out the door. When he was gone, she couldn't help it. She squealed with excitement. She was going on a date!

 **Channie**

"This is wonderful, Ben," Channie said as they sat down to dinner. "How could you afford this?"

"My story was a hit. I got a bonus," Ben shrugged. "But you deserve this, so I would have coughed it up somehow."

"So gallant," Channie teased. They were really enjoying themselves when across the room she noticed someone.

"What?" Ben asked.

"It's Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler," Channie said. "They're so going to see us."

"And?" Ben asked. "What's the problem?"

"No problem. I just...am making an observation, that's all," Channie said.

"Nice coverup," Ben noted.

"Thanks."

Monica and Chandler passed them without seeing them. They were too into each other to notice anyone else.

"Oh, God," Channie said when they started making out.

"Yea," Ben winced. "That's a little much even for me."

"Let's just..." Channie gestured.

"Agreed," Ben nodded. They moved so their backs were to the couple. Ben shuddered. It was one thing to know his relatives did that kind of stuff. It was another to see it. They tried to not think about it for the rest of the meal. A banging sound made them both jump. Channie turned to see Chandler's face have an almost contorted look while Monica was looking sly about something and her hand was under the tablecloth.

"Can we...can we leave?" Channie asked. "I think she's giving him a...nevermind."

"Chan!" Ben yelped. "Don't tell me that!"

"Please?" she begged.

"After you," Ben gestured. They practically bolted out of the restaurant at high speed. Once they were outside, they burst into laughter.

"Shit!" Channie snorted. "That really ruined our evening."

"Not for me," Ben said, scooping her up into his arms, making her shriek with glee. He kissed her passionately.

"Let's get a room," Channie suggested.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ben nodded.

 **Leslie**

She was on her way to the Perk to sit and relax. Her nerves for tomorrow were sky high. She was almost frightened. What if she failed? This was her dream, and it was so important that she got this job. She shook her head, trying to eliminate the thoughts for now. She went to go inside the Perk when she saw Jack and Lucy standing at the doorway kissing. Leslie halted. It stung. It really did. She knew the whole thing was stupid. There was six years between them after all, but she couldn't change how she felt. She decided not to go in. She just didn't want to add that to her already tense feelings. Unsure of where else to go, she went to Erica's. At least there she could talk and get some reassurance.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I'm having so much fun writing this story :) I did the whole Erica Sr. and Erica Jr. thing cos I didn't know how else to write it, and apparently women can be called Sr. and Jr. if they wished. You learn something new every day!**


	7. Sibling Madness

"Sorry I'm home so early," Frank was saying as he opened the door. "What a horrid day. I almost broke my neck trying to fix a light today when the ladder got taken out from under me." He missed the scramble on the couch by Channie and Ben. In a panic, she shoved him off her so hard he fell off, hitting the floor with a thud. Channie was mortified. She knew they should have gone to either his place or a hotel, but he had wanted to see her apartment so badly, and she couldn't say no.

"What the...?" Frank said, turning to see Ben sprawled on the floor with his dress shirt untucked and looking extremely sheepish. Channie was sitting there with a rumpled looking dress and scratches on her neck from Ben's stubble.

"Hey, bro," Channie said casually. Frank stared at them both.

"Great place you got here," Ben added. He sat up slowly, fixing his shirt.

"Are you...?" Frank started. Channie got very red in the face. "You are!"

"Surprise," Ben said. He joined Channie on the couch and took her hand in his.

"When did...how did...what...I need to sit down," Frank said, grabbing for a chair. This was mind blowing. Ben and his sister?! How did he not see that one coming?!

"Frank, it's okay," Channie said, going to stand beside him.

"How long?" Frank asked finally.

"Six and half months almost," Channie winced. Frank gulped.

"S-six and a...seriously?! Why didn't you say anything?" Frank demanded.

"I wasn't ready," Channie said softly. She looked at Ben then, who nodded. "But I'm ready now."

"Obviously," Frank scoffed. "Do you mind?" He gestured at the top of her dress, which was still crooked. She yanked it straight, embarrassed.

"So, are we cool?" she asked. Frank snorted.

"I kind of have to be don't I? Does Mom and Dad know?"

"Not yet. I was going to soon," she promised.

"You better. Mom is gonna freak out," Frank warned her.

"I know! I'll take care of it," she said. "Leslie too."

"Good," he nodded. Women freaking out was not something he could handle very well.

"So, I'm gonna go," Ben said behind her.

"Oh, don't go," she said. "Frank's okay. Right, Frank?"

"Sure," Frank muttered.

"No, I think it's best I go. I'll see you tomorrow," Ben promised, leaning in to kiss her. Catching Frank's glare, he moved to kiss her cheek instead.

"Bye," Channie said as he went out the door. She turned to Frank.

"You're cool with this, right?"

"Oh, sure. Why wouldn't I be? Good 'ol Frank is cool with everything," he snarked, getting up and going to his room.

"Frank..." Channie tried. The knocking on her door cut her off. They both stared at it, wondering who it was. They didn't get a lot of visitors. Channie went over slowly and opened the door.

"HI!" Phoebe cried, Mike behind her.

"Oh my God!" Channie shouted. Phoebe came inside, and Channie threw her arms around her Aunt tightly. Frank hurried over to get in on it, and the three of them were a tangle of arms and heads. Channie hugged Mike after they broke apart.

"You're home early," Frank said, his stomach dropping. He knew what that meant. They were gonna have to move.

"We decided we'd had enough traveling," Phoebe explained. "We also really missed all of you here."

"We missed you too," Channie told her. She was also beginning to feel nervous about the situation. Where would they go?

"Sorry we didn't stop by sooner," Phoebe said, her and Mike going to sit down. "We just finished unpacking today."

"Un...unpacking?" Frank dared to ask.

"Yea. We got Ross and Rachel's old apartment across from Jack and Erica's," Mike chimed in. "We knew you guys were settled here and didn't want to uproot you."

"Oh...wow," Frank tittered nervously. "T-thank you!"

"Yes, thank you so much," Channie echoed.

"Where's Leslie?" Phoebe asked, looking around.

"I don't know. She didn't leave a note," Frank replied, frowning. He wondered where she was.

"It's okay. I'll see her soon anyway. We can't stay, but we wanted to say hi and let you know we were back," Phoebe smiled. They all hugged again.

"See you at the coffeehouse," Phoebe called before they left.

"See you," Channie parroted. She turned to look at Frank.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you find it odd that not too long after my nightmare about Uncle Mike dying they come home?" she asked.

"I'm sure that's got nothing to do with it," he scoffed.

"Hmm," she said. He went to his room, leaving her standing there thinking.

 **The Next Day**

Erica was humming to herself when her cell rang. She glanced at the screen and her heart almost stopped. It was Robbie!

"Oh. Oh God," she said, panicking. "What do I do? What do I do?!"

"You do realize that ringing phones are meant to be answered," Jack teased, looking at her from the kitchen table. It was almost noon, and he was going to work soon for a few hours. Gunther had caught on to his scouffie treat that he was giving Uncle Joey, but instead of getting mad, he was intrigued and was finding a way to market it.

"Shut up, shut up!" she shrieked at him.

"Geez, woman. Just answer it!" Jack ordered. She still didn't, so he went over and slapped her hand with his, making the phone go into the air where he caught it.

"JACK!" she screeched.

"Erica's phone," Jack said. Erica tried to get it off of him, but he held her away with one arm. "Hey, Robbie. Naw it's cool. She's just on the crapper."

"Oh. My. God," Erica gasped, dying from embarrassment. She fell to her knees, clutching her heart before landing face first on the floor. She would rather die than face Robbie ever again.

"I know right? Why doesn't anyone say that anymore?" Jack asked. He winked at Erica and gave her the thumbs up.

"I hate you," she mouthed. "I'm going to kill you."

"She would LOVE to," Jack said. "I will tell her. Thanks, man." He hung up and looked at her on the floor. "There. Was that so hard?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed. She scrambled to her feet, and the chase began. Jack was laughing and keeping ahead of her. Erica threw herself over the couch and landed on his back, bringing him down onto the floor. She managed to hook her fingers in his mouth to start pulling when the door was knocked on and then opened. They both froze and turned to face the door.

"I forgot to say what..." Robbie said, pausing and taking in the scene before him. "...time." Erica slid off Jack and stood there, mortified. "I figured I'd just come by and tell you since I was on my way downstairs. Everything all right here?"

"Just fine," Erica said in a whisper. "I'll see you...?"

"At six thirty," Robbie finished, still looking at Jack, who's shoulders were now shaking with laughter. "Tonight."

"Great," she said as calmly as she could. "See you then."

"Sounds good," Robbie smiled at her finally. "I'll leave you to killing your brother for embarrassing you."

"Thank you," Erica replied gratefully. Chuckling, Robbie left and pulled the door shut behind him. Erica counted to ten before whirling around.

"You're so dead," she threatened. Jack was up on his feet, and the chase was on again.

 **Emma**

Emma was rearranging a shelf of shirts when Chad approached her. Now, Emma rather liked Chad, and he kept giving hints that he liked her too. He was a box boy like Frank, but he was devilishly handsome and had a very attractive body.

"Hey, Dilemma," he said, grinning. She turned briefly to look at him.

"That's clever," she noted.

"Thanks. I worked on that all morning."

"I can tell," she smirked. Chad laughed nervously. "What can I help you with?"

"I really do have a dilemma," he mused.

"Oh? And what's that?" she asked.

"There's this really cute girl that started working here a few days ago," Chad started. "And I think she's kind of into me, but I don't know how to know for sure before asking her out and embarrassing myself in front of her if I'm wrong."

"That is a dilemma," Emma nodded. "Whatever will you do?"

"I was hoping you'd have some pointers," Chad answered a little sheepishly.

"Well, for starters, you could flirt a little," Emma said. "If she responds in kind, then you'll know she likes you."

"I think it's working," Chad grinned.

"Then you should ask her out," Emma smiled.

"Good advice. Hey, Emma?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to, Chad," Emma purred a little.

"Great. I'll pick you up tonight at six. Dinner okay?" he asked, nervous suddenly.

"Dinner is fabulous," she nodded. "I'll see you then." She wrote down her address and phone number for him.

"Awesome," he said, folding the paper and putting it into his pocket. "I'll see you later." He winked before going off back to work. Emma sighed to herself happily. Things were starting to look up.

 **Leslie**

She was sitting there watching Monica and Tess, Monica's chef partner, taste her dish. She couldn't tell by their faces whether or not they liked it. At least they didn't hork it out in disgust. That was a good sign.

"Give us a minute, Leslie, okay?" Monica said.

"Okay," Leslie answered, extremely nervous. She watched as they went to the other room and closed the door. She grabbed her head and started panicking. They hated it. They didn't know how to tell her. This whole excursion was a big waste of everyone's time. She tried really hard not to cry. What was she going to do now? Where could she even get a job? She had no skills other than cooking. Zero. Zip. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad.

"Hey, Leslie," Monica said, coming back with a smiling Tess.

"Yea?"

"You're in," Monica smiled.

"I'm...what?" Leslie asked, not hearing her correctly.

"You're in! We loved it. You have to teach us how to make it," Monica added. "We want to add it to our menu."

"Y-you do? Really? Oh my God! Oh my GOD!" Leslie was shouting now while jumping up and down. She flung her arms around Monica, tears in her eyes. Tess laughed in the background, so Leslie hugged her too even though she barely knew her.

"Welcome to Javu, kid," Tess said once released.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Leslie chanted. She was bursting with joy. She couldn't wait to tell her siblings!

 **Later-Joey**

"You going out tonight?" Joey asked, noticing Emma was all dolled up.

"I sure am," she nodded.

"Well, you look great," Joey complimented.

"Thanks!" She knew she looked great. It was her mother's dress after all. Then there was knocking at the door. Joey knew without her even saying anything that she wasn't quite ready, so he answered while she ran into the bathroom.

"Hi," Chad said. "I'm here for Emma."

"Hello," Joey said, not moving out of the way. He looked Chad up and down carefully. Chad shifted nervously on his feet.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I haven't decided," Joey answered.

"Look, sir, I'll have her home before 11. I swear," Chad added.

"No funny business," Joey warned him.

"None at all," Chad promised.

"I have a bat," Joey told him seriously. "And a haunted painting that comes alive at night and tries to steal your legs." He didn't have it in his apartment because it terrified the shit out of him, but he knew just where to find it.

"I s-swear. It's just dinner and maybe a walk," Chad said, holding up his hand. He was freaked out now.

"All right," Joey said, letting Chad in before Emma saw them conversing. He went over to his chair while Chad stood at the door. He never broke his stare though.

"Hey, you," Emma said, coming out of her bedroom. Joey wondered how she managed to get from the bathroom to her room without him noticing. Girls were so sneaky that way.

"Hey. You look beautiful," Chad said, smiling. He took her arm.

"Don't wait up!" Emma called. Chad looked nervously at Joey, who made the "I'm watching you" gesture.

"Oh, I'll be waiting up," Joey muttered as the door closed. He did not trust this Chad boy.

 **Monica & Chandler**

"You should have seen her, Chandler," Monica was saying as she changed. "She was so excited! I can't believe I got so lucky to have such an enthusiastic chef on my team."

"That's great," Chandler said. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, watching.

"And her dish! Wow! I have no idea where she got such talent! If she keeps this up, I might make her my co-chef someday," Monica praised.

"What about Tess?" Chandler asked.

"Tess made the plan to hang around for a little while until she was back on her feet to do her own thing," Monica explained. "She just needed a place to get her confidence back for a bit."

"I see. Well, it sounds like Leslie won't let you down," Chandler smiled. His wife was so beautiful. He couldn't help but admire her every time he looked at her.

"She won't. I have total faith in her," Monica said. She plopped down beside him on the bed. "What did you get up to today?"

"Oh, you know. Watched TV. Worked on my project a little. Thought about you," he added.

"Aww that's nice. I thought about you too," Monica said, kissing him. "Last night was fun."

"It was," Chandler agreed. He didn't mention Phoebe's niece had totally seen them going at it in the restaurant before tearing out of the building like her hair was on fire. It would have ruined the mood. He hoped the girl didn't have too many nightmares. He also noticed that Ben had been with her, so they were obviously going a little more public than before.

"Oh!" Monica cried, looking at her phone. "Erica has a date!"

"With who?" Chandler demanded.

"Robbie! The kids are texting me," she said, showing him. Chandler started laughing.

 **Erica: Mom! 911! Date with Robbie. What to wear?!**

 **Jack: OMG Mum just tell her what to wear!**

 **Monica: Try the black dress.**

 **Erica: Is Jack texting you? Don't listen to him. He totally embarrassed me!**

 **Monica: What did you do?!**

 **Jack: All I said was she was on the crapper when Robbie asked where she was...**

 **Monica: That wasn't very nice, Jack.**

 **Jack: I thought it was funny...**

 **Chandler: Good one, son.**

 **Monica: Chandler!**

 **Chandler: Sorry**

 **Jack: Thanks Dad.**

 **Jack: Mum, tell her to chill out. She's thrown her entire wardrobe into the living room**

 **Monica: Erica? Sweetie? You find something to wear yet?**

 **Erica: No! He's coming in 20 minutes! :O**

 **Monica: Black dress!**

 **Erica: You have it.**

 **Monica: No, I don't.**

 **Jack: I totally have the black dress in my closet. Lucy borrowed it...**

 **Monica: Give it to your sister!**

 **Erica: OMG Mum! Jack had my dress! Ew!**

 **Monica: Wash it!**

 **Erica: No time!**

 **Monica: Don't panic. Lucy always smells wonderful.**

 **Erica: Lucy wore it?! I'm gonna kill him...**

 **Jack: Mum! Erica threw a frying pan at my head...**

 **Monica: You had that one coming.**

 **Chandler: Son, clear out of there if you know what's good for you.**

 **Erica: HE'S HERE!**

 **Monica: Good luck! ❤**

 **Monica: What did she wear?  
Jack: Black dress with black heels. **

**Monica: Good.**

Monica and Chandler gave each other the look once their texting war was over.

"I hope she had a good time," Monica said.

"She will. Now, I really want to put my attention on you," Chandler said. He tipped her over, making her shriek with laughter before kissing her.

 **How will the dates go? You'll have to wait and see ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. First Dates

Jack was sitting on the couch holding a bag of peas to his brow where the handle of the frying pan had clipped him on its way past. He had never seen his twin so freaked out like that over a date before. Had she not been on a date before? Dates were super easy. In fact, Jack was waiting for Lucy to come over right now. He was working on a sudoku puzzle when the door was flung open.

"Jack!" Leslie shouted, making him jump, startled. He dropped his book and pen. Yes, he did his puzzles in pen much to Erica's chagrin. It made it that he had to be very sure of his answer, and he liked that feeling.

"What? What?!" Jack said, whipping his head around.

"You'll never guess what just...oh," Leslie stopped, seeing his head. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Just a little sibling war. Everything's fine," Jack replied. She came around the couch and sat beside him.

"Are you sure? It looks painful," she said, biting her lip. She wanted to touch it so badly in that affectionate way people in a relationship did with one another, but they weren't in a relationship, so it would be weird.

"What will I never guess?" Jack prompted, feeling uncomfortable with her gaze suddenly.

"Your mom let me join as a chef at Javu!" she shrieked.

"Wow! That's awesome," Jack said. "Congratulations." She hugged him tightly.

"I feel so honored," she said. She almost felt like crying as it was such an emotional moment.

"Hello," Lucy said, coming in. "What's going on?" She felt a little unnerved to see her boyfriend in the arms of another woman.

"Les here was just telling me the new job she got," Jack said, pushing her off. "She's very excited."

"SO excited!" Leslie added for good measure. She blushed, knowing what that must have looked like to Lucy, but then again, she didn't really care too much.

"That's great!" Lucy said. She joined them, placing herself in between Leslie and Jack, giving Leslie the all too familiar look of "back the fork off."

"Well, I wanted to share my news, and I did," Leslie said. "Everyone seems to be out tonight. Anyway, I'll, uh, see you around." She got up and left quickly before Lucy could kiss Jack in front of her.

"See ya," Jack said as she shut the door behind her. Leslie felt different tears forming in her throat. Joey stuck his head out into the hall for the 20th time that night since Emma had left. He was suspicious of any sound. He saw her standing there.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing," Leslie hiccuped, smiling weakly.

"I heard from Mon that you are gonna be working for her now," Joey said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, yes!" she said. "I'm so happy."

"Lucy in there?" Joey asked, gesturing.

"Yes," she nodded miserably.

"Come on," Joey said, opening the door wider. "I've got the Joey special. You can have some." She stifled a laugh. She knew from her Aunt Phoebe what the Joey Special meant. Two pizzas.

"You do eat more than just pizza, right?" Leslie asked hesitantly as she walked into his apartment.

"Of course!" he answered indignantly.

"Just wondered," she said.

 **Emma**

The date with Chad was going amazingly well. So well that Emma felt this guy could possibly be The One. They were on their walk now, and she noticed that Chad seemed anxious, looking at his watch.

"Are you bored with me already?" she asked, half laughing.

"No. I'm just worried your dad is gonna pound me if I bring you home late," he answered.

"Who, Uncle Joey? He's not my dad. He's not even my real uncle. He's just best friends with my dad," Emma scoffed.

"Yea, but he's big and scary," Chad pointed out. "I don't feel like dying before I get to take you on another date."

"There's gonna be another date?" she asked, feeling elated.

"Well, yea," Chad said, smiling. "If you want."

"I definitely want," Emma responded quickly.

"Good," he said, squeezing her hand.

 **Monica & Chandler**

Monica kept checking her phone that evening. She even peeked at it once while Chandler was trying to get her going, which earned her a joke about modern phone sex, which almost killed the mood.

"I'm just saying," Chandler said when she glared at him. "I'm right here. Why are you looking at your phone?"

"I thought I heard a text come in," she replied as if that was the most logical explanation ever.

"Why would you even want to talk to your daughter while we're trying to have sex?" Chandler asked, confused.

"It's a girl thing," she shrugged. "And I would have stopped to talk to her. I'm not disgusting." She really wanted to know how the date was going.

"Are we doing this or not?" he asked. She looked at her phone out of the corner of her eye. "Monica!"

"All right, all right, all right," she huffed, flipping it over so she wouldn't see it light up. She did her very best to shove all thoughts of Erica's date out of her head whilst they finished.

"Still got it," Chandler said, smirking to himself. Monica didn't answer. She was checking her phone. "Really? You can't even wait five minutes?"

"She hasn't written!" Monica said.

"That's because unlike you, she's putting all her attention on her man instead of someone else via the cell phone," Chandler scolded.

"I just..."

"...really want to know," Chandler finished. "I know. Mon, she'll write when she's done."

"I know," Monica echoed.

 **Channie**

"Hey, Mom," Channie said. She had decided to do this over the phone instead of in person. She was a little afraid of her mother's reaction.

"Hi!" Alice cried. "How are you? How is the job hunting going?"

"Oh, it's going," Channie replied. "Listen, um..."

"Your father is so proud of you! He used to think you guys would end up like him."

"There's nothing wrong with him."

"I know. He just feels he didn't live up to his potential," Alice said.

"He's great at what he does," Channie insisted.

"Yes, well. Anyway. What is it you want to tell me?"

"I...I have a boyfriend," Channie said, ripping the bandaid off. "We've been together for six and a half months." She waited for the explosion.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "Oh that's wonderful!"

"It is. It really is," Channie agreed. She was surprised her mother wasn't more upset about finding out now rather than earlier.

"When you're ready, we'd love to meet him," Alice said. Channie felt like she was missing something.

"You're not mad that I have dated him this long without telling you?" she asked, incredulous.

"No, dear. I understand. You wanted to be sure. Anyway, invite him to a family dinner sometime."

"I...I will," Channie agreed. They hung up without too much further conversation. She sat there stunned after. Her mother couldn't possibly understand why she was making sure Ben was a solid thing before introducing them. Channie hadn't told anyone about the boy she had loved who had almost destroyed her, not even Ben.

 **Erica**

She felt like she was in a dream. Dinner had gone so well. Robbie was the gentleman her mother would be so proud of. They talked about their childhoods, their parents, and their dreams. They laughed at each other's jokes. Erica felt that this guy sitting across from her was going to be the person she was spending the rest of her life with. She flinched again when her phone buzzed in her pocket once more.

"Your mom really wants to know how this date is going, huh?" Robbie asked, smiling.

"How do you know it's my mom?" she asked coyly. "Perhaps it's all the other men interested in dating me."

"Well," Robbie said dramatically. "Then if that's the case, I'd better up my game a little."

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked, resting her chin on her palm, looking at him.

"You'll have to just wait and see," he winked. He so badly wanted to kiss her then. She was just so beautiful. He resisted. This wasn't how he imagined kissing her for the first time, in a restaurant with people watching.

"Okay," she said, going a bit red in the face. Her phone buzzed again.

"You better get it or else she's gonna think I kidnapped you or something," Robbie teased. Erica blushed even more as she sent a quick reply to her mother telling her things were fine and for the love of God stop texting her.

 **Frank**

He was exhausted. His shift wasn't too bad. Nobody tried to accidentally kill him tonight. His feet were sore and his head was pounding, but all in all, it was a great time without his bully around. Frank propped his feet up on the back of the couch while lying on his back.

"Oh yea," he muttered. "Blood flow." His feet tingled with pain, but he was starting to feel his legs again.

"Hey," Leslie said, coming in. "What are you doing?"

"They say if you elevate your feet they won't pulse so badly," Frank answered.

"I can give them a rub for you," Leslie offered.

"All right."

"Where's Channie?" Leslie asked, moving to stand behind the couch and starting to rub Frank's feet.

"Out I think," Frank shrugged.

"Oh. She's out a lot," Leslie noted. Frank cringed. He didn't think Channie had gotten to telling Leslie yet. He knew his mother had been told from the text messages he had been getting all afternoon.

"So you got the job," Frank said, changing the subject. Leslie beamed.

"I still can't believe it!" she squealed.

"I don't mind taste testing just so you know," Frank said.

"Got it," Leslie said, nodding. Her phone bleeped then, causing her to check it.

"Secret boyfriend?" Frank asked, teasing.

"No," Leslie sighed. "Just Uncle Joey."

"What does he want?"

"Giving me an update on Emma and her date. They're still not back yet and it's almost 11."

"Emma's on a date?" Frank asked, trying to sound casual. Mentally he was beginning to stress out. How could she be on a date? He was so sure she knew he was into her. Didn't she? He had mentioned it, right? Maybe not.

"Yea," Leslie went on, oblivious to Frank's change in demeanor. "Some guy named Chad."

"Ch-Chad?" Frank spluttered, yanking his feet away and struggling into a sitting position. "Chad?!"

"Yea," Leslie said, giving him a strange look.

"She can't date Chad," Frank said firmly.

"She can date whoever she wants, Frank. It's a free country," Leslie scoffed.

"Not Chad," Frank said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Leslie called. The door slammed in response.

 **Joey**

He had his ear pressed up against the door as hard as he could get it. He had heard them talking and then go quiet. He knew what that meant.

"I'll see you later," Emma was saying as she opened the door. Panicked, Joey allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall by the door.

"I'll call you," Chad's voice said. Joey made a face. What a line. How many times had he used that himself? Emma gave a giggle and then closed the door. Then she saw Joey.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, startled. "What are you doing?!"

"I was getting a beer," Joey shrugged, showing her. He had managed to get one before she saw him. "Not my fault you almost careened the door into me."

"Are you still using word of the day toilet paper?" Emma demanded.

"Possibly," Joey bowed his head. It had been a gag gift from Chandler years ago, but then it kind of became a tradition.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were spying on me," Emma went on. She turned to go to her room.

"Pfft. Yea, sure," Joey scoffed. "Cos I don't have better things to do with my time." She ignored him, slamming her door. Joey went to go catch the kid down the hall, since he was five minutes past curfew. When he opened the door, however, he came face to face with Frank.

"Whoa!" Joey yelped.

"Is Emma here?" Frank demanded.

"In her room. Why?" Joey asked.

"I need to talk to her," Frank insisted.

"It's about the date isn't it?" Joey pressed.

"How did you know?" Frank asked, surprised.

"Look, I'm more intuitive than people think," Joey started.

"Word of the day toilet paper?" Frank asked.

"Yea," Joey agreed, getting off track. Then he shook his head. "Look, Frank, you can't just attack her for dating someone. Trust me, it won't get you any points."

"Whatever do you mean?" Frank asked.

"Oh come on," Joey said. "I know you like Emma. Just like Leslie likes..." he trailed off. Frank looked at him curiously. "Nevermind. The point is, I know you like Emma. You can't just get all up in her face about dating Tag."

"Chad," Frank corrected.

"Tag, Chad, whatever," Joey dismissed. The kid kind of reminded him of Tag anyway. Doofusy looking. "Anyway, just trust me on this one, okay? Don't confront her about it."

"How can you be so sure?" Frank asked.

"I have three best friends that are girls. Trust me, I know," Joey nodded somberly. The wind had left Frank's sails by now anyway.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll let it go."

"Good," Joey said, clapping him on the shoulder. "See ya." He shut the door in Frank's face.

 **Erica**

They were walking back to her apartment when Frank rushed past them on the stairs.

"Frank?" Erica called, confused. What was he doing here? Frank didn't answer. "Weird."

"Maybe it wasn't him," Robbie offered.

"Maybe," Erica echoed. They were at her door now.

"So," Robbie said, fiddling with his hands.

"So," Erica repeated.

"Tonight was really great," Robbie said, smiling.

"It was," Erica agreed. This was it, she thought. He was so going to kiss her. He had that look in his eye. Then...

"Whoa, geez," Jack said, opening the door and seeing them there. "Gross alert. Dude, not cool." Erica felt like she was going to explode.

"Just saying good night, Jack," Robbie said. He was embarrassed too.

"Okay, cool," Jack said. "Erica, a moment?" He pulled her inside.

"Bye," Robbie called. Erica waved at him before the door shut.

"What?" Erica hissed when they were inside.

"So, how'd your date go?" Jack asked. Erica blinked at him in disbelief. Then she shoved him hard into the couch, making him fall backwards and land heavily on the floor on the other side. She stomped to her room.

"Good talk," Jack said, wincing. He knew Erica was super pissed at him, but he didn't want Robbie kissing her until he was sure they were going to at least date for a while. Nobody was going to kiss his sister then never have anything to do with her again. Not on his watch.

 **Channie**

"This was fun," Ben said. He was dropping her off after their last minute date.

"It was," Channie agreed. She had told him about telling her mom about him, but she didn't mention the other part.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"I can tell there's something wrong," Ben pushed.

"Okay, fine. Mom wants you to come for dinner," Channie caved.

"I'd love to," Ben said, feeling excited.

"You say that now, but you might feel differently after meeting them," Channie said.

"I doubt it. You're parents sound great whenever you talk about them," Ben responded.

"Awww," Channie said. "You're cute."

"I try," Ben smiled. They were at the door now.

"Good night," she said, receiving a kiss in return.

"Frank?" Leslie asked, opening the door. "Oh! Wow. Channie. So sorry...wait, Ben?" She stared at Ben, confused.

"Oh, right," Channie said. "Leslie, I'm dating Ben."

"You're dating Ben," Leslie repeated. "Since when?"

"Haha," Ben laughed. "Ben since when."

"Shut up," Channie said, smacking him.

"Seriously. When?" Leslie asked again.

"Six and a half months ago," Channie replied, wincing.

"Well thanks for telling me," Leslie said, turning and leaving.

"I'll fix it," Channie said to Ben, who was still chuckling to himself.

"I know you will. I'll call you," Ben added before leaving. Then Channie went to talk to her sister about why she had kept it all a secret. It took some convincing, but eventually Leslie came around. Channie was very grateful her sister wasn't one to hold grudges very long. She went to bed feeling relieved that her secret was now out. Now, if only she could tell Ben that she loved him.

 **I may be sporadic on updating just with the personal issues that have come up in the past few weeks. I will keep writing though when I can. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Worries

Frank felt like his blood boiling when he was at work the next day. He looked over from what he was doing to see Chad over there with Emma being all cutesy and kissing her. He wanted to vomit. He forced himself to focus on the shelf he was stocking. He helped a little old lady by reaching the top shelf. He pondered as to why stores always had these high shelves and put things that people always used on the top. Top shelves should be for stuff that is rarely needed.

"What up, Sinatra?" Chad's voice said, sneering. Frank was brought back to the present abruptly.

"Working," Frank answered tersely. He had made the mistake of singing to himself one time when he thought he was alone, and it earned him the name Sinatra. It was better than some of the others Chad called him.

"Sure you are," Chad chortled. He banged into Frank as he walked past, knocking Frank into the shelf. He turned to see if Emma had seen, and she had not. Her face was buried into her work. He could tell by the back of her head that she was smiling. Uncle Joey was right about that. He'd seen the demonstration before. Frank grew angry then. He went to go after Chad and tell him off, but he paused when he heard laughter and gloating voices. He hid and listened.

"Did you score?" Jamie asked. He was another bully Frank tried hard to avoid.

"Naw not yet. I'm buttering up her real nice before I do that," Chad answered. Frank clenched his fists.

"Can't believe you got her first," Dean muttered. Dean wasn't as much of a bully, but he sure didn't intervene whenever he witnessed it.

"You just gotta have balls, man," Chad told him. "We'll date a few times, have a little sex, and then she's all yours."

"That's cold," Jamie laughed.

"Eh. I'm not into serious relationships," Chad said. "Besides, I think she's too high maintenance for me anyway." The voices moved away, and Frank was left standing there feeling rage. He worked to calm his breathing like he'd been shown to do. He turned and went back to his shelf, looking over at Emma. She was gone, and he wondered how he was going to tell her what he had heard without her getting angry and calling him a liar.

 **The Perk**

"Wait, Emma was on a date?" Rachel asked, surprised. She, Ross, Monica, and Chandler were at the Perk with Joey, listening to him explain.

"Yea. I didn't like him," Joey said, crossing his arms.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," Rachel said, hurt. Ross patted her leg.

"Maybe she wanted to see how it went first before telling you," he suggested. Rachel just glared at him.

"Erica had a date too," Monica chimed in.

"See?!" Rachel said to Ross. "Erica tells her mother about her dates!"

"All right," Ross replied, holding his hands up.

"Anyway," Monica went on. "It apparently went great until Jack interrupted them at the door."

"Oh boy," Joey laughed.

"It was intentional, or so Erica says. She was furious. I hope those two are gonna be okay living together," Monica fretted.

"They're siblings. Don't you remember all the fights you had with Ross?" Chandler asked.

"Yea. Remember when Ross was practically living in our apartment when we were dating?" Rachel piped up. "It was a nightmare! You guys fought so badly!"

"I remember," Monica said.

"Oh yea," Ross said at the same time.

"Anyway, I think they'll sort it out," Rachel reassured her.

"If not, Jack could come live with me and Emma could go across the hall," Joey offered.

"I don't think it'll come to that," Monica laughed. She had faith her children would work it out.

"Hey, where is Phoebs?" Joey asked, looking around. He thought she was coming to meet them here.

"I...I don't know," Monica answered, puzzled.

"They're probably getting reacquainted with New York," Chandler shrugged.

"In what way?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno," Chandler said. "I don't even know why I said that."

"You're slipping in your old age," Ross snorted.

"I am not!" Chandler argued.

"Should we call her?" Rachel asked, ignoring them as they continued to bicker.

"I don't know," Monica said.

"I haven't seen her since she first got back," Joey said.

"I hope she's all right," Rachel worried.

"You're just upset cos you can't steal anymore of my jokes cos I have none!" Chandler was saying now.

"You-" Ross started.

"Oh my God, do NOT start that again!" Monica ordered, glowering at them. They cowered.

"Hey y'all," Jack said, coming up behind them.

"Oh, oh!" Joey said, getting excited. "I'll have a scouffie!"

"Sorry. We're fresh out," Jack replied.

"What?" Joey whined, his face falling.

"It's become a big hit, and Gunther can't keep up with the orders," Jack shrugged.

"Not even an uffie?" Joey asked.

"Nope. Barely even an uff."

"Well, now what am I gonna do?" Joey complained.

"Eat a muffin like a normal person?" Chandler suggested.

"It's not the same," Joey sighed, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, man," Jack apologized. He looked at the others. "Anything?"

"A tea," Rachel said.

"Coffee," Monica added.

"I'm good," Ross nodded.

"Dad?" Jack asked.

"I'm thinking," Chandler replied. Jack folded his arms, waiting.

"Five seconds and I bring you whatever I think of," Jack warned.

"Coffee," Chandler said weakly.

"Great! K, I'll be back," Jack promised.

"I remember working here," Rachel said, reminiscing.

"I'm sure a lot of people do," Chandler told her. She had been notorious for making a lot of errors.

"Aww that's sweet," Rachel smiled at him. He left it alone.

"Two coffees and a tea," Jack said, handing them their mugs.

"Where's your sister?" Monica asked him.

"Upstairs working. She's not really talking to me right now," Jack answered, shrugging.

"Well, it was a jerk thing to do, interrupt her goodnight kiss," Rachel said.

"I didn't know they hadn't done it already!" Jack insisted. He avoided Rachel's gaze after that. Joey was still sitting there looking desolate, so Jack went to the back and got inventive again. He came out shortly after with a new dish. Joey eyed it curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A dawnie," Jack answered. Joey picked up the danish/brownie gingerly. Jack had molded the brownie between two pieces of a cherry danish. The cherry filling was spread across the brownie.

"Maybe you should work at Javu," Monica mused. "We could use your creativity there."

"Ehh. It just comes to me," Jack dismissed. "It's not something I want to do for a living."

"This is amazing," Joey groaned. He was licking his fingers, which were covered in cherry filling.

"Good," Jack nodded, moving to leave. Joey grabbed his arm.

"Do not tell Gunther," he warned. "I don't want you to 'run out.'"

"We really did run out, Uncle Joey," Jack told him. Joey just snorted and released him.

"Bye, honey," Monica called. Jack lifted an arm in a wave as he walked behind the counter.

"Don't embarrass him," Chandler admonished her.

"Oh like he's embarrassed," Monica scoffed.

"Well, we should get going," Ross said. He stood up with Rachel following suit. "Maybe we'll pop in to see Emma before we head home."

"See you later," Monica said, getting up to hug them.

"So," Joey said after they were gone. "What are we gonna do about Emma's boyfriend?"

 **Phoebe and Mike**

Mike came in quietly. Phoebe was waiting on the couch for him. He wouldn't let her go with him, so she had waited all day anxiously for the news.

"Well?" Phoebe asked.

"I failed," Mike answered. She gasped, covering her mouth. He moved to sit beside her quickly and grabbed her hands in his.

"What happens now?" Phoebe asked.

"I get more tests done. Phoebe, it's gonna be all right. My Dad went through this same thing, and they gave him 10 years, but he surpassed that by a lot," Mike reassured her. "He was a lot worse too. Technology has changed. Medicine has changed. I'll be all right."

"You better be," Phoebe warned. "I can't live without you."

"You won't have to," Mike promised. He kissed her gently. Phoebe felt sick. Ever since her dream, she had had a weird feeling about Mike's health, so she forced him to see a doctor and have a stress test. This was what he had failed today.

"I'm going with you next time," she told him, her voice muffled by his chest.

"That's fine," he nodded.

"We're cleaning up our diets," Phoebe went on. "And we are exercising more."

"Doc told me to not exercise hard right now," Mike explained. "But if I'm cleared, then yes, we will."

"Did he say it was coronary heart disease for sure?" Phoebe asked.

"No. He's not jumping to conclusions until I have the cardio catheterization done," Mike answered. "Don't fret. It's just a precaution."

"That's like telling me not to play Smelly Cat at Central Perk," Phoebe said, looking at him. "I'm going to worry."

"Well, I'm confident it'll be fine," he smiled.

"I hope so," Phoebe sighed.

 **Channie**

She was sitting at a cafe reading when the pang of worry and fear went through her. She put down her book, concentrating on the feeling. Of all of them, she was the one with the most connection to her Aunt Phoebe. She wondered what was wrong. She packed up and made her way to their apartment, determined to find out what was wrong. She knocked, but no one answered. She could hear muffled crying on the other side, and this made her scared.

"Aunt Phoebe!" she called, pounding harder. Phoebe finally opened the door, her eyes very red and her face blotchy.

"What?" she asked.

"Something's wrong," Channie said. "I don't know how I know, but I just do. Tell me." Phoebe burst into tears again but let her in. Channie stood in the entrance wringing her hands. Phoebe got a hold of herself and moved to the couch and sat down. Channie hovered in front of her.

"Your Uncle Mike possibly has a heart condition," Phoebe told her. "It might be nothing, but they're taking precautions. I'm just stuck thinking about what could go wrong."

"That's awful," Channie said, sitting down beside her. She thought about her nightmare. She could still feel Phoebe's panic.

"Your Uncle is determined he'll be fine," Phoebe said. "So I have to believe that. He'll be fine."

"Medicine has come a long way," Channie said, echoing Mike's earlier statement.

"I know. That doesn't stop me from worrying about it," Phoebe sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Channie asked.

"No. Not really. You can, however, tell me about the deal with Ben," Phoebe said, cracking a small smile. She'd take anything to get her mind off of Mike's heart right now.

"Oh, that," Channie said. "Well, it's something."

"I want details," Phoebe ordered. Channie obliged. If this was how she could help, then she'd tell her aunt everything. Everything except her teenage trauma that is.

 **Erica**

She had paint all over her hands and arms. She was examining her painting carefully, tongue poking out the side of her mouth. She wasn't sure if she was happy with it or not.

"Erica?" Emma called, coming into the apartment. Erica looked up.

"Yea?"

"Oh, you're painting," Emma noted. "That's cool." She flopped onto the couch, watching.

"What do you want?" Erica asked. Her cousin was okay, but most times she annoyed her to no end, especially with the whole trying to take Robbie thing.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the amazing date I had last night," Emma smiled. Her parents had just left, and her mother had been a little upset that Emma hadn't told her about her date.

"Oh?" Erica asked. Her heart lifted. Perhaps Emma had moved on?

"His name is Chad. He's so cute, and he's such a gentleman," Emma gloated. "I honestly didn't think they made men that way anymore."

"Well, that's good," Erica nodded. She felt immense relief. Emma picked up the sudoku puzzle book that was on the table and started working on it.

"Who uses pen?" she muttered, looking at it.

"So, are you gonna see him again?" Erica asked.

"Oh yes. Tomorrow night actually," Emma said. She furrowed her brow, working on the puzzle.

"Where are you going?"

"To see a movie," Emma answered absently. Erica stopped asking questions. After a few moments and becoming frustrated, Emma put down the book and focused her attention on Erica.

"So how's Robbie?" Emma asked her. Erica flinched, hoping Emma didn't see her do it.

"He's good," Erica replied.

"You been on a date yet?"

"Actually, yes," Erica nodded. Emma sat up straighter.

"Seriously?!"

"Yea. Last night."

"Wow! That's...great," Emma said. She felt a twinge of jealousy. She still liked him of course. "Are you going to go out again?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Erica shrugged.

"Hmm well if you need any tips, let me know," Emma said.

"I know how to date," Erica said, affronted.

"Okay, sure," Emma laughed. "Well, I should get going. I'm meeting some friends to shop."

"Have fun," Erica said absently. She felt a little annoyed her cousin didn't invite her to do things with her, but then again, Erica didn't think she could handle hours with Emma at a time. Once her cousin left, she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Jack came in the door then. He kicked off his shoes, grabbed an iced tea and plopped onto the couch.

"Hey," he said, looking at his puzzle book. "Who messed with my puzzle?"

"Emma," Erica answered. Jack looked at her suspiciously. "It was!"

"All right," Jack said. He exhaled loudly. Emma sure had damaged the good progress he'd been making. He'd have to get his white out.

"How long did you wait until you asked Lucy on another date?" Erica asked suddenly. She waited for his answer.

"Like, a day," Jack answered. "I didn't want to risk her going off with another guy." He was surprised she was talking to him again, but he didn't complain.

"Oh," Erica said, wilting.

"Relax. Robbie's into you. He'll call," Jack reassured her. He better, Jack thought, or else there'd be hell to pay.

"I am relaxed," Erica said. It wasn't true. She was incredibly tense, and it was affecting her brush strokes. Her painting looked like a madman went at it.

"Try harder," Jack told her, carefully whiting out the errors Emma had made.

"Shut up," Erica snapped. She put her earphones in. She wasn't in the mood to listen to him right now.

 **Leslie**

"That's it," Tess was saying. "Great! You're a pro at this." Leslie beamed with pride. It was her first day at work, and she felt she was nailing it. Monica wasn't working, so it was just her and Tess.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me work here," Leslie said.

"And for the fifth time, we're glad to have you on board," Tess smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited," Leslie blushed.

"It's all good. It's nice to have excitement around here for a change," Tess mused.

"Oh," Leslie said, sensing Tess was referring to her own lack of excitement. "Everything okay?"

"Yea. When you've been doing this for so long, you kind of get tired of it, you know?" Tess said. Leslie didn't know. She was still new at it all.

"I hope I don't," Leslie said, worried.

"I think you'll be fine," Tess reassured her. "Okay, come on, let me show you how to do our signature dish." Leslie was immersed in her work. It did not stop her from catching the eye of the handsome boy who was flipping meat on the grill down the counter from her. Yes, things were definitely looking up.

 **Monica & Chandler**

"I just got off the phone with Phoebe," Monica said, sitting down next to Chandler. He was concentrating on his phone. He looked up at her, catching her tone.

"And?"

"Mike could be sick," Monica told him in a hushed voice.

"With what?" Chandler asked, getting panicked.

"Heart disease. Phoebe said he's getting more tests done, that he thinks it's nothing. Chandler, I'm worried," Monica said, squeezing his hand.

"If it's something, then they caught it early," Chandler reassured her. "Doesn't something bad usually happen before they notice a problem?"

"I don't know. I just feel so bad for Phoebe. She's upset."

"Well, we can be there for them, but other than that, there's not much we can do but wait," Chandler said.

"I know. Honey, maybe you should lay off the potato chips?" she suggested. He looked at her.

"All right," he agreed. "If that will make you feel better."

"It will," she nodded. When you hear about someone having a heart problem, potential or not, it made you re-evaluate everything.

 **Channie**

"So when am I meeting your parents?" Ben asked. They were at his apartment, and Channie had finished telling him about Mike. They had been in a somber silence since until Ben decided to change the subject.

"Soon," Channie sighed. "Are you sure you want to go through with that?"

"Of course!"

"I will arrange it then," she told him. He kissed her fingers. He could sense her mind was not with him right now.

"It'll all be okay, Chan," he said. She looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," he smiled. "Trust me." Channie wanted to desperately, but sometimes trust was hard for her to do. She tried to empty her mind of it when he moved in to kiss her.

 **Robbie**

He was nervous. He wanted to call her, but he didn't know if it was too soon. He didn't want to appear desperate, but he also didn't want to look like he wasn't into her either. Man, dating was hard. He was working on a door hinge when his phone buzzed. He looked at it.

 **Had fun last night :)** Emma had written him. He grinned to himself. That was his cue right there.

 **I did too. Wanna hang out later?** He held his breath, waiting. Her text couldn't come fast enough.

 **Sure!**

 **Great. I'll come by around 7?**

 **Sounds good. See you then :)**

"Yes," he said to himself, excited. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

 **Just to be clear,** **nobody** **is going to die. I don't want to make this a sad story. I just felt I needed to follow up on the dream thing since I mentioned it a few times. Also, it's a reflection on what my past month was like, and there was a good ending to that. So no fretting about Mike! As always, I enjoy hearing your thoughts :)**


	10. Meet the Parents

"It's The Line Backer!" Joey shouted at the TV. Man, it was SO obvious.

"I'd like to solve," the woman on the TV said. "The Lone Ranger." Everyone cheered as it came up on the board as correct.

"Yea right," Joey muttered. It was like the whole Count Rushmore thing. Wheel of Fortune must just decide which answer to go with depending on what the person said. He sighed and flipped it off. He was craving a dawnie, but it was very late, and he knew the Perk was closed. He sat there in the dark pondering what he could get to eat at this time of night. He heard fiddling at his front door then, and he leaped up and grabbed the frying pan off the stove, holding it like a weapon. His door opened, and a stumbling figure fell through it cursing.

"Emma?" he asked.

"Aahh!" she screamed at his voice. She flicked the light on to reveal him standing there holding a frying pan.

"What the hell are you doing coming in at..." he looked at his watch, "almost one thirty am, huh?"

"Jist having shum fun," she slurred.

"Have you been drinking?" he demanded.

"Nooooo," she denied. Then she burst into giggles.

"Oh sweet Lord," Joey muttered. He went over to her. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." He led her across the floor carefully and she tripped multiple times getting there. She fell face first onto her bed, and Joey left her there like that. He shut her door and stood there wondering if he should tell her parents. Then again, she was an adult. He just hoped she hadn't gotten into too much trouble.

 **Erica**

Sleep was just not coming to her. She couldn't stop smiling to herself and blushing in the dark. Robbie had finally kissed her earlier, and the whole experience had been amazing. Sure she had kissed a guy before, but not like this. She closed her eyes and relived it again, feeling that sensation when he leaned in and cupped her face. It had been so lovely. The only blip in the evening was when Emma had come into the restaurant with who she presumed to be Chad, and she had kept staring over at Robbie. Erica was glad Robbie didn't look back, but it still had bothered her. Emma had proceeded to drink then, and Erica wondered how her night had ended. Her phone lit up then, and she frowned, wondering who was writing her this late. She rolled over to check it.

 **Still thinking about it** Robbie had written. Erica giggled to herself. So he couldn't sleep either.

 **Me too :)  
**

 **It was amazing.  
**

 **Totally ;)  
**

 **When can I see you again?  
**

 **Meet me on the roof.  
**

 **Now?!  
**

 **Yes!  
**

Erica pulled herself out of bed and threw on some clothes. She crept out of her bedroom and the apartment with stealth. She was the first one on the roof. There was a small breeze, but it wasn't cold enough for a jacket. Summer was around the corner.

"Hey," Robbie said, coming out the door. She turned and smiled at him. It was light enough to see his face.

"Hi," she replied.

"So the roof huh?" he teased.

"Of course! I hear that's where my Uncle Joey taught your Dad how to ballroom dance," Erica said, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh my God!" he laughed. "I forgot about that!"

"If it has my uncle's stamped approval for a romantic atmosphere, then I'm okay to use it," she went on. Robbie came up to her then.

"Luckily for you, my Dad taught me how to dance," he told her.

"You'll have to show me how," she responded.

"I'm okay with that," he smiled. "Any reason to hold you close is enough for me." Erica blushed inside. He took her hands then and showed her how to dance. Erica kept laughing as she screwed up the moves constantly. She didn't care though. Neither did he. After a while they wound up just kissing each other ferociously and forgetting that the world around them even existed.

 **Channie**

She groaned and got up. There was no use in trying to sleep when you were just staring at the damn ceiling. She shuffled out into the living room and sat on the couch, rubbing her neck. It would hurt when she was anxious, and she was really anxious right now. Tomorrow she was taking Ben to meet her parents, and she was freaking out. She hadn't really had a serious relationship that was healthy before. Images of Jake crowded her mind suddenly, and she was too late at blocking them. His leering face made her cry and gasp for air. She hadn't told anyone about him because he had been older than her by eight years, and she was only 16. She had been so sure she'd loved him. Then his true colors came out after five years of being on again off again. She squeezed her eyes tight and willed it all away, and slowly, it did. She made him a tiny, minuscule dot in the farthest corner of her brain, and then she could survive another day without bringing it to the forefront. She fingered the scar on her abdomen absently. Ben had asked her where that had come from, and she had told him a story about how she had leaned on broken glass trying to climb into a window at some abandoned building she and her friends had wanted to check out. She couldn't tell him the truth. She didn't know if she ever could. It would be admitting she was weak, and that was just not something she was willing to ever do. She could thank Jake for that attitude.

 **Emma**

She awoke around five a.m. and didn't know where she was. Then her room became clear, and she knew she had made it home safely. She sat up, groaning. Her head was pounding. Had she gotten drunk? She struggled to remember. Flashes of images went through her mind. Her seeing Robbie with Erica. Her feeling jealous. Chad being angry that she wasn't paying attention to him. Chad telling her to go home. Her trying to open the damn door...  
"Oh man," Emma moaned. She had upset Chad! She had let her jealousy take over and ruin their date! She needed to fix it. She started to get up before realizing how early it still was. He'd be asleep like a normal person. She fell down onto her back and covered her face with her hands. She also needed to apologize to Erica. She had been a real bitch. What was wrong with her?! She could fix this. She could. She would.

 **Frank**

He was in the back getting ready to go out when he heard the voices. He paused, listening.

"So, did you get lucky?" Jamie was asking.

"Nope. Bitch got hammered. Kept yammering on about some guy named Robbie. I tried to get her in the mood, but she just wouldn't let it go," Chad complained.

"That blows, man," Jamie laughed.

"All in good time. I expect she'll come apologize and cry about how horrible she was, and then she'll ask what she can do to make it up to me, and I'll tell her what I want," Chad explained. "It's perfect really. Guilt sex is pretty good too."

"Damn, man!" Jamie chortled. "Wish I was as good as you."

"You'll learn, my padawan," Chad laughed. They moved away, and Frank couldn't hear them anymore. He felt sick. He had to talk to Emma. She wasn't due to come in until later. He hoped he could catch her before she saw Chad.

 **Ross & Rachel**

"Seems our daughter got drunk last night," Ross said, looking at his phone. Joey had texted him.

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yea. She came in at one thirty in the morning," Ross went on. "Joey put her to bed."

"Oh, Emma," Rachel moaned. "Should I talk to her?"

"Maybe don't? It might just embarrass her. She is 22 after all."

"I guess. Man, we used to do stupid things like that at her age didn't we?" Rachel laughed.

"Oh totally," Ross grinned. "She has a brain. I'm sure right now she's vowing to herself she'll never get that loaded again."

"Should I give her a hangover tip?"

"Nah. Let her suffer through it," Ross replied. "That's a lesson in itself."

"Hmm okay," Rachel said. She pulled out her phone when Ross had gone upstairs.

 **Bananas** she texted Emma. She didn't know why, but they always worked for her.

 **Thanks Mom** Emma wrote back. She knew what she was referring to, Rachel was fairly confident.

 **Monica & Chandler**

"Erica is in love," Monica commented having just finished reading the novel her daughter had sent her.

"Oh, really?" Chandler asked. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Yes. Turns out Treeger's son is 'ah-MAZ-ing,'" Monica quoted.

"Huh," he replied.

"Chandler," Monica said.

"What?"

"Our children are going to fall in love. You have to be okay with that," she laughed.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You don't have to. It's all over your face. I know you want to protect Erica from men, but she's gonna do it anyway, and you should be supportive," Monica chided.

"It's just...she wasn't that interested during high school, and I thought I got lucky," Chandler explained. Monica laughed out loud.

"She was busy with her studies! She had no time for boys. She's now 20 and finding someone who is responsible and not whimmy," she told him.

"I just want to keep her at, like, age six," Chandler said. "She was so little and innocent..."

"They grow up, Chandler," Monica said softly.

"I know."

"She'll be all right. Now, let's hurry up and get going. We are supposed to meet Phoebe and Mike remember?"

"Yea." Chandler watched as Monica finished getting ready. He didn't know how to explain how he was feeling.

 **Channie**

"Stop worrying," Ben said, placing his hand on her jiggling leg. They were at a restaurant waiting for her parents to arrive for lunch.

"Easy for you to say. I already met yours," she commented.

"I wasn't nervous then either. You're a great girl. I knew they'd love you," he smiled.

"I don't think it matters if you're a great guy or not. My parents are...oh my God, there they are," she said, seeing them.

"Good luck," he said, teasing.

"Hello!" Alice called, swooping in and hugging Channie. Frank leaned over to shake Ben's hand. Alice gave him a hug too while Frank hugged Channie. Then they all sat.

"So," Alice said. "You and Ben. Wow that's really something." She giggled in that way that Channie knew meant she was nervous.

"Yup," Channie nodded.

"So, so, is it like...serious?" Frank asked in his jittery voice.

"We think so," Channie nodded, looking at Ben, who was suddenly at a loss for words. She nudged him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "It's serious."

"Oohh," Alice crowed. "We're so happy for you!"

"Really?" Channie asked, surprised.

"Of course! Sweetie, we were so worried you weren't going to meet anyone," Alice explained. Channie blushed at this.

"Yea," Frank laughed.

"So, Ben, what do you do?" Alice asked.

"I'm a journalist. I write for a paper," Ben replied.

"Ohhh wow!" Frank squealed. "Hey, hey I have a story you could write!"

"Oh my God, no, Dad," Channie tried to cut in.

"Oh yea?" Ben asked, intrigued.

"Yea! Like, restaurants should have figured out how to put all their condiments in one dispenser, right? I mean, it would give you more room on table!" Frank laughed. He gestured to their table.

"Huh," Ben said. Channie covered her eyes with her hand. Her dad could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Oh, oh honey," Alice said. "You should bring Ben out to the house so we could show him where you grew up!"

"Maybe another time?" Channie asked. Ben was clearly enjoying himself. His smirk was making that clear.

"Yea! I still carry around her first poem she ever wrote me," Frank said, pulling it out.

"Dad!"

"'Daddy is faddy cos he eats too much baddy but I lovey him anyway,'" Frank read. He burst into more laughter. Channie wanted to die on the spot.

"See it's funny cos Frank isn't fat at all," Alice joined in. "She was trying to be sarcastic. Always sarcastic this one!" That's how the rest of lunch went. Channie's parents indulged Ben with embarrassing stories, and Channie wanted to disappear. When it was over and she and Ben were walking back to her apartment, he suddenly burst into laughter.

"What?" she demanded.

"Daddy is faddy!" he roared.

"You know what? Shut up!" she cried, hiding her face.

"Oh my God! That was the best lunch I've ever had," he said. "I'm serious! I love your parents."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Channie admitted. He pulled her into a big hug.

"You should be happy," he told her. "I don't think many guys would find your parents as lovely as I do."

"You're right," Channie muttered. Jake hadn't. He hadn't even met them and he was disgusted by them just from what he'd heard.

"Come on. Let me buy you a baddy so you can feel better," Ben teased, referring to ice cream. She socked him in the arm in return.

 **Leslie**

She was tidying up when the handsome guy approached her.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "I'm Gus."

"Leslie," she replied. He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Leslie," he said.

"You too," she nodded.

"So what do you do after a shift?" he asked. They had started early that morning and were off at two to make room for the evening shift.

"I go home. Read a little. Maybe write," she shrugged. "You?"

"I go to this amazing karaoke place and sing my heart out," Gus laughed. "Wanna come?"

"Me? Oh, I don't sing," Leslie answered, blushing. Only in the shower anyway.

"Oh come on. I bet you have an amazing voice," Gus urged. "Just come watch then."

"I...all right," she agreed. He was lovely to look at, and he seemed nice. Why not give it a try?

"Great," he grinned. He helped her put her coat on. They left chatting about the shift and what song Gus was going to try to convince her to sing.

 **Frank**

"Emma, hey!" Frank called, catching her in the back. "Have you talked to Chad yet?"

"Yea," Emma said, looking at him. "Why?"

"Oh. I just...well, don't do it," Frank said.

"Don't do what?" Emma asked, confused.

"Don't sleep with him," Frank answered.

"Frank!" Emma exclaimed. How did he know?

"Trust me. Just...don't."

"Frank, you can't tell me what to do and what not to do with my dates," Emma barked.

"He's going to dump you after," Frank tried as she pushed past him. She stopped and turned to face him.

"I don't know what world you're living in, but not everyone is an asshole," she snapped. She turned and stalked off. Frank chased after her.

"I heard him," he said. "He was bragging to the guys that he was going to score and then let them date you."

"Frank, that's disgusting, and I don't believe it for a second. You're just jealous!" Emma shouted. They were squared off by the exit now.

"I'm...I'm not j-jealous," Frank said. "I'm not! It's true! I heard them!"

"You're a liar, Frank," Emma sneered. "I can't believe I even talk to you." She stormed off, furious. Frank felt brokenhearted. This was exactly how he saw this conversation going. Now he didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **I hope everyone is still enjoying this story!**


	11. Good News & Bad News

"Earth to Erica!"

"Huh?" Erica mumbled, looking up. She had fallen asleep on the kitchen table it seemed. Jack was standing there staring at her, having just come home from his shift.

"The bedroom is twenty paces that way," Jack said, pointing.

"Sorry. I just put my head down for a second," she responded.

"Don't apologize. I just figured the bed would be more comfortable than the hard table," Jack laughed, hanging up his apron. "Why so tired anyway?"

"Didn't sleep well last night," Erica lied. It was sort of true. She and Robbie had watched the sun come up while talking, and then she tried to stay awake for the day. She rubbed her neck absently. It was stiff from being at such an awkward angle by sleeping on the table.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Robbie would it?" Jack asked over his shoulder, heading to his room.

"Fork," Erica muttered under her breath. How did he always know?

"Hmm?" he prompted, returning with his puzzle book.

"It's none of your business," she snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes," he nodded. He sat down on the couch. Erica got up and went to her room. She wasn't in the mood for her brother right now.

"Lucy's coming over tonight by the way," he called after her.

"Great," Erica sighed. Just what she needed right now. She looked at her phone and was surprised to see a message from Emma.

 **Sorry I was so stupid at dinner last night. Hope you can forgive me!  
**

That was interesting. Emma rarely apologized to her for stuff. Erica debated responding, but she decided to let it sit for a while. She heard Jack turn on the television and sighed again. She missed the old way they would be with each other. She wasn't sure what was happening to their relationship, and it worried her. Her phone vibrated again.

 **Dinner soon?** her mother had written. Erica smiled.

 **Sounds good!**

 **Emma**

She was so furious at Frank! How could he say those things to her?! Chad was NOT like that at all. Emma stormed around the clothing racks at work, yanking back shirts and trying to look like she was sorting or doing something work related. She couldn't really see anyway her anger was so blinding. Her life was her business. She tried to breathe deeply. She was supposed to meet Chad later, and she didn't want to be this worked up when she did. She definitely did not want Frank and his words in her head either.

 **Phoebe & Mike**

"Next week," Mike was saying. Phoebe barely heard him. This was still all so surreal for her. "Phoebe?"

"Yea," she said.

"It'll be all right," he reassured her. He hugged her tightly. He didn't want her to worry. Phoebe clung to him, tears filling her eyes. She desperately hoped he was right because she couldn't do this life without him.

 **Channie**

She was still feeling embarrassed from lunch that day, but she truly believed that Ben loved her parents, and it made her feel really good. He had to go help a friend that evening, but she was fine to be home in the quiet for once. It didn't stay that long, however. Frank came barreling in all red and out of breath. She looked up at him, concerned.

"Don't talk to me," he said, seeing her. Then he went into his room and slammed the door.

"Oookay," Channie muttered. That was a little odd. Then Leslie came in, and she was smiling so hard her face looked about to crack in two.

"You're in a good mood," Channie noted, making her blush. She hopped over to Channie and fell down beside her on the couch.

"I'm in love," she crooned.

"Really?" Channie asked, impressed.

"Yes! His name is Gus, and he's perfect."

"How perfect on a scale of one to ten?"

"A ten! He took me to a karaoke place after work tonight, and he has the best voice I've ever heard," Leslie gushed.

"You? In a karaoke setting?" Channie was surprised. Her sister was very shy usually.

"Oh, I didn't sing. He wanted me to, but I wasn't ready," Leslie laughed. "We had such a good time! I'm really excited about this."

"I'm so glad," Channie smiled. She hugged her sister. It was about time Leslie stopped pining over Jack Bing. Yes, Channie knew all about it cos her sister was a bit obvious about it. She looked over at Frank's door. If only she could get him to talk to her.

 **Five Days Later**

 **Monica & Chandler**

"This is so nerve wracking!" Monica moaned. She was pacing the living room while Chandler sat on the chair, watching. Mike had gone in for his coronary catheterization, and they were waiting to hear the news. Every time Monica's phone made a noise, she jumped.

"I'm sure it'll be good news," Chandler said, trying to sound more hopeful than he felt.

"I hope so," she said back. She hadn't told Erica or Jack. They didn't need to worry unless there was really something to worry about. She figured if it was bad news, she would tell them at dinner that night. After a few more minutes of pacing, her phone finally rang. She leaped on it.

"Hello?!"

"Mon, he's okay," Phoebe said, crying.

"Oh thank God!" Monica shouted. She put it on speaker so Chandler could hear too.

"I know. I'm so relieved. They only found one artery that needed a stent and put it in, so that's all for now. He has to take some medication, have a diet change and a better exercise routine, but he's fine!"

"We're so relieved, Phoebs," Chandler said. He hugged Monica to him. He really was relieved. He didn't know what he'd do if something had happened to Mike.

"I'll talk to you later. He's wanting to get out of here now that he's awake," Phoebe said.

"Okay. Talk soon!" Monica called. They hung up.

"Well?" Chandler asked. "Can I eat chips again?"

"No," she answered. "If Mike is going to have a lifestyle change, then so are we."

"All right," Chandler sighed. He looked at his watch. The kids would be there shortly. He couldn't wait to see them.

 **Frank**

He knew. He just knew. One look at her face said it all. Chad had dumped her. Frank couldn't prove it for sure, but he did notice that Chad wasn't fawning all over her as much as he had been, not that Emma was at work much for him to observe. This was the first day he'd seen her since their big fight, and she was avoiding him. Frank had expected this, but it still hurt. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how to reach out. She wouldn't give him the chance anyway even if he did. He tried to focus on his work, but it was difficult. Then he was suddenly rammed into by someone.

"Watch it, Sinatra," Chad snarled as he walked away. Frank wanted to punch him. He wasn't a violent guy, though, so imagining it was the best he could do. Frank turned back to his work, hoping that Emma would eventually talk to him again so he could make her feel better.

 **Ross, Rachel & Joey**

"Is Emma talking to you?" Rachel asked Joey. They were at the Perk having coffee together. Emma was supposed to join them after work. Rachel had noticed her daughter wasn't as chatty as usual when they had talked earlier.

"Not really," Joey shook his head, biting into his muffin. "I think she's still embarrassed about the whole coming home drunk thing."

"Is she still dating Chad?" Ross asked. He didn't like that kid. He had seen him the other day when he was shopping, and there was just something about him that rubbed him the wrong way.

"I dunno," Joey answered. "I haven't seen him come around the past few days."

"You think they broke up?" Rachel asked Ross.

"Who knows?" Ross replied.

"She's been crying in her room a lot too," Joey added. Rachel and Ross both stared at him.

"That was useful information to know, Joey," Rachel said.

"Oh, yea," Joey said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"He's dumped her," Ross commented immediately.

"You went there awfully quick," Rachel said, squinting at him.

"Well, why else is she crying?"

"They could have just had a fight," Rachel said indignantly.

"True..."

"It seems bigger than that," Joey cut in. "Just a vibe I'm getting. Oh, there she is! Everyone act cool." He crossed his legs and looked up at the ceiling innocently.

"Knock it off," Ross said, bumping his shoulder into Joey's.

"Hey, sweetie," Rachel said when Emma approached and flopped onto the chair beside the couch. "How was your day?"

"Awful. People suck," Emma replied.

"That they do sometimes," Ross nodded. "What happened?"

"I got yelled at because I couldn't find a certain sweater that was on sale," Emma moaned. "Then the lady accused me of putting it away for myself. As if it was my style anyway!"

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, reaching over to rub Emma's arm sympathetically.

"How's Chad?" Ross asked, wanting to get to the point. Emma just looked at him.

"He's fine," she answered coolly. There was something in her expression that was off, though. Ross could tell. He didn't press the issue.

"There's a pizza with my name on it," Joey said, getting up to leave. He could sense a family issue coming.

"See you later," Rachel called after him.

"Are you sure it's just work?" Ross asked Emma. "You seem down."

"It was just a bad day, okay? Please don't push the issue," Emma said curtly. Rachel and Ross shared a look with each other.

"You want to get some dinner?" Rachel asked.

"No. I just want to be alone," Emma answered. She got up and went to hug her parents. "I'll call you later."

"All right," Rachel agreed. Then Emma was gone. Ross got to his feet immediately.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"To find that Chad," Ross sneered. "He thinks he can hurt my little girl he can think again!"

"Ross! She said things were fine, remember? Let it go."

"I'm sorry. I can't let this one go," Ross said. Rachel stood and grabbed his arm.

"Well you're gonna have to. I won't let you humiliate her anymore than she already is," Rachel told him.

"I'm saying okay only because your death grip is hurting me," Ross said. Rachel released him.

"Thank you," she said. Besides, she wanted to get to Chad first if he did indeed hurt her Emma.

 **Erica & Jack**

"You'll bring Robbie next time, right?" Monica asked once she and Erica were alone in the kitchen cleaning up. Chandler and Jack were watching the football game in the other room.

"I can," Erica smiled.

"I'm so glad things are working out," Monica said, hugging her daughter.

"Me too! He wants to see me again tomorrow night," Erica said.

"Yay!" Monica squealed.

"Can you tell Jack to stop hassling me about Robbie? He is being super protective and weird, and it's getting on my nerves," Erica added.

"I'll talk to him," Monica promised. Secretly she was glad her son was looking out for his sister, but she understood some limits needed to be set in place.

 **Emma**

She was so depressed. Chad wasn't calling her. She had spent a wonderful night with him five days ago, and now he wasn't calling her. Frank had been right, but she couldn't believe it. She sat on huddled on her bed, crying. She felt so empty. Chad had seemed so genuine. How could she not have seen this coming? She blew her nose into a tissue. She couldn't tell Frank he was right. It would be so embarrassing. She was contemplating quitting her job so she wouldn't have to face him. She had already taken the last two off when she knew he was working. She couldn't do that forever. Emma sighed and closed her eyes. How had things gotten so messed up?

 **Robbie**

He was slipping a note under Erica's door when a woman walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He looked up at her, startled.

"Leaving a note for someone," he answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy. My boyfriend lives in there," she said, gesturing.

"Oh. They're not home," Robbie told her, feeling obvious.

"I see that," she smirked. She eyed him up. He was really cute. Robbie felt uncomfortable suddenly. He stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," he said. "I have to get back to work now."

"Okay," she nodded. "Don't work too hard." Her tone was unsettling, and Robbie left as quickly as he could.

 **Channie**

She was so relieved her uncle was okay. She had invited Ben over to celebrate, and she was waiting for him now. Frank came bursting in while she was making dinner.

"You've got to talk to me!" she shouted as he rushed past. His door slam was the only response she got. He was doing that all week, and it was annoying her to hell. She would make him talk eventually. She knew Frank, and she knew he needed to let out what's been bothering him sometime.

 **Leslie**

Gus had taken her to the karaoke bar again that night, and she was actually going to sing! She was so nervous. Leslie looked around at the crowd, getting jittery. Then Gus took her hand.

"It's a duet," he said, smiling. "You didn't think I'd let you do your first time alone did you?" Leslie breathed in relief. Gus truly was amazing. He winked at her as the song started. Leslie grew brave standing beside him, and she let her voice fly. From the look on Gus' face, he was stunned by it.

"Wow," he said after. "You were...wow. There are no words to even describe your singing!"

"Oh stop," she blushed.

"You could go pro," Gus went on. "You could be famous!"

"Gus!" she laughed. He started laughing too, and she realized then she really wanted him to kiss her. She hoped he would do it soon. She never thought she'd be this happy with someone other than Jack Bing.


	12. What to Do?

**My apologies for taking so long to update. I had some writer's block, but it seems to be over now. I also have about 15 other stories I'm writing haha so it's hard to keep it all straight in my head. Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Ben was making out with Channie and thoroughly enjoying it when his phone vibrated. He reached for it when Channie grabbed his wrist.

"Don't," she mumbled.

"'Kay," he said back, continuing to kiss her. Then it vibrated again and once more quickly after. He pulled away to look at it.

"Ben," Channie whined.

"Sorry. That many texts in a row usually indicates something is wrong," he said. He furrowed his brow. It was Emma. She didn't usually talk to him, but when she did, it was usually something important.

"Who is it?" she asked, leaning to look.

"My sister," he answered. "Something's wrong. I'm sorry. I gotta go." Channie pouted, making him laugh. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it," she said devilishly. He gave her one last kiss for the road. Channie sat in the silence for a moment until her brother came bursting in. That's when it clicked suddenly. Frank avoided her gaze and marched to his room. Channie leaped over the back of the couch and put herself in the doorway so he couldn't get past.

"Move," he ordered.

"No," she responded. "This is something to do with Emma, isn't it?" The look on her brother's face said it all.

"No," he lied.

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "I know you better than that. Besides, Ben left here to go console her, so what happened?"

"Chad slept with her and dumped her!" Frank burst out. "I told her he was going to because I heard him bragging, and she didn't believe me and called me a liar. Now she won't talk to me."

"Okay, thank you for telling me," Channie said, taking his arm and steering him to the couch. "Sit."

"I don't know what to do," Frank lamented. "She's avoiding me, and I know it happened because Chad was going on about it to his buddies. She's hurting bad, and she won't let me help."

"That's because she's probably embarrassed," Channie told him. "Wouldn't you be?"

"I guess," Frank agreed.

"Give her some time, and I'm sure she'll come around," Channie promised.

"You think?"

 _I hope_ , Channie thought. Out loud, "Yes."

 **Emma**

She was curled up in a ball on her bed when she heard Ben come in.

"Em?" he said, poking his head in. She started to cry. "Aw, sis, what happened?" He sat down beside her and put her head on his legs while rubbing her back like he used to do when they were younger and she was upset. Ben recalled that ever since the day she was born, he was protective of her. It didn't stop once they grew up.

"I slept with him, and he dumped me," Emma cried. Ben could hardly make out what she was saying through her tears, but he got the gist of it.

"Who?"

"Chad. He was so nice..."

"They're always nice," Ben said. "Where is he?"

"No, don't hurt him," Emma begged.

"I won't. I'll just have a friendly chat with him," Ben reassured her.

"No, don't. It will make it worse," Emma said. Then she cried harder.

"Don't beat yourself up, okay?" he told her. "You didn't know he was like that."

"I t-trusted him," she stammered. "H-he lied. How am I ever supposed t-to trust again?" Ben's brain flashed to Channie and her reluctance to be in a relationship. Had something like this happened to her?

"You will. Not every guy is an asshole like that," Ben promised.

"How will I know, though?"

"You just will. Trust me."

"Thanks, Ben," Emma said, sitting up. She smiled through her tears at her brother. He was always there for her.

 **Jack**

He was frowning into his phone. Lucy had made yet another excuse as to why she couldn't come over. He didn't get it. Was it something he'd said or done? He wished he knew. He clicked his phone off as Erica came out of her room all dolled up for another date with Robbie. Jack felt a twinge of jealousy. He hadn't been on a date in almost two weeks. Lucy had bailed the night she was supposed to come over, and she'd been distant since then, even more so since three nights ago.

"I'll be out for a few hours," she said, grabbing her purse.

"All right," he nodded. Then she was gone. His mother had made him swear up and down he wouldn't interfere with Erica's dates anymore, and he was working on it. He didn't completely trust Robbie, and he didn't know why. He sighed. He didn't feel like being bored on yet another Friday night, so he grabbed his coat and keys and went out to hit the city.

 **Leslie**

She was definitely getting used to singing on a stage. Gus had encouraged her to do her first solo that night, and she was trying not to be nervous. She pretended the room was empty, and by the end, she was practically roaring out the lyrics. The crowd burst into applause when she was finished.

"Thank you!" she called, blowing kisses. That's when she saw Jack standing there clapping and watching her in awe. Her heart did a funky swoop, and she almost stumbled off the stage. What was he doing there?

"Well done!" Gus cried, picking her up and swinging her around. Leslie giggled with pleasure. She was hoping tonight would be the night they kissed. She was all for going slow, but she was definitely ready for that first step.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," Jack said, coming up to them. He was smiling at her. She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, well, there are lots you don't know about me," she replied.

"Who's this?" Gus asked, looking at Jack.

"He's my friend's brother, Jack," Leslie said. "You remember I was talking about Erica?"

"Yes, of course," Gus smiled. "Nice to meet you!" He shook Jack's hand heartily.

"Likewise," Jack nodded.

"This is Gus," Leslie told Jack. She felt awkward suddenly and didn't know why.

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked her.

"Um," Leslie blushed, looking at Gus.

"We haven't discussed that yet," Gus answered, giving her a shy look. "But I think we'll be talking about it real soon."

"Cool," Jack said. He didn't know why he felt strange inside. Of course Leslie would date other guys. Why wouldn't she?

"My song is next," Gus said, gesturing. "Stick around, Jack. Maybe you'll sing with us?"

"Oh no," Jack said, shaking his hands. "Not me. I don't sing."

"Your loss," Gus joked. He pecked Leslie on the cheek before going on stage, and Jack saw her face go scarlet in the low lighting.

"He seems nice," Jack noted.

"He is," Leslie answered quickly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just wandering New York and thought I'd check it out," Jack shrugged. "I heard Erica talking about it from her trip here with Robbie."

"No Lucy tonight?"

"No. She's busy."

"Well, her loss," Leslie said, shrugging. "Anyway, I should..." She pointed.

"Yea, okay. I'll see you around," Jack said, getting her meaning. He slid back into the crowd and watched as Gus sang a song about being born to love you. He noticed Gus was looking at Leslie while he sang.

 **Erica**

The apartment was empty when they arrived back from their date. Erica hesitated at the door.

"I don't want to rush things," Robbie said, sensing what she was thinking. "I am fine with just watching a movie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he laughed at her relieved face.

"Okay. It's just...well I...I've never..."

"Erica," Robbie stopped her, making her look at him. "I've never either."

"You...really?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. I'm saving it for someone I'm in love with," he said.

"So am I," she whispered.

"Well, since we're in agreeance, let's just enjoy a good movie, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled. He bent down to kiss her. He really could feel himself falling for this girl, and he had an idea that the feeling was mutual.

 **Monica & Chandler**

"Do I look old?" Monica asked Chandler suddenly. They were sitting in the living room together. Chandler looked over at her.

"Do I look stupid?" he countered.

"No, come on, seriously. Do I look like I'm 54?" she prompted. He gave her a look.

"Mon, you are beautiful. Please don't make me answer a question that's going to get me killed," he said. She laughed out loud.

"All right," she agreed. He patted her leg. Monica couldn't help but look at this man she had married and love him even more than she had when they started dating.

 **Ross & Rachel**

"We gotta teach this guy a lesson," Ross fumed, pacing. Ben had come over to visit and told them about Chad and what he had done.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea," Rachel pointed out.

"You're right. I'm terrible at that stuff. I'm calling Joey," Ross said, picking up the phone. Rachel pulled it out of his grip gently.

"No, you're not. Emma is an adult, okay? How many times did we get hurt and have our parents intervene for us?" she asked. Ross thought about it.

"Okay, the fact that you have to think about it scares me a little," Rachel said.

"They didn't," Ross argued, blushing a little.

"Let me handle it," Ben said.

"Absolutely not," Rachel told him. "You stay out of it."

"Well he can't just get away with it!" Ben said, outraged.

"Emma will deal with it," Rachel promised. "I know her. I know she will."

"Okay, but if it fails, then can we do something?" Ross asked.

"We'll see," Rachel answered.

 **Joey**

He was prowling around the store where he knew that bastard Chad was working. He had overheard Emma telling Ben about it, and he wanted to deal with it. No guy was gonna hurt little Emma. Not on his watch. He spotted the jerk laughing and guffawing with his friends, so he approached. He saw Chad swallow hard as soon as he saw him. This made Joey feel confident.

"You and me are gonna have a little chat," Joey said.

"You need help?" the one guy asked Chad.

"No," Chad answered. "I got this."

"Oh, you think you 'got this,'" Joey laughed. He waited until the other two left before grabbing Chad by the ear.

"OW!" Chad yelped.

"Listen and listen good," Joey said. "You are gonna apologize to my niece, you got that? You are gonna fix this because if you don't, I'll come back here and make you eat every single jar of mayonnaise that's in this place. I'm an actor, I can afford to buy them all."

"And if I don't?"

"I just told you what would happen," Joey frowned. "You're gonna eat mayonnaise." Was he stupid?

"You can't make me do anything," Chad sneered. Joey twisted his ear a little harder. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"I'll follow you on every single date you ever go on. I'll make your life so damn miserable you'll wish you were dead," Joey growled.

"Okay, all right. I'll apologize," Chad said. "Please let go." Joey released him reluctantly. People were giving them looks now anyway.

"I'll see you tonight," Joey said, making the "I'm watching you" gesture.

 **Later-Emma**

She answered the door and found Jack standing there.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she answered, moving to let him past. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just super bored," he replied. He fell onto the couch. "Also, Erica is in there with Robbie."

"Oh," Emma said. It stung a little. She didn't know why.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"When a girl starts avoiding you, is she cheating?"

"Um, I don't know," Emma answered.

"I thought you might know since you're a girl and all," Jack sighed.

"Well, I don't. Sorry."

"It's okay. I know I gotta talk to Lucy, but I'm dreading finding out the answer."

"You might as well know now," Emma pointed out.

"Yea. You're right."

"Hey, you two," Joey said, coming in. "Any visitors?"

"Nope," Emma replied. Joey's face grew dark for a second.

"Really."

"No. Why? Were you expecting someone?"

"Sort of," Joey answered. Chad really was stupid.

"Wanna watch _Die Hard_?" Jack asked hopefully.

"All right!" Joey exclaimed. He hurried to put it on. Emma rolled her eyes.

"If you'll excuse me," she said. "I'll be in my room."

"But this is a great movie," Jack argued. "Come on. Watch it with us."

"Yea, you can pretend the bad guys are all Chad," Joey added. Emma narrowed her eyes. "I mean, since you have been crying and he hasn't been around, I assumed you weren't together." Joey hoped she bought it.

"I'll pass thanks," she said, going into her room. These damn walls were just too thin.

 **Frank**

He kept looking at his phone and debating about texting Emma. He wanted to make sure she was all right, but he didn't know how to cross the line that had been drawn. He missed her. He wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted Emma to realize that he cared about her. He just didn't know how to do it.

 **Leslie**

"Well, this is me," Leslie said once they were at her door. They stood there feeling awkward for a moment.

"I had a great time," Gus said, smiling.

"Me too," she responded. _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_ she wanted to scream.

"So, I'll see you at work tomorrow," Gus said. _Nooooo! Kiss meeeee!_ she shrieked.

"All right," she nodded. _Do it, do it, do it!_

"Good night," he said, going to move away.

"Gus?" she said before he got too far.

"Yea?"

Without thinking it through, she threw herself into his arms and planted a kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Thankfully, he returned it with full gusto. Once it was over, she felt embarrassed.

"I don't usually do that," she said, blushing.

"It's okay," he grinned. "I wasn't sure if you were ready for that."

"Oh, I was," she laughed.

"So, are we...you know...boyfriend and girlfriend? I was afraid to ask, but since you want to kiss me, I'm assuming you like me," Gus said.

"I would love to be boyfriend and girlfriend," she smiled.

"I'm so glad," he said, beaming. He kissed her again. It was like an explosion of feelings she'd never felt before.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, breathless.

"Yes," he agreed. Then he was gone. She wanted to sing at the top of her lungs. She was so happy. She didn't even have any thoughts about Jack and why he was at the bar that night. Life was good.


	13. Truth & The Con Men

_She was running for her life, heart pounding and mind racing. There was nothing but corridors and stairs, no exit from the building. She ran and ran and ran, hearing his laughter echoing off the walls._

 _"I'm gonna get youuuu!" More manic laughter._

Channie sat up boltright, gasping. Then she started crying and shaking. She hadn't had a nightmare like that for a while now, and she couldn't believe they started again tonight. Her life couldn't be better! She touched her stomach absently, running her finger across the scar she had memorized. Ben let out a snore beside her. She had went over to his place so he could make up bailing on her, and she ended up staying the night. She slid out of bed and padded to his living room, sitting on the couch. She wrapped her arms around herself and willed the nightmare away from her mind. She hadn't seen him, but she knew it was him that had been chasing her in the dream. If there was one thing she'd take back in her life, dating Jake was it.

"You all right?" Ben asked from the doorway. She turned to face him. "I felt you leave."

"Your snores would say otherwise," she joked. He came over and sat beside her.

"I'm a light sleeper all the same," he replied. "What's up?" He couldn't stop thinking that something had happened to Channie since the whole thing with Emma happened. He felt stupid for not thinking of it before.

"Just a bad dream," she said, smiling weakly. The city lights had the living room lit up a little, so she could see his skeptical look in return.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

She sighed deeply. A part of her wanted to tell him everything, but then the other part told her to bury it down so deep that it never escaped.

"I want to, but I'm scared of what you'll say," she finally said. He placed his hand on her leg, squeezing it.

"If I'm going to be in a relationship with you, then I'm going to be there for everything, and I mean _everything_ ," he emphasized. "There's nothing you can tell me that's gonna scare me." Channie took in a shaky breath. _Here goes_.

"I dated someone as a teenager who really hurt me," she started. "He was eight years older than me, so I never told my parents. I never told anyone. We dated in secret. We broke up and got back together a lot. He was into some things I wasn't, but I loved him, or at least, I thought I loved him." She paused for a moment.

"Is that it?" Ben asked. "I mean, Channie, I can handle a former boyfriend that you were in love with." He gave a small laugh.

"I'm not finished," she said quietly. He stopped chuckling.

"Okay." He felt worried now.

"When I was 19, I got pregnant," she said after a bit. Ben bit back his surprise. "I was on the fence as to whether or not I should be thrilled. I was trying to figure out my life, and Jake at that time was cheating on me. I knew he was. I wasn't stupid. I was more afraid of how I was going to tell my parents that their daughter, who's apparently never dated, was going to have a baby." She stopped, trying not to cry. It was all coming back now, and it was hitting her full force.

"What happened, Channie?" Ben asked. "Tell me." He took her hand in his.

"I told him I was keeping it," she whispered. "He said I could do what I wanted cos he was dumping me. I carried that baby for three months..."

"Chan?" Ben prodded when she stopped. "I'm right here."

"He came back," she said through her tears. She could see his eyes now. "He said no way in hell was he going to be a father. He...he..."

"He what?" Ben urged. He wanted to kill this guy now.

"My parents had no idea I was pregnant. I was getting ready to tell them, but in the end, I didn't have to," she sniffed. "Jake stabbed me in the abdomen, and I lost the baby."

"Oh my God, Channie," Ben said, pulling her into a hug.

"That's why I have this scar," she told him. "Not because I leaned over broken glass."

"I thought it looked a little severe for that," Ben admitted. "What did your parents say?"

"Well, I told them I was mugged. After all that time, I still couldn't tell them about Jake. I called them after I'd gone to the hospital and lost the baby. It was the worst day of my life, and I felt even worse for feeling relieved that I wasn't having Jake's baby after all. I'm such a terrible person," Channie cried.

"No, no," Ben soothed. "You aren't a terrible person."

"I should have felt more upset about losing my baby," she sobbed. "Why didn't I?"

"I...I don't know, Channie," Ben said truthfully. She wiped at her eyes.

"So now you know," she said. "If you want to run screaming, you can." To her surprise, Ben laughed.

"I am not going anywhere, and you're gonna have to start learning that," he said once he stopped. "I love you, Channie, and I am not leaving you because of a shitty ex boyfriend and you losing a baby."

"Ben," she whispered, shocked.

"What?"

"Did you...did you just say you loved me?" They stared at one another for a second.

"I did," he answered.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me," she pointed out.

"No," he said. "I'm sure I said it before."

"No, Ben. This is the first time," she confirmed.

"Well," he laughed. "Yes, Channie, I love you. Very much."

"Oh, Ben," she said, throwing her arms around him. "I love you very much too." It felt so good to finally say it out loud. They kissed and laughed for a bit before Ben grew serious again.

"Where is this guy? I want to kill him," Ben said.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"He's already dead."

 **Phoebe & Mike **

"Can I please have some real food?" Mike asked, complaining. "My heart is fine, remember?"

"I'm making sure it stays fine," Phoebe answered, handing him the plate with the blandest food Mike had ever eaten.

"I miss pancakes," he grumbled.

"I miss them too, but our hearts are more important than a food quickie," Phoebe stated. Mike groaned. His knife wouldn't even cut the...whatever it was.

"How is this good for me?" he asked, sawing at it. "I can't even cut it with a knife. How is my digestive system supposed to deal with it?"

"Your system has acid; your knife does not," she pointed out.

"My acid is making a run for it as we speak," Mike said. "It's not up to the challenge." Phoebe just laughed and stabbed at her food. She knew he was complaining now, but he'd be thanking her later when everyone else started dropping off like flies from heart attacks while they were healthy.

 **Frank & Leslie**

"What are you so cheery about?" Frank asked, noticing that Leslie had a permanent grin on her face.

"I kissed a guy," she said. "And I liked it."

"Good for you," he commented. "Who?"

"His name is Gus. He works at the restaurant and sings at a karaoke bar. He's dreamy," she said, sighing with happiness.

"What happened to Jack?"

"What about him?"

"I thought you were madly in love with him?"

"H-how did you know that?"

"Oh honestly, you have to ask? You were practically swooning every time he came around!"

"If you must know, I am over Jack Bing," she said. "He can have his Lucy. I don't care. I have Gus."

"All right, if you say so," Frank shrugged. He still felt miserable.

"Just call her," Leslie said.

"What?"

"That's right. You're not the only intuitive one in this family. Make the first move. Don't be afraid to."

"She's scary when she's angry," Frank admitted.

"Oh, Frank. How do you know she's not sitting over there scared to make the first move herself? That she knows she was unfair to you and doesn't know how to come back from that, especially when you were right?"

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Emma talks to Ben, who talks to Channie, who talks to me," Leslie shrugged.

"Emma actually told Ben that she wants to talk to me but is afraid to?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean it's not true," Leslie defended herself.

"Yea, okay," Frank scoffed.

"Whatever. Stay miserable then," Leslie huffed, grabbing her bag and heading off to work. Frank hung his head.

 **Erica & Jack **

"I haven't seen Lucy around in a while," Erica noted as Jack tied on his green apron.

"Nope," he agreed.

"Everything all right?"

"I have no idea. She's not talking to me. I can't figure out what I did," he told her.

"She seemed like the type that hardly anything could make her annoyed," Erica said truthfully.

"I just wish she'd end it so I'm not left sitting here wondering what the hell is going on," Jack said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Erica sympathized.

"Whatever. It's her loss."

"That's right," Erica nodded. He waved goodbye as he went out the door. Erica took her mug of coffee and sat on the couch, leaning back and daydreaming about Robbie.

 **Monica**

"So, you and Gus, huh?" Monica asked Leslie as they prepped together side by side. Leslie went a shade of scarlet. Monica laughed.

"Is that okay?" Leslie asked. "Is there a rule about dating coworkers here?" She looked genuinely worried.

"Not at all," Monica reassured her. "Just make sure you keep it professional."

"Oh, yes. We will," Leslie nodded vigorously. Gus wasn't in that day, but it didn't stop Leslie from daydreaming about him.

"Hey, Mon?" Tess asked, popping her head around the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Monica followed her out, and Tess started wringing her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I...I've decided I want to leave the culinary field," Tess answered sheepishly.

"Oh," Monica said, surprised.

"Yea. I was surprised too. Monica, I want to travel. I want to live my life," Tess went on. "I have loved being your partner, but I want to try something different."

"It's okay," Monica reassured her, laughing a little. "You don't need to explain anything."

"Cool," Tess said, sighing in relief. "Besides, I think you've got a little chef in the making in there, and she will make up for me being gone."

"I'll miss you," Monica said, moving in to hug her friend.  
"I'll miss you too," Tess said, patting Monica's back.

"Send me postcards," Monica ordered.

"Will do," Tess laughed. She looked somber suddenly.

"Is everything all right?" Monica asked.

"Mmhmm," Tess replied. "I'm just gonna miss this place."

"You can always come visit," Monica smiled. Tess gave a small smile in return.

"Yes, and I will," she promised.

"Aunt Monica!" Leslie called.

"Duty calls," Monica said, gesturing.

"I'm still here til the end of the week," Tess said. "I'm not leaving right now."

"Oh! Okay," Monica said, relieved. She rushed back to Leslie to help her with a problem she was stuck on. Monica didn't want to think about running this place without Tess, but she knew her friend needed to spread her wings, so she made a promise to herself to not be too upset when her last day arrived.

 **Joey, Chandler, & Ross**

"That's him?" Ross asked, a hint of fear in his voice. The guy was huge! Joey had taken Chandler and him down to where this Chad worked because the guy didn't come and apologize to Emma last night. Joey was all in a twist about it, so they agreed to help him deliver the punishment. They still weren't sure exactly what the punishment was. Joey had said something about mayonnaise, but Ross didn't think that was right.

"Yup, that's him," Joey confirmed, crossing his arms. This guy was gonna pay.

"You, uh, really need us huh?" Chandler asked. His legs felt wobbly. When two other guys came up beside Chad, Chandler felt even more unable to stand.

"This guy is getting away with being a douche," Joey said. "We gotta make him apologize!"

"We should've brought Ben," Ross muttered to Chandler, who nodded animatedly.

"Come on," Joey said, surging forward. Ross and Chandler skittered after him nervously. Chad looked up when they approached.

"Well, if it isn't the goon squad," he sneered.

"More like Ghost Busters," Joey shot back. Chad snorted in laughter.

"Come to make me eat mayo have ya?" he asked, jeering. "Not gonna happen." The two boys beside him cracked their knuckles.

"That's your punishment?" Ross asked Joey, incredulous. Joey didn't answer him.

"Listen, fellas," Chandler said. "We don't want any trouble here. We just want an overdue apology for our niece."

"Pfft, you're not gettin' one," Chad snarled.

"Joey, I think we better go before we get our asses kicked," Ross muttered to Joey.

"You are not gonna get away with this," Joey said.

"Watch me," Chad laughed.

"I will pay you 50 bucks to apologize," Joey went on.

"I am not one to be bribed, by friend," Chad said. Joey held up his hands. The two friends moved in closer, feeling like they needed to.

"You sure?"

"Well, if you're just giving it away," Chad said, snatching the 50 from Joey.

"Ross, Chan, give him some money too," Joey ordered.

"Are you nuts?!" Ross exclaimed.

"Yea, are you?" Chandler yelped.

"Just do it," Joey said. "This guy needs encouragement."

"I like you guys already," Chad smirked. "Hand it over."

"All right," Chandler said, thrusting a 20 into Chad's outstretched hand. Ross did as well.

"Just take the money," Joey said. "Don't hurt us."

"Wimp," Chad sneered, grabbing their money too. Joey recoiled and turned to run. Ross and Chandler were right behind him.

"Dude, you didn't even get an apology! You made us pay him for nothing!" Chandler yelped.

"That's what he thinks," Joey said, going over to a manager. "Excuse me? Yea, your box boy just mugged me."

"Excuse me?!" the manager squawked. His eyebrows went up to his hairline.

"Yea. Me and my friends were just asking where to find the mayonnaise, and suddenly he demands we give him our cash or else he and his friends will hurt me and my friends. It was really scary," Joey said, whimpering for effect. Ross and Chandler couldn't believe what he was doing and that it was working.

"Show me who," the manager demanded. Joey pointed, and the manager stomped over to Chad and his buddies.

"You are a genius man," Ross said in awe.

"How did you think of that?"

"The customer is always right," Joey said. "It's us three against those three, and the camera will show them being threatening and us giving him money."

"Wow. I give you more credit in life," Chandler commented.

"That was your last chance, Chad!" the manager was roaring now. "You too, Jamie and Dean! You're all outta here! And give those men back their money!"

"No way!" Chad was shouting. "They gave it to us willingly!"

"Why would three customers tell me a lie like that?" the manager demanded. Joey was barely keeping his laughter in. Ross nudged him hard to stifle the sniggering

"Because...because..." Chad trailed off. How was he gonna say why? It wasn't believable.

"Because you're a bully, that's what," the manager snapped. "I've had complaints about you before. You're done here. Hand over the money, NOW!" Chad met Joey's gaze, and he simply winked back. Chad slapped down all the money into the manager's hand, and he took off his apron along with Jamie and Dean, who were looking very angry as well. The manager came back to Joey, Ross, and Chandler.

"Here you are. I'm so, so sorry about that," the manager said. "Here's some coupons on the house. Please come back in the future."

"Thank you," Joey said, accepting the money and the coupons. He distributed the cash to Ross and Chandler.

"Are we gonna go now?" Chandler asked, wanting to leave before Chad and the Bullies came back off the clock.

"Just a sec. I really need some mayo," Joey said, rushing to grab a jar.

 **Emma**

She shook her head as she watched her crazy uncles and father take off like they were being shot at. She had witnessed the whole thing, and she had tears in her eyes over the way they cared about her. Even though she didn't get an apology from Chad, it was so much better seeing him get fired along with Dean and Jamie. Maybe Frank's life would be a little easier now. Frank. Emma winced inside. She didn't know how to talk to him. Almost as though she conjured him, there he was, standing in the nearest aisle stocking a shelf of cereal. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She walked over to him hesitantly. He froze at the sight of her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I should have listened to you. You were right."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you how to live your life. It wasn't my place."

"But you knew what he was going to do. I shouldn't have called you a liar. I was just upset and thinking you were trying to break us up," Emma explained.

"Can we just forget about the whole thing?" Frank asked. "Friends again?"

"Yes," Emma smiled. "Friends again." They shook hands. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

 **I have to say I enjoyed writing that con job so much. Joey deserves more credit than is given to him sometimes haha**


	14. Schnoodle

**I have not forgotten about this story, I promise! I just got caught up with my other ones. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Jack was wiping down tables when he looked up and saw Lucy walking with Robbie, and she was laughing with her head tipped back. Robbie didn't look upset or bothered at all. In fact, he was laughing too. Jack froze, feeling anger rising quickly. How dare this guy do this to his sister? It was one thing for Lucy to do this to him, he had expected it after all since her silent treatment had started. It was another for Robbie to cheat on Erica. They were gone before he could get out to confront him. He wondered what to do. He didn't want to upset Erica, but he didn't want her to get hurt either. Things just always seemed to be so complicated!

 **Frank**

Things at work had been so great since Chad and his crew had been fired. He didn't have to constantly look over his shoulder. He even got to talk to Emma without the threat of being pulverized. She seemed happier too. Frank was trying to get up the nerve to ask her on a date, but every time he tried to do it, he would choke and make some ridiculous joke that would make Emma ask if he was okay. He was not okay. He was madly in love with her, and he wanted to show her that he was a decent guy. If he could just get his mouth to work and form words, things would move along.

"Hi," Emma said, coming up next to him and making him drop what he was holding.

"Hey," he replied.

"Twitchy today," she laughed, noticing.

"Just lost in my head," he told her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just bored and wanted some conversation."

"Ah. Well...well...schnoodle," he spit out. Schnoodle? What the hell was wrong with him?

"What's that?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"A mix of a poodle and a schnauzer," he said quickly. "I was thinking about what that might look like." Emma started to laugh. He loved her laugh. So much.

"You're hilarious, Frank," she said after. "I never know what you're going to say next."

"Clean up in aisle ten," another worker said to him as they passed. Frank sighed.

"Duty calls," he told her.

"Go save the world," she encouraged, smirking. "I'll see you later." She went back to her department and started chatting with a worker there. Frank watched for a second. He wished he could talk to her as easily as that other worker could.

 **Channie**

"Ben!" she shouted, racing through the maze of cubicles. "Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben!"

"What, what, what, what, whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" he called back, drawing out the "aahh" sound with a high and low pitch. He popped his head over his cubicle. She hurried over.

"I got a job!" she squealed.

"You did?!" he asked, excited.

"Yes!"

"Congratulations!" he cried, pulling her into a huge embrace. He set her down before his boss saw. "Where?"

"At this walk in counselling clinic downtown. Oh, I'm so excited!"

"That's great, love," he said, grinning. "When do you start?"

"Next week! I'm finally going to be working! Aaahhh!"

"Okay, you better turn the volume down a tad before my boss thinks there's a media frenzy going on in here," Ben said, pulling her into his cubicle.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited," she said.

"I'm glad you are," he replied, kissing her. "I'll see you tonight then? To celebrate?"

"Absolutely. Leslie is whipping up something fancy, and Frank said he'd be there," Channie told him. "My parents might even come."

"It's a whole shebang then," he smiled. "Excellent."

"See you at six?"

"See you then."

 **Monica & Chandler **

Tess' last day had been the night before, and Monica was still feeling a bit sad about it. Chandler noticed this.

"She'll be halfway to Rome by now," he said, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"I know," Monica sniffed. "I'm really gonna miss her."

"I realize that," Chandler said, rubbing her back. "But just think. You get to mold and create Leslie into a chef. She doesn't have her own way of cooking yet. She could be a mini you." Monica perked up at this.

"You're right," she said. "Although I don't want her to be exactly like me. That's just stupid. Why would I create my own competition?"

"Of course," Chandler nodded.

"I gotta get planning!" she said, getting excited. She kissed him hard. "I knew I married you for a reason."

"My pleasure," he grinned as she raced off to look for things she could teach Leslie.

 **Ross & Rachel **

They were out shopping, and Ross thought he saw Chad. He ducked.

"Ross, I seriously doubt that guy is going to waste his time hunting you down," Rachel said, exasperated. "Can you please get up now?"

"Not until you tell me for sure it isn't him," Ross said from down behind the stack of cans. Rachel looked, and the guy walked out the door with his bag.

"Not him. He's gone now anyway."

"Good," Ross breathed, getting back up. Ever since the whole Chad episode, he was nervous the guy would find him and beat him up. They carried along with their shopping.

"Emma wants to come out for dinner tomorrow night by the way," Rachel said, grabbing a bag of pasta from the shelf.

"All right. I haven't really talked to her since...you know. Is she mad at me?"

"No. She thought it was hilarious," Rachel smirked. "But seriously, though, she was glad you stood up for her."

"I'm glad," he said, relieved. He didn't like it when Emma was mad at him.

"We should have Ben and Channie over too," Rachel mused. "I feel like we don't see him very often."

"That's a good idea. We'll talk or text a little, but he's been so busy with work. He's working on a big article he said."

"Good for him. I'm glad his career is working out for him," Rachel smiled.

"Me too."

 **Leslie**

"Did you want to come over tonight?" Leslie asked Gus as they worked together to clean the counters and stovetops. "My sister got a new job, and we're celebrating."

"Are you cooking?" he asked, grinning.

"Yea," she answered shyly.

"Then I'll be there," he winked.

"Awesome," she beamed. He gave her a quick kiss since they were alone. They didn't really want too many of their coworkers to know they were dating.

"I get to meet your siblings then," Gus noted.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah. I'm usually good with people," he laughed.

"Frank can be a bit odd at times, but he's cool," Leslie said. "And Channie, she might ask questions to see if you're a good guy, but she's pretty cool too. It's my parents that can be embarrassing."

"It's all right," he reassured her. "Even if your family was a circus, I'd love them."

"Thanks, Gus," she said. She still felt nervous, though.

 **Mike & Phoebe **

"Mon is having our usual gang night tonight," Phoebe said, covering the receiver and calling out to Mike. "You coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he called back.

"We'll be there," Phoebe told Monica. "Will the kids be there?"

"No. Erica is going out with Robbie, and Jack is working. Just us," Monica answered.

"All right. I'll bring something," Phoebe promised.

"As long as it's edible, Phoebs," Monica warned.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Chandler and Mike talk you know."

"Is he whining about my food?"

"He said it's like eating cardboard. You know you can eat healthy and tasty at the same time, right?"

"I guess. I can't believe that little weasel complained," Phoebe muttered.

"Can you blame him?"

"No. I hate it too," Phoebe admitted. "I don't know who can eat that stuff."

"Let me plan a menu for you guys that I think you'll enjoy," Monica said.

"Okay!" Phoebe exclaimed, excited.

 **Erica**

She went down to the Perk to meet Robbie and found Jack sweeping. He looked up at her as she came in, and she swore she saw a bit of pity flash through his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Waiting for Robbie?"

"Yea."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You don't like him."

"It's not that. I just..."

"You totally don't like him. Just admit it!" Erica shouted. Good thing the place was empty.

"I just don't trust him, Erica," he said. "I saw him today. With Lucy."

"What?" she asked, feeling her heart sink.

"Maybe it was a coincidence, and maybe it was nothing, but they were walking together and laughing. I just thought you should know," Jack finished.

"You're a damn liar," she spat. "You're just mad that your relationship didn't work out. Well, guess what? You're not ruining mine!" She saw Robbie through the window and went out to meet him before he came inside. She didn't care if Jack was hurt.

"Hey," Robbie said, seeing her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go, shall we?" she said. She took his hand, and they set off together. She tried to ignore what Jack had told her, but a tiny piece of doubt started to take root and grow in her mind. Was Robbie cheating on her? She looked over at him. Unless she asked or caught him, she would never know.

 **Joey**

He was munching on pizza when Emma came home.

"Hi," she said, closing the door behind her. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know. Busy. They want me to direct a new movie," he answered, shrugging.

"That's so cool," Emma said. "You must be excited."

"I am," Joey admitted, his voice amping up. "It's gonna be so awesome!"

"You'll do great," Emma reassured him. She went into her room.

"Any issues from Mad Chad?" Joey called.

"Haven't seen him," she replied. "Thanks again for getting him fired."

"My pleasure," Joey grinned. "Oh, I'm heading out tonight by the way."

"Okay. I'll just be here reading or something," Emma said dismissively.

"No hot date?"

"Nah. I'm okay for right now."

"Good for you. Pizza?"

"Eh. Why not?" she said, taking a slice. Joey was surprised of how good a mood she had been in the past week and a half. He wondered if there was someone special she liked after all and just wasn't saying anything. He guessed that time would tell.


	15. The Nature of Things

**Itsmeomg2218: Thanks for your reviews! Yes, I realize I haven't really described anyone (except Robbie...picture him as Robbie Amell cos I do lol). I found growing up when I was reading, I disregarded the author's descriptions of characters and made my own descriptions of them in my head. I have my own image of what these guys look like, and describing it in writing just doesn't do it justice. I encourage you to imagine what they look like and go with it. I won't be offended lol. If you really need a description of them from me, I will try my best in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, I haven't forgotten this story! Please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

It was the usual kind of gang night. The friends chatted about their lives, work, and children. Monica was desperate to hear anything about Erica or Jack. They hadn't spoken to her very much lately, and she missed them.

"Erica and Jack are apparently fighting," Rachel said finally. Monica perked up immediately.

"About what?" she asked. "And how did you find out?"

"Gunther. He was in the back and heard them fighting this evening. Something about Robbie cheating on Erica?"

"WHAT?!" both Monica and Chandler yelped. They looked at each other.

"You can't be serious," Monica said after a second.

"He wouldn't dare. I'll pummel him," Chandler added.

"You almost peed your pants when we confronted Chad," Joey scoffed. "There's no way you're beating up Robbie." Chandler shot him a glare.

"We don't have the evidence, but apparently Jack saw Robbie hanging out with Lucy," Rachel went on.

"I thought Lucy was dating Jack?" Monica asked, confused.

"Not anymore I don't think."

"Why don't I know any of this?" Monica demanded. "Chandler!" She nudged him.

"What did I do?" he asked, incredulous.

"You're his father. You guys should be hanging out doing guy stuff and finding out information," Monica urged.

"For your information I...I already knew," Chandler said. Then he immediately regretted it. Monica was getting that look on her face that meant he was going to be in trouble.

"You already knew?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

"He asked me to keep it between him and I. It was my first secret with him ever. I wasn't going to ruin it!" Chandler finished, his voice very high pitched now.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Monica screeched.

"Oh, like you tell me everything about what you and Erica talk about," Chandler snorted.

"I..." Monica trailed off, going quiet suddenly.

"I KNEW it!" Chandler cried.

"Girl stuff is different," Monica tried.

"How is it different?" Chandler challenged.

"I don't know. It's the law of nature," Monica said. Ross snorted in laughter at this.

"Can we get back to the real focus of this conversation here?" Phoebe asked. "Is Robbie cheating or not?"

"We don't know," Rachel confirmed.

"I'm feeling very Sherlock-y aren't you?" Phoebe asked Mike.

"Absolutely not," Mike shook his head. He preferred to stay out of the madness.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun," Phoebe cajoled.

"No."

"I'll do it," Monica piped in.

"No. Uh uh. You'd give it all away," Phoebe said.

"I would not!"

"You guys!" Ross shouted, making them stop. "Why don't we just let Erica figure it out? Why do we have to get involved?"

"Because she's our daughter," Monica said. "Duh."

"You'll only make her mad at you too. I say leave it alone," Ross finished.

"Wimp," Phoebe threw in.

"I think Emma likes somebody," Joey tossed into the ring, desperate to change the subject. Rachel stared at him, as did Ross.

"What?" she asked.

"She's all googly and weird," Joey shrugged. "That usually is an indicator that she likes someone."

"Who?" Ross asked.

"I don't know, who. I just know she's thinking about someone," Joey replied.

"That is so incredibly helpful, Joey," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Well, we can ask her at dinner tomorrow," Ross suggested.

"And get me in trouble? I don't think so," Joey shook his head vehemently.

"I feel so left out of this conversation," Phoebe said to Mike.

"I know," he agreed.

"Leslie is dating Gus at work," Monica told her, hearing this. She knew the triplets were the closest thing to children Phoebe had.

"Really? Go on," Phoebe said, intrigued.

"She just started. I have no idea what base they're at," Monica finished.

"And what about Channie? She's dating Ben, so you guys must know something," Phoebe said to Ross and Rachel.

"She got a job at a walk in clinic for counselling," Ross said, reading Ben's text. "That's all I know."

"Oh, yay! She got a job. Oh, I'm so happy for her," Phoebe sighed happily.

"And Frank?" Mike prompted. He liked that kid even if he was a little socially awkward.

"No idea," Ross said. They all shook their heads in agreement. They didn't really know much about Frank at all.

"Guess I should make an appearance," Phoebe said after. "Visit with them a bit."

"Can we get back to Erica and Robbie please?" Monica asked. They all groaned.

 **Erica**

She jiggled her legs anxiously at the dinner table. Robbie was talking about something, but she wasn't listening.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. "It's like you're not even here."

"I'm sorry. I just...Jack told me something, and I can't stop thinking about it," Erica confessed.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said he saw you and Lucy together," Erica blurted out. Robbie set his fork down.

"When?" he asked calmly.

"Earlier today."

"Ah. Well, I can assure you that there is nothing going on between me and that twit," Robbie told her.

"Really?"

"No!" Robbie laughed. "She threw herself at me a couple of times, and I humored her but made it clear I was not available. I told her she needs to talk to Jack and not just leave him hanging, but she won't listen to me. I'm sorry if your brother thought we were dating."

"I'm just so relieved," Erica said, feeling lighter already. Robbie took her hand.

"Trust me, there is no one else I'd rather be with," he said.

"Okay," she blushed. She believed him. She knew that Robbie wouldn't lie to her.

 **Emma**

She heard the knocking as she was finishing drying her hair.

"I'm coming!" she called, hustling to the door. When she opened it, there was nobody there. Puzzled, she looked down the hall both ways. Nothing. Then she noticed something at her feet. She knelt to pick it up. It was a card. She went back inside and closed the door, turning it over in her hands. There was only her name on the front, so it definitely wasn't something for Joey. She opened it, sliding out a card with two hearts on it. Inside it read:

 **I admire you from afar**

 **I know who you are**

 **I wish you could see me too**

 **After all, I'm crazy about you**

Emma felt puzzled. Who left this for her? She couldn't think of anyone that knew where she lived other than...

"Frank," she said out loud.

 **Leslie, Frank, and Channie**

"Do you suppose we're getting roasted over there?" Channie asked Ben. They all were aware of the dinner Monica was having that night. They also knew that they were being discussed in great detail. It was the nature of things, being someone's child, niece, or nephew. Ben sipped his beer, smiling at Channie. She was flushed with happiness, and he couldn't help but be thrilled for her.

"Smells amazing, Les," Ben called over to Leslie. Gus was assisting her, and he could tell they were really into each other.

"Yea, I need something to wipe off my drool over here," Frank teased. Leslie threw a tea towel at him, laughing.

"It's almost ready," she reassured them. She was making a pasta dish with chicken and spinach in alfredo sauce. The bruschetta was baking, and it was making them all starving.

"How's your article coming?" Frank asked Ben. He started setting the table.

"It's good. I'm almost done. It's been exhausting, but I think it's going to be a hit," Ben answered. "Need some help?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"What's it about?" Gus asked, curious.

"I'd rather not say until it's published," Ben winked.

"You're terrible," Channie said, shoving him playfully.

"Knock, knock!" Alice and Frank Sr.'s voices called from the hallway.

"Oh boy," Leslie gulped. She was nervous for Gus to meet them, but he smiled at her reassuringly.

"It'll be great," he said, pinching her bottom in a teasing way. She blushed.

"Hi, guys!" Alice called, swooping in. She hugged Channie hard first. "Oh! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yea! My daughter the therapist. Who knew?" Frank Sr. laughed.

"It smells wonderful, Leslie," Alice said, coming over to hug Leslie. "Oh! This must be Gus. So nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," Gus nodded, smiling. She gave him a hug too. Frank Sr. shook his hand.

"You're treating her right, eh?"

"Dad!" Leslie admonished.

"I'm treating her like gold, sir," Gus told them.

"Good," Frank Sr. nodded.

"You two are so cute!" Alice gushed.

"I appreciate that, Mrs. Buffet," Gus said. Alice laughed her awkward laugh when she was embarrassed. They all herded towards the table, and Channie came up to Leslie.

"It'll be fine," she encouraged. "They did this to Ben, and he loves them."

"Really?"

"Yea. Gus is a special guy. Don't lose him," Channie told her, giving her a sideways hug.

"That means a lot," Leslie said.

"Now, can you dish up? I'm going to pass out," Channie laughed.

 **The Next Night**

Rachel was hurrying around making sure everything was in order. Ross was putting the finishing touches on the table. Emma arrived first.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, honey," Rachel said, rushing to hug her. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Hey, Emma," Ross said.

"Hey, Dad. Oh, thanks for getting rid of Chad by the way," Emma said. "Work has been a lot better since."

"I'm glad."

"You were scared weren't you?" she asked, teasing.

"No," Ross lied.

"Hello!" Ben called, coming in. He was alone.

"Where's Channie?" Rachel asked, disappointed.

"She started her first shift today. It's until 8," Ben replied. "She really wanted to be here, though."

"Are you guys getting along all right?" Ross asked.

"Never better. In fact," Ben paused, reaching into his pocket. "I am going to ask her to marry me." Rachel and Emma both gasped at the same time.

"Seriously?" Ross asked. "How long have you been dating?"

"Long enough to know I love her and want to be with her forever," Ben answered.

"Let me see it," Rachel demanded, moving in closer to the ring. He pulled it out for her.

"Oh my God," Emma breathed. "It's beautiful, Ben."

"Thanks," he said proudly.

"When are you going to ask?" Ross questioned.

"After I talk to her Dad. We have lunch tomorrow."

"That's daunting," Emma chimed in.

"Eh. I really like him, and I think he likes me. I think it'll be all right," Ben told her.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel squealed.

"Keep it between us, all right? No telling Aunt Monica," Ben warned.

"Oh this would kill her," Rachel mused.

"Don't even," Ben said sharply.

"I won't say anything," Rachel promised.

"Dad, watch her," Ben urged.

"He's just as bad," Rachel scoffed.

"It stays in the vault, son," Ross promised. He shared a look with Rachel. They didn't want to admit that they felt a little uncertain about Ben jumping into an engagement so quickly. As Ben chattered on, Ross tuned him out. He couldn't stop thinking about the time he and Emily had jumped into marriage so fast. It didn't end well. He didn't want that for his son. He hoped Ben knew what he was doing.

* * *

 **I wonder how Channie is going to react because after all, Ben did say they would go slow!**


	16. Things Get Messy

Emma was working quietly, folding the shirts and arranging the display according to instructions. She noticed Frank was inching his way closer to her department as he worked on each aisle. She couldn't stop thinking about the note she had found, and she wondered if it had been from him or if she was imagining things. She pondered on what it would be like to date Frank. Sure he was awkward and nervous, but he also could be funny and sweet. Frank saw her watching and waved, so she waved back. He went bright red in the face. Was this a sign that he had indeed given her that note? She wasn't sure how to approach him about it.

"Hi, honey," Rachel said suddenly, making her jump.

"Mom!"

"Sorry. I thought you saw me. I waved," Rachel said, furrowing her brow.

"No. I was..."

"Daydreaming?" Rachel asked. She wondered if this so called crush Joey mentioned was here right now. She looked around. All she saw was Frank Jr. Jr. stocking shelves.

"Yea, well, I'd like to have a better job someday than just folding shirts," Emma laughed nervously. Rachel looked again from Emma to Frank, and it clicked.

"You like Frank!" she gasped.

"Mother!" Emma hissed, yanking Rachel further into the clothing department.

"You do!" Rachel gloated.

"Shhhh! Not so loud," Emma commanded. Rachel was excited.

"Does he know?"

"No! I don't even know if he likes me. I got this note the other day, and I think he wrote it, but I don't know. I have no idea how to even bring it up to him," Emma sighed.

"Blunt honesty usually works," Rachel advised.

"No way," Emma said, mortified. They both peeked around to see Frank working still and completely oblivious to what was going on.

"This is adorable," Rachel said happily.

"No! Not adorable. Stop that," Emma ordered.

"I have to tell your father..."

"Noooo don't you dare," Emma warned, grabbing her mother's wrist before she could start furiously texting.

"Why not?"

"Because! I don't need you guys blabbing to Aunt Phoebe about it so she can tell Frank. Leave it to me," Emma said forcefully.

"Okay, okay. You realize this is a big secret for me to keep?" Rachel pointed out, looking around at the clothes.

"You're kidding me right now, right?" Emma asked. "Are you blackmailing me?!"

"A nice top would keep my mouth shut good and tight," Rachel went on, looking around innocently.

"You're insane," Emma snapped, grabbing a shirt and giving it to her. She'd have to put it on her bill later.

"This one's too frilly," Rachel said, looking at it.

"Oh. My. God. Just pick something then and get out!" Emma hissed. After Rachel found what she wanted, Emma followed her to the till to make sure her mother didn't get arrested for shoplifting, although it was very tempting to let that happen right now. Once her mother was gone, Emma felt a lot of tension in her face and neck. This could get messy very quickly because even though Rachel had been bribed, she still had a huge damn mouth on her.

 **Erica & Jack **

Erica came out of her room to find Jack at the table. She froze. She hadn't properly talked to him since their fight.

"I'm sorry," Jack said without even looking up. "I should have ignored it."

"Well, no," Erica said, going over to him. "I appreciate you telling me, but I wish you had revealed it a little better than you did."

"Was he?"

"No. Your ex girlfriend was trying to hook up with him, but he turned her down flat."

"I can't believe you two know she's my ex when I don't," Jack muttered.

"Just call her," Erica advised. "Find out what's going on."

"Jack!" Lucy's voice called from the other side of the door before the knocking started.

"Or just answer the door," Erica finished, taken aback. Jack stared at it.

"This is gonna suck," he said.

"It's a bandaid. Just rip it off," Erica suggested.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to listen to her yelling," Jack pointed out.

"JACK!"

"See?" he gestured.

"I'm right here. I'll listen to all the yelling too," Erica said, hauling him up and pushing him towards the door.

"Break up with her for good. You deserve better anyway," she told him. He adjusted himself before pulling the door open.

"Luce, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Why haven't you called me?" she demanded.

"Um, what?" he asked, confused.

"It's been almost two weeks, and you haven't called," she accused. "Are you dumping me?"

"You're the one bailing on our dates," Jack said, getting his back up. "If anything, you're the one dumping me."

"Is that what you want?" Lucy asked, nostrils flaring. Erica cringed. She really was glad not to be Jack right now. Although, he should be dumping her, just saying.

"Why not?" Jack asked. "You don't want to spend time with me anyway, so sure, let's end it."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Lucy spun on her heel and stormed off. Jack shut the door and leaned against it, looking at Erica.

"Well, now you know," she said.

 **Monica & Chandler **

"I really just want to find out for sure," Monica said. She had been talking to Jack and learned that Robbie was not cheating on Erica.

"Honey, let it go," Chandler said wearily. Did she have to be a bloodhound over everything?

"I am not a bloodhound," Monica said crisply, crossing her arms.

"I didn't say that," Chandler argued. Had he said it out loud?

"You were thinking it," she accused. Damn. She was good.

"I just think you need to stop fussing about this and let Erica handle it as she clearly has already," Chandler pointed out.

"What if she didn't?"

"Mon..."

"I'm just helping!"

"Why don't you go clean something to take your mind off it," Chandler suggested. Monica wrung her hands, looking around.

"I can't," she said finally.

"Why not?"

"Everything is already clean," she said sadly. Chandler looked at the clock.

"At eleven am?!" he exclaimed.

"I couldn't sleep," she said.

"Oh boy. Look, let's just go to the coffeehouse and see if Jack's working and maybe visit Erica. Will that help?"

Monica answered by planting a big kiss on his lips and grabbing her purse before heading out the door. Chandler followed behind hoping that Robbie was nowhere in sight when they got there.

 **Channie**

She had stayed the night at Ben's after getting off work. He had relayed how much his parents missed seeing her. She knew she couldn't avoid dinner with them forever. It was now afternoon, and Ben was currently in the shower, so she started tidying up. When she picked up his coat, she felt a small box shaped item in the pocket.

"Weird," she said, pulling it out. Her heart stopped. It was a ring box. Hands shaking, she opened it. Definitely a ring.

"Oh God," she whimpered. "Oh no, no, no."

"Hey, Chan, have you seen my..." Ben trailed off, seeing her standing in the middle of the living room holding her own engagement ring.

"What is this?" she demanded. He cleared his throat.

"I believe they call it a ring," he answered.

"Don't be smart with me. I meant, what is this doing here? In your pocket?"

"I have a secret girlfriend?" Ben tried.

"BEN!"

"Okay, okay. I was going to ask you to marry me. Happy?" he said, sitting down on the couch with a thud. Channie looked at him, horrified.

"What?!"

"Why are you so upset by this? Channie, I thought you loved me?" Ben asked.

"Ben, this is way, way too fast. You promised me we would take things slow," she finished. She felt herself getting angry.

"You do love me, right? You didn't answer that," Ben pointed out.

"I don't know what to feel right now," she said. She closed the ring box and tossed it down, grabbing her coat.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, feeling nervous suddenly. "Channie!"

The door slamming was his only response. He buried his face into his hands. He had a very bad feeling that he had just ruined everything.


	17. No Privacy

Channie felt like she couldn't breathe. Ben was going to propose to her. Ben wanted to marry her. What was WRONG with her?! She walked the streets, not even caring where she ended up. He had promised to take it slow. He had _promised_. She found herself outside of Leslie's place of work, so she went inside. She saw her sister happily working in the kitchen, and after a moment she caught Leslie's attention.

"Hey!" Leslie exclaimed, coming out to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I don't know," Channie admitted.

"Are you okay?" Leslie asked, concerned now. Her sister's face was troubled.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you tell me what happened," Leslie suggested, guiding Channie to a empty table. She sat across from her.

"Ben is going to propose to me," Channie blurted out.

"Oh my God! Really?!" Leslie squealed, making the other patrons turn and stare at them.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Channie hissed.

"Sorry," Leslie said, lowering her voice. "How did you find out?"

"I found the ring."

"This is so exciting!"

"No, it's not. I yelled at him," Channie said sadly. "He's never going to ask again."

"W-what? Why did you yell at him?"

"I'm not ready, Les. I told him I wanted to go slow. Marriage is the opposite of that," Channie sighed, shoving her face into her hands.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Leslie said reassuringly, rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't think he will. I've spent more time setting rules and pushing him away than letting things happen naturally," Channie responded. "I'm sure I've killed the relationship now."

"Don't jump to conclusions."

"Too late."

"I'm done here in an hour. Why don't you go home and wait for me, and we'll do something to take your mind off of it."

"All right."

"Don't overthink it," Leslie ordered as they both stood up.

"I'll try," Channie smiled grimly.

 **Jack**

He felt disappointed, and he wasn't really sure why. Lucy wasn't the right girl for him, he knew that. Why did he feel so bad about it then? He tried to focus on people's orders, but he dropped the ball a few times and got yelled at by one person for mixing up his coffee. Gunther was giving him "The Look" over the counter, and Jack knew he had to figure his shit out or else he'd probably lose his job too.

"Hey," Chandler said, coming in with Monica. Jack groaned inwardly. Now was so not the time for his parents to find out what had happened.

"I missed you," Monica said, hugging Jack tightly.

"Coffee?" Jack asked, tilting his head in Gunther's direction.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, please," Monica nodded.

"Just water," Chandler said. Jack brought both to them.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked.

"Just fine," he lied.

"Is it Erica? Was Robbie really cheating on her?!" Monica pressed, her voice getting amped.

"No, no. Turns out my ex girlfriend was hitting him up for a date. He turned her down," Jack said.

"Oh no," Chandler groaned. "Ex girlfriend?"

"Yea."

"I never liked her," Monica declared.

"Thanks," Jack said sarcastically.

"What? She was rude and, and...she said my shoes made my ankles look fat once."

"You're ankles are lovely, dear," Chandler said, right on cue. He won a pat on the arm in return from his wife.

"Well, it's over, so you don't have to put up with her anymore," Jack said. "Sorry, I gotta keep working." He left his parents watching him as he approached the newest customer who entered the Perk.

 **Phoebe**

She had decided to surprise her nieces and nephew by showing up at their apartment and make dinner. Channie surprised her when she came back early.

"Oh!" she shrieked, startled to see her aunt in the kitchen fighting with some sort of sauce and swearing at it.

"Hi," Phoebe said brightly. "Sorry you had to witness that."

"I guess Leslie didn't get her cooking skills from you," Channie said, laughing.

"No, probably not. How are you?" Phoebe asked, giving her niece a big hug.

"I'm okay."

"Your aura says otherwise," Phoebe said, looking around Channie's head. Channie put her hand to her scalp absently.

"Just feeling confused."

"Yup. I thought so," Phoebe nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Ben wants to propose to me."

"Oh God. He really does take after his father," Phoebe snorted. She saw Channie's face then. "Oh, sorry. I mean, awwww!"

"I told him off and ran away," Channie winced.

"Sounds just like all the women Ross proposed to," Phoebe muttered.

"Aunt Rachel stayed," Channie pointed out, confused.

"Not the first time," Phoebe laughed loudly.

"What?"

"This is about you, dear," Phoebe said, changing the subject. "So? Do you want to marry him?"

"No? Yes? I don't know," Channie sighed, sitting down hard on the kitchen chair. Phoebe sat beside her.

"What does your heart want?"

"I love him, I really do. I just don't know if I'm ready for marriage."

"So tell him that."

"I asked him to take things slow."

"Well, his father wasn't a good listener either. Really, Channie, you gotta give Ben credit for being who he is with a father role model like Ross," Phoebe said, wrinkling her nose.

"So what do I tell him?"

"Just be honest. He'll either stick around or run off."

"I want him to stick around..."

"Then let's hope he's better at not jumping to conclusions than his father," Phoebe nodded. Leslie came in then, and she squealed in delight at the sight of her aunt. They all started chatting about different memories. Channie felt a little better, but she still didn't know what to say to Ben.

 **Erica**

"Oh, hey," Erica said, seeing Emma come out of her apartment while she was going into hers.

"Hey," Emma replied.

"Big date?" Erica asked.

"Oh, no. I'm just going to meet some friends for a movie."

"Sounds fun."

"You?"

"Robbie is coming over. I want to try to cook something for him," Erica said, gesturing to the bag in her hands.

"Good luck," Emma smiled. Erica went inside finally and found her parents already there.

"What did I say about the key privilege?" Erica demanded.

"To not come in uninvited," Chandler answered in a monotone voice.

"And what do you call this?" Erica asked.

"We just wanted to say hi. You weren't here, and we didn't want to sit in the hall," Monica explained. "We just saw your brother."

"Yea, he's a mess," Erica said, putting the bag down.

"Watcha got there?" Monica asked, peeking into it.

"Nothing," Erica answered.

"Cooking for Robbie?" Monica questioned, pulling out a spice.

"Going to try to."

"I'm so glad he's not cheating on you."

"Where did you hear that?! Did Jack tell you?" Erica asked, angry.

"Gunther overheard you and Jack fighting about it," Monica answered.

"There is just no privacy around here is there?" Erica said, disgruntled.

"Sorry," Chandler apologized.

"Can you guys go now? Robbie is due in two hours, and I have to perfect this before he gets here," Erica said.

"Of course," Monica nodded.

"See you later," Chandler said, kissing Erica's cheek. They waved at her as they left. Erica sighed. It was time to cook.

 **Ben**

Frank was surprised to see him, and frankly, Ben was surprised he even went to Frank for answers.

"What's up?" Frank asked.

"Have you seen Channie?"

"Nope."

"Okay, look. She saw that I was going to propose to her, and she freaked. What should I do?" Ben asked. Frank stood there frozen, holding a can of beans just away from the shelf ledge.

"Um, I don't know," Frank answered honestly.

"Should I give her space?"

"Probably. She can get explosive."

"I think I ruined it," Ben moaned. "I knew I shouldn't have done this."

"Well, give her some time. She might come around again," Frank suggested.

"I hope so. I can't imagine my life without her," Ben sighed. He leaned against the shelves, disorganizing Frank's work. Frank tried not to dwell on it. The fact that Ben was coming to him for advice was a miracle in itself.

"You want me to talk to her?"

"No, no. Just...let me know when she's not so mad," Ben said.

"I can do that," Frank agreed.

"Thanks, man," Ben said, clapping Frank's shoulder before leaving. Frank stared after him. It all felt so strange.

 **Joey**

"Joey!" Rachel called, catching up with him. Joey was walking to his next job.

"Oh, hey, Rach," Joey smiled. Then he frowned. "You okay?"

"You were right! Emma has a crush!"

"I knew it!" Joey exclaimed. "Chandler owes me five bucks."

"It's Frank!"

"Frank Jr. Jr.?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Uh huh," Rachel nodded, looking smug. "I was there at Emma's work and saw her giving him the look. She likes him."

"I'm sure she doesn't want you broadcasting that around," Joey frowned.

"So keep it between us then," Rachel winked.

"You telling Ross?"

"Are you kidding? He'd case the place for hours just to intimidate Frank and make him scared. I'm leaving Ross out of it."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You gotta tell me if anything happens," Rachel begged.

"All right, all right. Simmer down," Joey said. Rachel bounced up and down.

"This is so exciting!"

"Rach..."

"Okay, okay. I'm finished," Rachel said, putting on her serious face.

"I'll see you later. I'm late," Joey told her.

"Emma likes Frank! Emma likes Frank!" Rachel sang as she skipped off. Joey just shook his head. Some things just never changed.


	18. He's Not Stupid!

**A Few Weeks Later  
**

 **Ben**

Channie was avoiding him. He just knew it. She was always either busy or had somewhere she had to suddenly be. Every time he asked Frank if she was still angry, he got the same answer: No clue. It was time to get some proper advice.

"Hey, Dad," Ben said, coming into Ross's office at work. Ross looked up at him, surprised.

"Ben," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"When you asked Rachel to marry you, did she freak out and run away?"

"No."

"Why does Aunt Phoebe have a different version of that then?" Ben challenged.

"She's referring to when we got married in Vegas while we were extremely wasted," Ross dismissed. "And for the record, it was her idea, not mine."

"Okay, so what about Mom? Or Emily?"

"They didn't freak out either."

"So, is it just me then?" Ben asked, collapsing onto the chair across from Ross.

"Son, some women get spooked by commitment. Have you talked to her about why she's afraid?"

"No. She won't give me the chance," he said. Then he sat up straight.

"You just got an idea. I recognize that move. I practically invented it," Ross said smugly.

"I'll see you later. Thanks, Dad!"

"Sure," Ross nodded at his son's receding back.

 **Leslie  
**

She was chopping vegetables when Gus approached her.

"Hey, you," she said, looking up at him. Then she caught his face. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Okay," she agreed, following him to a private area.

"Les," he started. Then he paused.

"You're kinda scaring me here," she laughed nervously, twisting her apron tightly in her hands. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! Gosh, no," he shook his head. "I mean, not really unless you don't want to after I tell you."

"Please just tell me," she begged. He drew in a deep breath.

"I got offered a culinary placement in France," he told her.

"You did?! That's so great!"

"It's for a year," he finished, wincing.

"Oh," she said, feeling suddenly disappointed.

"I know we haven't dated long, but I really like you," Gus said. "I'd hate to lose you, but I really want to go."

"No, you should go. It's your dream," Leslie responded.

"I hate the idea of being so far away from you," Gus lamented. He touched her cheek gently.

"I do too," she nodded. She felt like crying. She had the perfect guy, and he was going away.

"It's not forever," he promised.

"When do you leave?"

"In two days," he answered, sighing. "They sent the letter months ago, but it got lost in the mail apparently. I have to tell them in an hour if I accept and then book my flight."

"I don't want you to miss out because of me."

"Here's a crazy thought. What if you came with me?"

"Oh, Gus," Leslie said, her voice catching in her throat. The idea was so tempting, but her family was here.

"You don't have to answer right away. Just let me know by tonight so I can either book two flights or just one."

"I'll think about it," she promised. She felt slightly nauseous. What was she going to do?

 **Emma  
**

She still didn't have the nerve to ask Frank if he had delivered that note to her. She spent her time watching him and thinking about him. The more she thought about it, the more she realized Frank had always alluded to having feelings for her. Had she really been so blind? She started to notice different things about him like the way he pressed a finger to his temple when he was deep in thought or the way he chewed his lower lip when he was stumped about something. He was cute in his own way.

"Hellooo," Joey said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" she asked, startled. She realized she was standing at the counter in the apartment and staring into space.

"I asked if you had seen Huggsy," Joey repeated.

"I like to pretend that a man your age doesn't talk to stuffed animals," Emma said, looking at him sharply.

"You're still mad I took him from you," Joey accused.

"How can I be mad about something I don't remember?" she asked, incredulous.

"Oh, it's in there," Joey said, peering at her head. "Somewhere."

"I haven't seen your stupid penguin," Emma growled, grabbing her purse. She had to go to work anyway. Joey gasped.

"He's not stupid!"

"See you later," she said, closing the door behind her. She went back to daydreaming about Frank.

 **Jack  
**

He was sweeping when Leslie came in looking depressed. Concerned, he stopped.

"You okay?" he asked. She sat down on the couch heavily.

"No," she replied.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Gus is going to France for a year," she spit out. "He wants me to go with him."

"Don't go," Jack blurted out before he could stop himself. Leslie looked at him then, confused.

"What?"

"I mean, it's your decision," he corrected himself.

"No, you said to not go. Why?"

"I...I just think you have so much potential here," Jack rambled. "I mean, you don't really even know this guy. You're really going to go halfway around the world with him?"

Leslie stared at him. If she didn't know any better, she'd guess that he didn't want her to go for his own reasons.

"You make a valid point, but what if I miss out on my soulmate if I don't go?" she asked.

"He might not be your soulmate."

"But he might be," she insisted. Jack blinked, realizing she had figured out he didn't want her to go. It was strange really. He'd never thought of Leslie that way until she started dating Gus. He didn't want to say he was jealous, but it kind of felt that way at times.

"It's your decision. Just make sure you know what you're doing," he finished, going back to sweeping. He turned his back to her, hoping she couldn't read his back.

 **Rachel/Monica/Phoebe**

"Channie still hasn't talked to Ben, huh?" Phoebe asked Rachel. They were at Monica's visiting.

"Nope. He's devastated. I've never seen him so down."

"Do you think they'll break up?" Monica asked, concerned. They made a sweet couple, and she knew they were right for each other just from what she had seen and heard.

"I hope not," Rachel sighed. She felt bad for Ben. Ross had forbade her from meddling, though. She was still sitting on the bombshell of Emma liking Frank Jr. Jr. too. It was killing her.

"At least he didn't hide the ring or use the big screen at a ball game," Phoebe said.

"He didn't get a chance. She found it," Monica reminded her.

"And Ben is not Mike," Rachel added.

"Hey, hey," Phoebe said. "He's not here to defend himself."

"Ross just texted," Rachel said, looking at her phone. "Apparently Ben is going to find Channie?"

"Oohh! He's going to do the 'sweep off her feet' gesture," Phoebe crowed.

"Hopefully she won't trip him first," Monica winced.

 **Channie**

She missed Ben. She had no idea she could miss another person like this. It was horrible. She was at work and trying to stay distracted when the intake worker came and told her she had a client. She went to bring them in when she saw Ben sitting there.

"Ben?!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, yes, I'm here for a session," he said, looking at the receptionist through the window.

"Get in here!" she hissed, yanking him inside. She closed her door behind them, and he got settled into a chair.

"Do you greet all your clients this way?" he asked, teasing.

"Ben, this isn't funny. You're taking someone's spot if they come."

"So pretend I'm a client," he said.

"Ben..."

"No, I'm serious. I need to talk to someone about how to ask my girlfriend if she still wants to be with me."

"Ben, I..."

"Ah! I'm a client, remember?" he said, leaning back into the chair. Channie blew the air out of her mouth, feeling slightly annoyed.

"What happened?" she asked, going with it.

"She was over at my place a few weeks ago and found a ring in my stuff. She got really upset and took off. We haven't really talked since."

"You were going to propose?"

"Eventually, yea. I love her so much. I know she got hurt and wants to go slow, but I want to show her that she means the world to me, and I want to marry her."

"Maybe she was scared," Channie said.

"I know she was, and I don't know how to make her feel better. She won't tell me what I can do to help."

"Maybe she needs her own space for a bit."

"And how long before she thinks I've given up on her? Because I will never give up on her," Ben said, looking at her intently.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to tell you that she wants what you're offering, that she isn't as scared as she was before. Maybe she thinks you're doubting wanting to be with her after her outburst."

"She has nothing to worry about, and when she's ready, I will ask her to marry me," Ben finished. Channie felt tears in her eyes then.

"I'm ready," she whispered. Ben smiled and reached into his jacket pocket. He got down on his knee and opened the ring box.

"Channie, my love," he said. "My everything, my beautiful woman...will you let me spend forever making you happy?"

"Yes," she nodded vigorously. "Yes, Ben, I will marry you." He slid the ring on gently.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

He kissed her deeply then, pulling her close. Channie felt relief and giddiness. She hadn't ruined it after all. She was going to marry Ben.

 **Leslie  
**

She breathed in deeply, picking up the phone. This was it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Gus, it's me," she said, feeling shaky. "I've made my decision..."

* * *

 **Such a cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that! Stay tuned... ;)**


	19. She's Gone

**Yup, I'm still writing for this! I've just had such a brutal time the past few months with so much going on (plus a death in the family because everything else just wasn't enough right?). Then I got into Avengers after watching Endgame, so I've been a bit obsessed with that fandom right now. Anyway, I have debated on how to end this story for a long time now, and just yesterday it hit me. This will be a two part ending, so look for the next update in the next few days. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **One Year Later**

She played with the ring in her hand slowly, twisting it this way and that. The light bounced off of it like the sun on the waves. She felt sad inside, but she had made her decision.

"Miss?" the lady at the counter prompted, making her jolt back to the present.

"Sorry," she said, dropping the ring into the envelope and sealing it.

"Looked like a nice ring," the lady commented as she put a stamp on it.

"It would have been if he had been right for me, but he wasn't," she replied. The text messages she had seen burned into her mind. How had she been so blind? She had known better than to trust.

She turned and walked away, grabbing her travel case and carry on bag. She hailed a cab and got in while her things were loaded. She wasn't going to look back.

 **One Year Earlier**

 _"My little sister is getting married," Frank beamed, hugging Channie. She laughed._

 _"I'm just as shocked as you," she teased._

 _Leslie entered the room then, looking at them hesitantly. Channie and Frank instantly knew something was up._

 _"You okay?" Frank asked her, concerned. Leslie's face broke out into a huge smile._

 _"I'm going to France!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. Both Channie and Frank stared at her._

 _"What?" Channie asked._

 _"Oh right. I haven't told you guys yet," Leslie said, realizing her stupidity._

 _"So tell us already!" Frank urged, feeling anxious. The thought of his sister so far away made his stomach hurt._

 _"Gus is going there for a culinary placement, and he asked me to go with him. I said yes," Leslie finished._

 _"Oh, wow," Channie said._

 _"My one sister is getting married, and the other is leaving the country. That's too much change," Frank said, sitting down and holding his head._

 _"You're getting married?" Leslie asked Channie, beaming at her._

 _"Yes. I didn't mess it up after all," Channie smiled._

 _"Oohh!" Leslie cried, hugging her tightly. "Congratulations!"_

 _"Thank you. When are you leaving?"_

 _"Two days," Leslie winced._

 _"TWO DAYS?!" Frank bellowed._

 _"Geez, Les, that's really short notice," Channie frowned._

 _"He didn't get the letter on time...it's hard to explain. I'm sorry, but I want to do this. I think he's my soulmate. I don't want to lose him. I also want to experience culture and new things. I really want to do this."_

 _"We're not stopping you. We're just surprised is all," Channie told her._

 _"I'll miss you so much," Leslie said, her voice cracking. "But it's just a year. I'll be back."_

 _"Unless you decide not to," Frank muttered._

 _"And if I didn't come back?" Leslie challenged._

 _Frank got up and went to his room, closing the door behind him._

 _"He's mad," Leslie noted._

 _"He's upset. He'll be fine. Give him space to process," Channie instructed. She put her arm around Leslie. "So, let's start packing."_

 **Present**

"Baha!" Frank shouted, making Emma shriek and throw the sock she had been trying to fold.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she demanded, clutching her belly.

"No. I'm trying to make sure our baby isn't deaf," Frank said seriously. "They say if you make sudden noises and they flinch, they're not deaf."

"Oh my God," Emma moaned. "That is something you do after the baby is born, Frank, not when the baby is still in my womb."

"Are you sure?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm positive, but on that note, do not shout at our baby after she's born," Emma warned, pointing her finger at him.

"You're certain it's a girl, huh?"

"I am," she said defiantly.

"We'll see," Frank smirked. Emma threw the other sock at him, making him laugh. She leaned back on the couch, sighing in content. She had moved in with Frank nine months ago when Channie had moved in with Ben. Leslie was in France, and Emma didn't want to live with Joey forever. She knew he missed his space. Emma smiled as she rubbed her belly. The baby had been a surprise for sure. Her parents were worried at first, but Frank grew on them. She thought back fondly on the day she had told him she had feelings for him.

 **One Year Earlier**

 _Frank was stacking the boxes angrily, still furious that Leslie just up and left like that. They had thrown her a goodbye party. Their Aunt Phoebe definitely knew how to use cups and ice to make a party. Frank hadn't liked Gus that night. He was convinced the no good idiot was going to hurt his sister._

 _"So what did the boxes do to you?" Emma asked, startling him._

 _"They represent closed mindedness like my sister," he answered._

 _"Hmm, but you can open them, revealing an open mind and wonderful surprises," Emma said back thoughtfully._

 _"I can't believe she left."_

 _"She is following her heart. Sometimes it works," Emma said. She looked at Frank then, knowing she had to tell him. She couldn't keep wandering around like a damn zombie consumed by thoughts of him._

 _"It's ridiculous," Frank snorted._

 _"Just like you having an all time crush on me and never telling me?" Emma asked, raising a brow at him. It was a huge shot in the dark, but she wanted to know before telling him. It was a protective measure._

 _"W-What? N-No," he stuttered, becoming anxious._

 _"Did you or did you not leave this for me?" she asked, pulling out the note. His eyes widened._

 _"How did you-?"_

 _"Did you write this or not?" she interrupted. He swallowed hard._

 _"I did."_

 _"Was that so hard?" she asked._

 _"It's stupid. I know you just want to be friends..." he started._

 _"Do I?" she cut him off._

 _"Um...I don't know, do you?"_

 _"Frank, it's come to my attention recently that I might just be crazy about you too," Emma said. Frank stared at her, and for a moment, she worried he was having some kind of stroke by the way his face was twitching._

 _"Frank?" she prompted._

 _"Are you serious?" he finally asked. The sweat on his forehead was starting to bead. He wiped at it._

 _"I am."_

 _"Oh my God..."_

 _"So are you gonna ask me out on a date or not?" she asked._

 _"Um, okay."_

 _"I'm waiting," she said, laughing a little._

 _"Oh, you mean right now?"_

 _"Yes! Ask me now," she answered, nudging him._

 _"Wow, okay. Um, Emma, will you go out with me?" He had been dying to say that sentence for a long time. He couldn't believe it was happening now._

 _"Sure, Frank. I would love to. Pick me up at seven," she smiled, turning to go. Frank wasn't sure what made him do it, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, kissing her. Emma was shocked at first, but she kissed him back. It was way better than she had ever imagined._

 _"See you at seven," he said after, shocked at his own daring._

 _"Okay," she answered, walking away on weak knees._

 **Present**

"Come on, come on, come on!" Erica shouted. Jack came out of his room tucking his tie.

"Does this look okay?" he asked.

"You're fine. It's an art show not a royal gala."

"Well, you never know..."  
"Jack, please. I can't be late to my own show!"

"All right don't get your panties in a twist."

"Comment on my panties one more time and your tightie whities are gonna be so far up your ass you'll have to have surgery to remove them," Erica warned.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to comment on my underpants but not the other way around," Jack scoffed.

"Move your ass," Erica ordered, shoving him towards the door. She was nervous. It was a small show. She had done five paintings, and Robbie's friend had discovered her talent. She was working towards art school and learning new talents.

"What if Robbie is there?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine," Erica answered.

"Why did you two break up again?"

"We just got too busy with life."

"That's a lame excuse."

"Oh, and you pining after a woman isn't lame?" Erica challenged.

"I'm not pining," Jack argued.

"You are so."

Jack didn't engage. He went out the door with Erica behind him. He had tried at least, but Leslie had shut him down.

 **One Year Earlier**

 _"Hey, stop eating the cupcakes," Monica said to Joey, smacking his hand away. She had worked overtime getting them perfect for Leslie's goodbye party. She was proud that she had accomplished it in one day's notice, not that anyone seemed to care._

 _"But isn't my eating them showing you how good they are?" Joey asked._

 _"Nice try. Save some for the others," Monica said, shoving him into the direction of the crowd._

 _"Fine," he grumbled. He made his way over to Chandler, Ross, and Mike, who were gathered across the room. Phoebe was wearing a cup hat and doing a dance to the music. He passed a desolate looking Jack standing in the corner._

 _"Hey, you all right?" Joey asked. He looked to see what Jack was staring at, and he was surprised to see it was Leslie. She was laughing and touching Gus's arm._

 _"Just fine," Jack answered sullenly._

 _"You're just gonna let her go, huh?" Joey asked. Jack scoffed._

 _"Why would she stay for me?"_

 _"Because she was into you," Joey answered. Then he clamped his mouth shut, eyes wide. Jack stared at him._

 _"What did you say?" he demanded._

 _"Nothing," Joey answered, hurrying away. He ignored Jack shouting after him._

 _"What did you do?" Chandler asked him._

 _"I accidentally pulled a Rachel," Joey answered, wincing._

 _"Hey, that's my wife," Ross said. "What did you do?"_

 _"I told Jack that Leslie used to be into him."_

 _"Oh, yea, you totally pulled a Rachel," Ross agreed, bobbing his head up and down._

 _"Oh, man," Chandler said, looking at his son. He knew Jack would be feeling a lot of emotions right now._

 _..._

 _Jack caught her in the hallway. She was leaning against the wall._

 _"Fun party," he commented, joining her. He could feel the warmth of her skin beside him._

 _"I just got overwhelmed," she smiled. "It's hit me that I'm really leaving."_

 _Jack sucked in his breath. It was now or never._

 _"Don't go," he said._

 _"What?" she asked, laughing._

 _"Don't go," he insisted. "You have a life here. Your family and friends are here. You barely know this guy. You're just gonna go live with him in a different country and pretend you trust him?"_

 _Leslie stared at him, stunned. How dare he challenge her._

 _"Since when do you care?" she asked. "And yes, I do trust him. He's an amazing guy who saw me and noticed me. He sees my talent and my potential. I believe I'm gonna marry him one day."_

 _"Oh, please," Jack snorted. "You're in the gaga stage of a relationship. That will fade."_

 _"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Leslie asked, trying not to cry._

 _"I'm being honest with you. If it hurts, I'm sorry."_

 _"You're an ass," Leslie said, wiping at her face and moving to go inside._

 _"I might be an ass, but I'm bonkers for you," he said, making her stop short._

 _"Excuse me?" she asked, looking at him._

 _"I'm crazy about you. I don't know why I never noticed you before, but I do now. Please don't go. Give us a shot," he begged._

 _Leslie couldn't believe her ears. She had been waiting for him for so long to notice her, and now it was too late._

 _"You're too late," she said, opening the door and going inside. She felt shaky and sick as she made her way over to Gus, who took her hand in his and squeezed it hard. She wasn't into Jack anymore. She wanted to be with Gus. She looked at the door, but Jack didn't come back inside._

 **Present**

"I'm so proud of her," Monica said as they went inside the building where Erica's art was on display.

"She's very talented," Chandler nodded. He was proud of her too.

"Hey!" Rachel cried, waving her hand. She was with Ross, Emma, and Frank. Ben was off to the side texting on his phone but turned to greet them too. Chandler watched him carefully as he went back to his phone, smiling.

"Isn't this great?" Monica asked, hugging Rachel.

"It's amazing. Erica is going to go far."

"This food is amazing," Joey said, joining them. Phoebe and Mike were across the room examining one of Erica's paintings.

"Good to know you're doing well, Joe," Chandler said, clapping his friend's back affectionately.

"It's a shame about her and Robbie," Rachel said sadly.

"I still don't know what happened," Monica shook her head. Robbie had been a very sweet, loving guy. Monica felt her daughter had gotten afraid and bailed. She wondered if he would be there tonight.

"I'm sure he's still in love with her, and vice versa," Rachel said. "I mean, look at me and Ross." She chuckled.

"If it takes 10 years for them to figure it out I might die," Monica groaned.

"Don't judge," Ross said, overhearing them. Monica just patted his arm and smiled back.

"Where's Channie?" she asked, looking around and only seeing Ben.

"She wasn't feeling well," Ross answered.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"I worry she's getting cold feet," Rachel whispered. "Their wedding is in two days."

"No," Monica said. "Really?"

"She just hasn't seemed herself," Rachel shrugged.

"Oh, I hope Ben has better luck than Ross with women," Monica sighed.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt," Ross commented.

"I think we should go before we get more collateral damage," Chandler suggested. Ross shot Monica one last look before following Chandler over to Mike and Phoebe.

"And how are you doing?" Monica asked Emma.

"Tired. Swollen. I'm okay, though," she answered.

"You're seven months along right?"

"Right."

"Getting closer!"

"We're very excited," Emma smiled, tucking her hand into Frank's, who was blushing. Rachel smiled at them, hoping her daughter would be happy. She wanted Frank to propose and soon damn it! They were adorable together. She was glad Emma had become more mature and grown up. She gave Frank a little credit for that.

"Well? What do you guys think?" Erica asked, approaching them and beaming.

"It's all gorgeous, cuz," Ben said, hugging her as he slid his phone away. Monica hugged her next.

"I'm so proud of you," she told her.

"Someone actually wants to buy one," Erica said giddily.

"That's amazing!" Rachel cried.

"Congratulations," Emma smiled. Monica hugged Erica again.

"Hey, Ma," Jack said, joining them and hugging Monica.

"You're so handsome," Monica said, tucking his collar down.

"Well, I'm gonna head home," Ben said suddenly. "It was great seeing all this, Erica."

"Your friend is gonna write an article on it still, right?" Erica asked worriedly.

"He's right over there," Ben laughed, pointing.

"See you all later!" Erica said, rushing away and over to the man.

"Big day soon," Jack said to Ben.

"Yup. You're still my best man, right?"

"Of course." Jack was annoyed that Ben had asked Gus to be in the wedding too. Jack hated that guy. He knew they were coming the next day for rehearsal.

"Good. See you later," Ben said, waving as he walked out. Monica turned back to the others and chatted animatedly. Their worry about Channie faded away.

...

"I still think Gladys should be here," Phoebe commented. Mike shuddered. Joey looked around wide eyed for the monstrous picture that he had been tortured with by Rachel.

"I think that Original Buffay would have put Erica's work out of the spotlight, you know?" Chandler commented. "I mean, you wouldn't want to steal the limelight, would you?"

"Oh, no. I love Erica and wouldn't do that to her," Phoebe shook her head. She felt smug, though. Original Buffay still had it. Wait til everyone saw Glenda. Phoebe smiled just thinking about it.

Ross felt his phone vibrate then, and he looked at it, frowning. Then he went white.

"Your future self told you that you're bald, didn't he?" Chandler asked, keeping a straight face. Ross looked at them then.

"Channie's gone," he said hoarsely. No one moved or spoke. Everyone felt terrible for Ben. What was he going to do now?

* * *

 **Of course there's angst in a finale! Can Ben get her back again? You'll have to stay tuned! I promise I will be updating very soon!**


	20. The Gang's All Here

**Guest: I felt the need to address your comment. I'm not sure why you're "confused and can't recognize my stories anymore," and I don't really know what that means. I'm not sure why you would ask me to "finish at least one of my stories" when there are in fact 68 stories (this one makes 69) that are completed/finished on my account. I haven't updated this story in 3 months because of the reason I gave in my last author's note. I don't need to explain it to you in great length or detail because it's none of your business, but a lot of shitty stuff happened okay? And there's potential for even more shitty stuff in the near future. As I mentioned, I had a family member die, and that was really hard because it was so sudden. I apologize that my writing did not take precedence during this time. I apologize that stress hindered my ability to sleep, eat, or even think properly for a while let alone write. I apologize for writing for other fandoms first when I started to write again and not focusing solely on this fandom. I do the best I can, and sometimes one or more of my stories can take a little longer to finish than others because I get stuck or bad things happen in my life, but I do eventually finish them.**

 **To everyone else: Here is my final chapter that will finish this story. I wanted to post it before I went away this weekend for my anniversary as I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long. Please enjoy. I apologize again for the inconvenience of making you wait so long to read it.**

* * *

"What do we do?" Monica asked. They were at her place. Just the parents.

"I knew she wasn't herself," Rachel said, sniffing. She felt so bad for Ben.

"She always was a flight risk," Ross commented.

"Hey, that's my birth niece you're talking about," Phoebe snapped.

"I'm sorry, Phoebs, but she's had a lot of trouble in her past it seems. Maybe you should be more upset," Ross snarked back.

"Stop it, both of you," Rachel ordered.

"Did he say why?" Chandler cut in, looking at Ross.

"No."

"Then maybe we should talk to him."

"Where would she go?" Joey asked. He didn't know Channie well enough. He felt sorry for Ben.

"I'm going to see Ben," Ross said, moving away from them. He wanted answers too.

 **Erica  
**

She was going out the door once the art show was over when a voice stopped her short.

"This was really great, Erica," Robbie said. She turned to face him.

"You came," she said dumbly.

"I wouldn't miss it," he answered. He stood with his hands in his pockets. He looked a little sad. Erica knew she hadn't given him a real reason for breaking up. Honestly, she felt overwhelmed with her feelings for him and got scared. She didn't want to want someone that much. She wanted to be independent.

"It's nice to see you," she said.

"And you," he nodded.

"Take care," she told him. He looked as though he was going to say something else, but he shut his mouth and just bowed his head.

"You too," he replied. Erica hurried away then. She didn't want him to see her cry.

 **Six Months Earlier**

 _Erica fiddled with her fork, knowing that what she was going to say next was going to rapidly kill the mood.  
_

 _"Are you okay?" Robbie asked, laughing. "That fork might not want to be molested by your fingers in public."_

 _Erica coughed a laugh. He had been hanging around her father too much. His attempts at jokes and humor were cute, but they needed some work.  
_

 _"I...I have to talk to you," she said._

 _"Uh oh," he replied, folding his hands and looking at her. "This is serious." They were in her apartment. Jack was out for the evening. He was most likely looking for someone to replace Leslie._

 _"I think we should break up," she blurted out. She bit her lip, looking at him finally.  
_

 _"What?" he asked, shocked.  
_

 _"I just...I need to be independent for a while," she went on._

 _"When did you become dependent? You can be independent in a relationship, you know," Robbie pointed out.  
_

 _"I just need this, okay? Please understand," she begged. He studied her for a moment._

 _"I scare you, don't I?" he asked.  
_

 _"I'd like it if you left now," she said instead. Her heart was racing. She had ripped the bandaid off. Now she was dealing with the agony of the pain.  
_

 _"Erica..."_

 _"Please, Robbie. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be."_

 _"Okay," he said quietly. He got up and briefly paused, wondering if he should hug her. When she didn't get up, he gave a small nod and went to the door, grabbing his coat. Then he was gone.  
_

 **Present  
**

Channie hated airports. There was too much rushing around and people everywhere. She felt nauseous and worried. She hoped Ben wasn't too upset. She tried not to think about him. She had to stay focused.

"Flight 1429 is now boarding," the woman said. She exhaled. This was it.

 **Jack  
**

He couldn't find someone to replace Leslie because all he did was compare them to her, and they all fell short. He spent many nights wandering New York and trying to meet someone, anyone, to take his mind off of her. It never worked. Now, he was in his apartment and thinking about how he was going to handle Leslie coming home with Gus. Their year was up, and no one had said she wasn't coming back. His mother had even said something about hiring her back at the restaurant. He dreaded seeing her. They had ended on a bad note the last time he had seen her. He had gone to the airport for one last attempt, but in the end, he couldn't do it. He had let her go. He looked up to see a tearful Erica enter the apartment.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Hormones," she answered.

"You saw Robbie," he nodded.

"Why was he there?! Did he think I was just going to take him back?" she demanded.

"I'm still confused as to why you ended it," Jack said, echoing his earlier statement from that evening. Erica didn't answer. She just stormed to her room and shut the door hard. Jack sank back down into the couch, his mind sliding back to Leslie again.

 **Frank & Emma  
**

"I can't believe her," Frank said, pacing. Emma watched from the couch. They were back home from Erica's gallery.

"Poor Ben," Emma agreed. They had heard about what had happened.

"I can't get a hold of Leslie," Frank sighed angrily. "If anyone knows where she is, it's her."

"She's probably at work," Emma reasoned. Frank kept pacing and huffing. He knew Channie was fragile. He didn't know why, but he always knew something had happened to her. He wished she had just let him in.

 **The Next Day  
**

Leslie awoke with her eyes almost swollen shut. She broke her mouth free of it's morning glue-like substance and sat up. It was easily afternoon. She had slept poorly and took forever to fall asleep. She knew she had to catch her flight. Gus would not be joining her. She got up and showered. She brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and pretended to know the person who was looking back at her.

"You did the right thing," she told her anguished looking face. She knew she had. She left the hotel and caught a cab. She arrived at the airport and made her way through all the steps it took to get on board.

"Flight 1429 is now boarding."

She stood, picking up her bags when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Leslie!"

She turned, frowning. Then she saw her.

" _Channie_?!" she exclaimed. Her very own sister was standing there. In France.

"What do you mean you aren't coming to the wedding?" Channie demanded, looking at her with crossed arms.

"I can't," she answered. "I can't face him."

"Jack? Come on. That's no reason to run away. Where are you going anyway?" Channie asked.

"Italy," Leslie answered sheepishly. Channie went to hug her then.

"You can't run away," she said, pulling back after. "Gus was a jerk. Some guys are jerks, but you can't let them ruin your life."

"I'm going somewhere new," Leslie argued. "It's not ruining my life. And besides, he wasn't just a jerk boyfriend. He was a jerk fiance. He cheated on me. I saw the text messages."

"Okay, so he's a rat bastard, but you are coming home," Channie said firmly. "Come on." She pulled Leslie towards the desks to buy a ticket.

"Channie..."

"No buts."

"What did Ben say about you coming all the way over here?"

"I didn't tell him."

"What?! He's gonna think you bailed on him!"

"I left him a note. I just didn't want him interfering, and I knew he would if I told him beforehand," Channie answered.

"You're getting married tomorrow," Leslie said. "You're gonna be exhausted."

"I don't care," Channie said. "As long as you're there with me. We can be exhausted together."

"You really love me, don't you?"

"And don't you forget it," Channie answered, looking at her fiercely. Leslie started to cry then.

"Thank you," she sniffed.

"You'd do it for me," Channie reasoned. She put her arm around Leslie then as her sister cried on.

 **Ben & Ross  
**

Ross had stayed the night to comfort his son. It was morning now, and Ben was going crazy trying to understand what was happening.

"Why didn't she at least tell me the reason?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," Ross answered, rubbing his face. He had had his own bad experiences with marriage. He didn't want this for Ben. It was beginning to feel like a family curse.

"I thought I had proved to her she could trust me? What more can I do to show her that I will never hurt her?"

"What did the note say?" Ross asked.

"What note?" Ben asked. Ross stared at him.

"You mean, there's no note?!"

"No."

"Then why are you assuming she left you?" Ross asked, incredulous.

"She's not here, is she? That's a pretty big indicator to me!" Ben shouted.

Ross sat there bewildered. If she hadn't left a note, then why would he assume the worst? Ben's phone rang then, and he frowned at the number.

"I don't know who this is," he said.

"Just answer it. Maybe it's her."

"Oh really? From...France?" Ben asked, squinting at the number.

"What?" Ross asked, going to look too. "France?"

"Weird," Ben said.

"Isn't Leslie in France right now?" Ross asked, puzzled.

"Oh my God, you're right," Ben said, answering it immediately. "Hello?"

"Ben?" Channie's voice sounded in his ear. Ross sighed in relief, hearing it.

"Channie! What the hell? Why are you in France?!" Ben exclaimed.

"I went to get Leslie."

"What? Why?"

"She broke up with Gus and wasn't coming to the wedding. She needed me."

"And you couldn't have left me a note?!" Ben said angrily.

"I did," she said.

"Wait...what?" he asked.

"It was on the bed," she went on.

"No, it wasn't," Ben said, going to look.

"Right on your pillow," Channie said. "I swear." Ben looked but didn't see it.

"It's not here."

"Look under the bed."

"Why would it be there?"

"I don't know. A draft? The wind off you moving around? Just look," Channie said, exasperated. Ben got onto his hands and knees and looked under his bed. Sure enough, the note was sitting there. He pulled it out, reading it.

 _Ben,_

 _Leslie needs me. I'm going to bring her home. Be back for our wedding. I love you xoxo. Channie_

"Oops," he muttered.

"You thought I bailed on our wedding, didn't you?" Channie asked.

"I, uh, had a feeling," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, Ben. I'll see you in a few hours okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Ben hung up and looked at Ross, who had his eyebrow raised.

"The next time you call failed marriage, I just might not be there," Ross warned.

"I'm sorry."

"You can tell everyone you were wrong."

"I will."

"I'm going home now."

"Okay."

Ross left, shaking his head. Honestly.

 **The Next Day**

Channie was exhausted, but she had her sister back, and that was all that mattered.

"It's your wedding!" Alice shrieked, coming into her room.

"Ugghhh," Channie moaned, having forgotten the girls had stayed at her place that night. Ben and the others were with Frank Jr. at his apartment.

"Oh, you're gonna be so beautiful," Alice went on, gushing. She pulled the dress out and put it on the door.

"What time is it?" Channie asked.

"Eleven."

"Oh, shit," Channie said, sitting up boltright.

"You've got three hours before your wedding," Alice assured her. Channie got up and rushed out to get coffee. She had a lot of work to do to get ready. Emma was already up with Erica. Phoebe was pouring herself coffee.

"Where's Leslie?" Channie asked, panicking.

"Can't a girl pee anymore without someone filing a missing person's report?" Leslie asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"I was only asking."

"Sure. You thought I took off."

"Promise me you won't."

"I won't!"

"Thank you," Channie said, relieved.

"Your Uncle Chandler took off on his wedding day," Phoebe chimed in.

"What? Seriously?" Leslie asked.

"We found him of course. He was hiding in his office. Ross hi yaahed him, and it was all good," Phoebe smirked.

"What?" Channie asked, confused.

"You had to be there," Phoebe commented.

"Hair time!" Alice cried, coming out with her curling iron. Channie's hair was to her waist. Her mother had her work cut out for her.

"Okay. Let's get ready," Channie smiled.

 **The Wedding-Jack**

He stood beside Ben and Frank, waiting for the procession of girls to start. Leslie, Erica, and Emma came down first. Jack caught his breath when he saw Leslie. She was beautiful. Her royal blue dress looked amazing on her. Jack felt annoyed at Gus for bailing on Ben. Ross had stepped in, and it just felt weird to have a parent standing with them. It didn't help he was taller too.

"This is it," Ben murmured when the music changed. Jack didn't look at Channie, who was coming down the aisle hanging onto Frank Sr.'s arm. He was looking at Leslie, who was ignoring him. He had to talk to her after the ceremony. He just had to.

Channie made her way down the aisle, smiling. Frank Sr. was crying. Ben was beaming. Jack had laughed at his cousin's stupidity for thinking Channie had left him, but he understood Ben's fear. Channie was the perfect girl for him. Losing her would have killed him. He understood that. He tuned out most of the ceremony, his thoughts only for Leslie. He caught the vows, though. He couldn't miss them with Ben being emotional.

"Channie, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I promise you that I will spend forever by your side loving you and showing you how amazing you really are. I love you."

Jack felt bad that Channie didn't get to go first. She was crying and had to stop before saying her vows.

"Ben, you've shown me that I can trust again. I've never loved anyone more than I've loved you. I can't wait to start this journey with you and grow old with you. I love you."

Jack saw Leslie wiping at her eyes then. He wanted to hug her, tell her everything would be all right.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister said, and Ben kissed Channie as though his life depended on it. That's when Jack realized he wanted this one day. Marriage. He looked at Leslie again, who was clapping and smiling. He wanted it with her.

 **Erica**

"Your brother is smitten," Monica commented at the reception. Everyone was dancing by this point. Chandler was doing some moves with Emma without moving his feet. Monica wondered if he had slippery shoes again.

"I know he is," Erica nodded, resting her chin on her hand. She watched Channie and Ben dance together. They were so in love. She regretted throwing her love away.

"It's not too late," Monica said, touching Erica's arm lightly. She turned to look at her.

"For what?"

"You know what."

"Mom, I'm not getting back with Robbie."

"Oh, honey. I know you're scared. I was scared when your father and I started to get serious, but here we are today. Don't miss out because you worry it won't work out. Let time figure that out for you."

"What if it doesn't work out? I don't want to hurt," Erica whispered.

"You're already hurting, aren't you?" Monica asked. Erica nodded. "Then I think maybe you owe it to yourself to try before you jump off the horse while it's still running. Let it completely stop next time." She watched her daughter think for a moment.

"Tell Channie I had to slip out," Erica said finally.

"I will."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Good luck."

Erica kissed Monica's forehead before leaving the building. Monica stood and went to join Chandler on the dance floor. He was sweating furiously.

"Do you need a fork?" she teased, remembering he tried that trick last time.

"No. I'm good," he grinned. He pulled her into the dance, and she laughed. She loved this man, and she hoped Erica would experience the same kind of love Monica had been blessed with.

 **Joey/Emma/Frank Jr.**

"If it's a boy, can you call him Joey?" Joey asked Emma, who had stopped dancing at this point. They were sitting at one of the tables watching everyone else dance.

"Maybe," Emma answered carefully.

"You mean it?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up. Half the baby name is from Frank."

"I can turn him," Joey scoffed. "Besides, do you really want another Chandler in your family?"

"God, no," Emma laughed. "I do like the name Ross, though."

"Damn it," Joey said, jumping to his feet. He hurried over to Ross, making Emma laugh. Frank Jr. found her and joined her.

"Did you tell him it's a girl?" he asked.

"Oh, so you do think it's a girl," she teased.

"I saw the sonogram results," Frank said sheepishly.

"What?! And you didn't tell me?" Emma exclaimed.

"I thought you knew."

"I did not."

"Well, I'm sorry. I ruined the surprise."

"It's okay. I wanted to know."

They both watched Joey harassing Ross. Ross was making a face and trying to shoo him away while he danced with Rachel.

"Let them have their fun," Emma said. "It keeps them entertained."

"I wonder if your parents had a hard time naming you," Frank mused.

"I heard my name was what Aunt Monica wanted to name her daughter," Emma laughed. Of course, she had no idea all the other potential names her parents had thought of for her.

"So what do you want to name her?" Frank asked.

"I like Ruth," Emma said. Her father caught her eye and waved. She waved back, smiling.

"Ruth Geller-Buffay," Frank said. "I love it."

Emma leaned in to kiss him then, grateful she hadn't missed her chance for this wonderful life.

"I'm glad this worked out," she commented.

"Leslie dropped off the note," Frank blurted. He had held it in for so long. He didn't want to take the credit anymore. She looked at him.

"What?"

"It was Leslie. She saw my note, and she knew I wasn't brave enough, so she put it at your door."

"Wow."

"I know."

He smiled at her, and Emma felt lucky that Frank's family cared about their relationship so much. She caught sight of Leslie then, heading outside. She hoped Leslie would get her happy ending too.

 **Ben & Channie**

"Are you happy?" Ben asked her, holding her close.

"I'm ecstatic," Channie answered.

"Thank you for not leaving me," he said.

"I'd never leave you."

"I'm glad," he said, kissing her.

"Hey, Ben?" she said, looking up at him.

"Yea?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You...you are?" he asked, shocked.

"I am," she smiled.

"Oh my God."

"I know."

"Our own family..."

"Yea."

"I love you so much," he said, holding her tightly.

"I love you too."

Channie had never felt more loved or safe. She rested her head on his shoulder as they kept dancing, her family surrounding her.

 **Leslie**

She went out for some air, but she knew she wouldn't be alone for long. Gus hadn't bothered to contact her, which she was glad for. She knew he'd get the ring in the mail soon.

"So where's the Gus man?" Jack asked, coming out to join her as she predicted.

"Off with some girl in France," Leslie answered.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. He meant it.

"It's okay. Sometimes these things don't work out."

They stood in silence for a bit, the night air cooling around them.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk," Jack said after a while. "I shouldn't have done that to you before you left. It was insensitive of me."

"Thank you," Leslie replied.

"Did he really propose?"

"He did, but then he met Sasha," Leslie said bitterly.

"She sounds like a dog's name," Jack laughed.

"Ha. She is a bitch," Leslie added.

"Bad Sasha," Jack joked.

"Maybe she has rabies," Leslie said hopefully.

"You deserve a guy who loves you and never wants to leave you," Jack said, reaching to touch her arm gently. "I hope you find him." He went to leave then, knowing he probably did not have a chance after everything. Leslie watched him walk away, knowing in her heart that she had never stopped having feelings for Jack. It didn't make sense to lose this opportunity.

"Jack? Wait," she called, hurrying after him. He turned, and she threw her arms around him, kissing him soundly. Surprised, he instantly hugged her tightly to him and kissed her back.

"It's always been you," she said breathlessly after. "I just...got distracted for a while."

"I'm sorry I never noticed. How dumb does one have to be to miss someone as beautiful as you right in front of them," Jack laughed.

"I forgive you," she smiled. He kissed her again.

"Come on. Let's get you out of the cold," he said, pulling her back inside. His heart was bouncing all over the place. Leslie squeezed his hand as they returned to the reception. Things were finally looking up.

 **Erica**

She found Robbie carrying his toolbox down the stairs. She was out of breath, and she was pretty sure her hair looked like it had gone through a wind tunnel. She didn't care, though.

"Erica?" he said, surprised.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. He set down the box, looking at her.

"For?"

"Breaking your heart," she answered.

"You definitely did that," he commented.

"I broke mine too," she went on. "I got scared that what we had was indeed real. I was scared that I had such strong feelings for you. I didn't want to lose you."

"So as a solution, you dumped me," Robbie pointed out.

"It's the fact that I didn't want to lose you and experience heartbreak that I did it. I know it's dumb, but I thought if I ended it before it got even more serious, I could avoid getting hurt in case it didn't work out."

"You're crazy," Robbie laughed.

"I know. I know I don't deserve another chance, but can we maybe be friends again? At least?" Erica asked, holding her hand out. Robbie contemplated it for a moment.

"Sure," he finally said, taking her hand in his and shaking it. "Friends."

"So, friend, I'll see you around?" Erica said. She felt flushed. Robbie was giving her that look he gave her before. She knew he still loved her, just like she loved him, but they would work up to it again. Small steps.

"I'll see you around," he confirmed, smiling.

"Okay," she said, turning to go. "Good night."

"Good night."

Erica left him standing there and had to stop from giggling like a little girl with a crush. He didn't hate her. There was hope after all. She looked back before going down the last step, and he was watching, still smiling. She waved, and he waved back. Then she went out the door.

 **The Original Gang**

"Ah, coffee," Chandler said, sipping it. They were all at Central Perk. Channie and Ben had left for their honeymoon. Jack and Leslie were on a date. Erica was with Emma and Frank at their place, talking about Robbie.

"You just had some like an hour ago," Monica said, looking at him.

"It wasn't this coffee," Chandler argued. "Nothing beats this coffee."

"All right then."

"Our children are adults," Rachel said, her fingers laced with Ross's.

"You're gonna be grandparents," Phoebe told them.

"I'm Nana," Rachel said.

"So that makes me Poppy?" Ross asked, teasing.

"Grandma is such an old sounding term," Rachel defended herself.

"I'm just glad they're content," Monica sighed.

"For now," Mike chimed in.

"Don't be a party pooper," Phoebe chastised, nudging him.

"Maybe they'll pick Josephine," Joey mused, still stuck on Emma's baby's name.

"Give it up, Joe," Ross said.

"Maybe they'll pick Veto!" Phoebe exclaimed. Both Ross and Rachel rolled their eyes.

"Why Veto?" Chandler asked. "Did the baby do something wrong?"

"It's an inside joke," Phoebe answered, winking at Ross and Rachel.

"Actually, Emma picked Ruth," Ross said, smirking at Rachel.

"What? Noooo," Rachel said.

"Ruth Geller-Buffay. That has a good ring to it," Mike said thoughtfully.

"You influenced her!" Rachel accused.

"She picked it all on her own," Ross said, holding his hands up. "I swear."

Monica leaned on Chandler's shoulders as they continued to bicker. Joey was stuffing a cookie into his mouth, and Phoebe and Mike were talking to each other quietly. It felt like old times. These were not just her friends, they were her family. Chandler kissed the side of her head, and she smiled. She couldn't ask for more.

 **The End**

* * *

 **How was that for a twist? I left it so maybe one day I'd write a sequel. Thank you all for your continued support and for sticking with this story for so long. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!**


End file.
